Heavenly
by Fragransia
Summary: "Naruto Uzumaki. Lahir sepuluh Oktober, tahun XXXX. Nomor ID: 0001937845 - Nine Tailed Fox, Tokushu Sakusen Gun, Special Operation Force: unit Matahari Terbit. Kelahiran Jepang, Tokyo. Tidak sudi mati hari ini, tidak sampai dapat pacar yang bisa mematahkan pertunangan dari Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan—DATTEBAYOOO!" / didedikasikan untuk #NHFD9 / Tema oleh Prominensa
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto adalah serial manga yang diciptakan oleh Masashi Kishimoto, tiap diserialisasi oleh Weekly Shounen Jump, dan diataptasi menjadi anime oleh studio anime Pierrot. Ogura Hyakunin Isshyu adalah kumpulan puisi yang dikompilasi oleh Emperor Fujiwara

Puisi Naniwa-zu ni (Now the Flower Blooms) yang disisipkan dalam chapter ini merupakan ciptaan Wani, seorang pelajar dari Jepang yang datang ke Baekja di akhir abad ketiga.

Semuanya sama sekali **bukan** milik penulis.

Karya transformatif ini diciptakan tidak untuk mendapatkan keuntungan materi apa pun, dan ditulis dalam rangka berpartisipasi untuk event NaruHina Fluffy Day #9 - 2018.

Ide cerita ini murni milik penulis dan DILARANG plagiat/copy-paste fanfiksi ini APALAGI diklaim milik pribadi.

Warnings: AU. Rating Mature untuk tema dan konten. Sexual Tension. Tidak menyerap fakta maupun konten isi dalam fanfiksi ini mentah-mentah.

Tema oleh Prominensa: Naruto adalah seorang pasukan militer dan jatuh cinta dengan Hinata seorang korban perang. Sempat terpisah jarak saat Naruto kembali ke markas utama. Namun, mereka bisa bertemu lagi dalam keadaan tidak terduga.

* * *

Harusnya ia menikmati. Ini adalah perwujudan mimpi. Akan tetapi, kini yang ia rasakan hanyalah ingin mati.

Kegaduhan terjadi.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Lahir sepuluh Oktober, tahun XXXX. Nomor ID: 0001937845, Jieitai. Kelahiran Jepang, Tokyo. Tidak sudi mati hari ini, tidak sampai dapat pacar yang bisa mematahkan pertunangan dari Otou-chan dan Kaa-chan— _DATTEBAYOOO!_ "

Pintu didobrak terbuka.

Sebulat sinar merah, _pinpoint_ target, menghunus pertemuan alis Naruto yang batuk berdarah.

Semua orang dalam ruangan kalang kabut karena intrusi, orang-orang berseragam loreng yang menggenggam senapan serbu, dan jeritan mematikan.

"ANGKAT PANTAT!"

* * *

"Hinata Onee-sama!"

Wanita yang diselubungi memori, tersentak dengan panggilan keras dan guncangan di lengannya. Ia mendongak, mendapati wajah resah sang adik. Masih duduk persis di hadapannya.

"Oh, maaf." Hinata menangkupkan pipi ke tangan kiri, sedikit panas. Ia cepat-cepat menaruh kartu reuni alumni angkatannya ke meja, di atas berkas-berkas rancangan perjalanan dan brosur tempat wisata domestik.

"Itu Yakumo-san tanya, mau datang ke reuni Konoha _High School_ , tidak?" Hanabi mengamati kakaknya yang masih termangu memegangi kartu undangan reuni masa SMA. "Kalau mau, biar diagenda sekalian olehnya untuk bulan depan."

"Mau." _Tentu saja._ Hinata memaksakan seutas senyum pada Yakumo yang langsung mengangguk, menyibukkan diri lagi di balik bilik kerjanya. "Terima kasih, Yakumo-san."

Hanabi yang bertopang dagu, memandangnya dengan cara yang membuat Hinata berdeham kikuk. Mata identik dan khas keluarga Hyuuga, menyipit geli padanya. "Gugup bertemu dia lagi, ya?"

Hinata menyambar kartu reuni untuk disimpan ke laci.

Hanabi terkikik, berbanding terbalik dari sorot matanya yang menghangat. "Kalian satu angkatan, 'kan, ya?"

"Hanabi," desah Hinata, nadanya memohon.

Justru itulah yang membuat Hanabi tidak lepas menatap gemas kakaknya. "Kau tidak pernah cerita apa yang terjadi antara kau dan si tentara penyelamatmu itu saat disandera oleh sindikat sesat Outsutsuki."

Hinata merapikan dokumen di hadapannya, secepat kilat bangun untuk memasukkan berkas ke dalam _clear file_ dan ditaruh ke lemari arsip yang ada di balik meja kerjanya.

Susah untuk tak menghiraukan sensasi melemas, dari tungkai, menjalar naik, merambah seluruh tubuh, bergumul menjadi sesuatu entah apa yang menyesakkan dadanya. Mengingat pengalaman itu saja sudah meningkatkan hasrat pingsan di tempat Hinata.

"Onee-sama, ini kesempatan. Daripada kau terima-terima saja perjodohan dari Chichi-ue dan Haha-ue dengan si Uchiha," ujar Hanabi datar. Begitu kakaknya dengan wajah masih setengah memerah hendak menyanggah, Hanabi mengangkat tangan. "Nah, jangan katakan perjodohan ini demi kebaikan antar-klan."

"Memangnya benar dengan Uchiha, ya?" celetuk Yakumo yang mengintip dari sekat asisten pribadi.

"Waktu itu aku lihat sendiri di lobi tempat pertemuan, Uchiha datang ke sana." Hanabi mengetukkan jari-jemari ke meja, ketukannya bernada bahagia. "Aku jadi sedikit dilema, mengingat genosida dari terrorist tepat sebelum pertemuan keluarga dalam rangka perjodohan. Kalau itu tidak terjadi, ya, mungkin sekarang Hinata Onee-sama sudah ganti nama marga jadi Uchiha."

Hinata memandangangi sesaat taman Jepang di sisi kantor pribadinya. Cahaya matahari dari luar merangsek ke dalam kantor, menerangi plakat pangkat Konsultan Travel dengan Hinata Hyuuga berada persis di bawahnya.

Ia menggeser pintu yang adalah kaca bening. Meredam desisan Hanabi tentang klan penuh sejarah berdarah, yang kerjaannya bersaing dengan Hyuuga, di segala sektor ekonomi kemasyarakatan.

 _Sakuya kono hana_

 _Fuyu gomori_

 _(Now the flowers bloom,_

 _but for winter)_

Puisi pembuka klasik itu, yang terkompilasi dalam antalogi Kokin Wakashu, menginspirasi Hinata untuk berimaji.

Bagaimana perasaan kaisar keenam belas Jepang, Fujiwara _no Teika_ , ketika baru dilantik untuk menduduki tahta?

Mungkin tidak beda jauh dengan puisi yang dipersembahkan saat upacara pelantikannya. Sesuatu yang lama membeku, akhirnya meleleh dan membuka halaman kehidupan yang baru.

Ini seperti hari di mana sisa-sisa salju mencair dan membanjir sekitar. Meresap ke tanah. Habis tak bersisa ketika udara mulai menghangat.

Daun-daun yang semula menggulung, akhirnya menjuntai untuk dibelai angin, kuning keemasan yang masih malu berubah jadi hijau meneduhkan. Bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, putih kemerahan bagai rona di wajah perawan, tanggal oleh berbagai hal dan utamanya: waktu.

Hinata memijaki _shoji_ mendengarkan nyanyian tak bermelodi.

Lantunan shamisen. Jungkat-jungkit suling bambu yang berdenting seperti alunan pano. Kikik burung mungil yang menyambut induknya pulang membawa cacing sebagai pakan. Gesekan angin pada daerah yang dirambahnya. Gemersak daun-daun, goyangan ilalang, lalu-lalang orang-orang.

Percakapan keluarga tak terngiang-ngiang, membuat telinga pengang.

Ia menggerakkan lehernya, memutar sedikit. Tangan melonggarkan kerah kemeja yang ia kenakan, padahal ia mengerti pasti mengapa rasanya amat mencekik. Bukan salah pakaian, apalagi musim yang belum terperangkap era paceklik.

Hinata bergerak ke semak _Trifolium repents_ ; lebih dikenal dengan sebutan _4-leaf white clovers,_ di taman mungil agensi travel kantornya. Meski disebut sebagai tanaman setengah bunga berdaun empat, tapi umumnya hanya ditemukan tiga. Karena tanaman ini, antara berdaun tiga dan empat, kira-kira 1:10.000.

Hinata memetik setangkai. Memandang nostalgik pada tanaman ini. Matanya membulat tak percaya. Satu dari sepuluh ribu, dia menemukan setangkai berdaun empat itu.

Ada kepercayaan bahwa menemukan bunga berkelopak ataupun berdaun empat itu, adalah keberuntungan.

"Jadi mau pergi?" tanya Hanabi yang kini berdiri di shoji.

"Empat hari lagi, 'kan? Uhm, aku akan datang."

Tangan Hinata terangkat untuk menundungi mata dari sengatan terik cahaya jelang tengah hari. Menaungi segaris tipis senyum, karena menghirup wangi matahari; yang Hinata Hyuuga tahu, seperti Naruto Uzumaki.

 _Mengapa lagi mencari matahari_

 _Ada permata berlapis kaca_

 _Di takhta beludru_

 _Mereka tak tahu_

 _Jaring cahaya_

 _di celah-celah dedaunan_

 _Jaring-jaring laba_

 _Riak air sungai_

 _Dan matamu_

 _(oh, mereka tak perlu tahu itu)_

* * *

Terima kasih pada Kak Prominensa untuk temanya. Saya suka sekali sama temanya, mudah-mudahan enggak jadi pedang bermata dua buat saya karena karya mesti sederhana dan fluffy. Tema ini tempting-sugiru buat dieksplor vs. keep it fluffy. *megap pake masker oksigen*

Semoga Kak Prominensa, dan NaruHina Lovers pada umumnya, suka baca cerita ini, ya.


	2. Chapter 2

_"The sound of a million butterflies flapping their wings is indescribable. It's very heavenly."_

—Louie Schwartzberg

* * *

"Percaya padaku, timku pasti menemukan adikmu. Hanabi, 'kan? Dia pasti selamat."

Hinata menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Dia menekan robekan kain _hakama_ -nya pada luka sambitan di punggung yang berdarah-darah. Merintih perih, "To-tolong jangan bicara banyak-banyak."

"Maaf. Aku ingin sekali membawamu keluar dari sini." Naruto berdecak keras. Ludah bercampur darah dalam kawah mulutnya.

Kedua palang besi yang merentangkan kedua lengannya, berdentang karena bergesekkan dengan borgol besar. Naruto menariknya berulang kali karena frustrasi, dan baru terhenti karena tangan Hinata menahan lengannya. Yang sayangnya, itu justru membludakkan frustrasi dan menambah ruam merah-biru di pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Aku percaya." Hinata mengusapkan kain _hakama_ -nya yang telah ia robek, kini penuh darah pada punggung lengan berkulit tan. Membersihkan luka Naruto sebisanya.

Naruto yang terluka karena menyalamatkannya, dan yang Hinata maupun korban lainnya tidak tahu, puluhan nyawa diselamatkan timnya.

Ini bermula berpuluh-puluh jam lalu. Keduanya tak tahu, telah berlangsung selama tiga hari penuh mereka disandera.

Hinata mengembuskan napas perlahan-lahan. Pergelangan kakinya makin mati rasa dilahapi dingin, dari borgol besar yang merantai kakinya ke pojok ruangan. Rantai besi hanya mengizinkan jaraknya sebatas ini saja dengan Naruto.

"Kita akan segera keluar," bisik Hinata seperti janji, di pundak pemuda yang telah bertelanjang dada selama berjam-jam.

Naruto tertawa, parau karena lelah dan gairah. "Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, tahu."

Sayang mata tak bisa berpindah ke belakang, untuk Naruto tahu senyum Hinata yang perlahan terkembang. Namun, berbanding terbalik dengan ruang pandangnya yang kian berbayang.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" lirih Hinata. Berusaha mengintip reaksi Naruto yang terututup helaian rambut kemuning ber- _highlight_ darah kering.

"Bisakah kau tidak memberitahu siapa pun?" Naruto berdeham dalam-dalam. "Bawa rahasia ini, kalau perlu sampai mati. Meski jawabanku masih tergolong asumsi.

Dalam keremangan kelam, melalui pandangan mereka saling menyelam pikiran. Dari pakaian yang Naruto kenakan dan ingatan bersikeras pemuda itu sejak dulu untuk jadi abdi negara, ada rahasia yang tak boleh diungkap.

Hinata menegakkan posisi duduknya. Menoleh ke segala arah, takut-takut bila penjaga tiba-tiba masuk. Namun dari secarik kecil celah di antara rentuhan, tampaknya hari masih gelap. Hanya terdengar bunyi rentetan tembakan dari kejauhan.

Ini terdengar seperti serenade kematian yang menyusul kemudian.

* * *

Tiga hari lalu, Hinata datang ke sini bersama klan Hyuuga. Dalam rangka perjodohan, yang Hanabi—sebagai ketua pewaris klan—mengimbaunya untuk kabur. Uchiha telah sampai lobi di pagi hari, mereka akan dijodohkan.

Hinata bermimpi jadi perawat bagi orang tua dan anak-anak. Namun mimpi itu takkan terlasana, karena ia diminta untuk jadi wanita yang manut pada suami saja. Kedua orang tua, para tetua, dayang-dayang klan Hyuuga, tak seorang pun memberitahukan dengan siapa ia akan dijodohkan.

Namun informasi dari Hanabi pagi, sebelum perjodohan dan perang mengguncang bumi, menyebabkan Hinata menarik kesimpulan bahwa perjodohan adalah untuk mengakhiri persaingan antar-klan yang telah turun-temurun.

Pemikirannya tidak sampai pada pemahaman, bagaimana benci bisa diwariskan. Bukankah yang bermasalah adalah para tetua yang bahkan telah tiada? Mereka yang di hidup di era modern ini, tidak ada sangkut-pautnya.

Sayangnya, kedua klan tak mencapai kesepakatan apalagi membenarkan pandangan Hinata. Mereka malah mencela. Dasar wanita yang tak mau tahu sejarah keluarga, begitu kata mereka.

Malam itu, Hanabi menemaninya berdoa tepat pukul 11.11. Semoga bom atom jatuh dan semua berakhir, atau ada kejaiban entah apa yang membuat Uchiha membatalkan pertunangan, sementara Hinata dalam hati melinting mimpi bertemu cinta pertama sekali lagi.

Keduanya dikabulkan.

Tepat di Hokkaido, terjadi aksi terrorisme dan agresi. Ada tiga kekacauan di tiga distrik berbeda.

Satu titik, terjadi pembantaian massal di jalanan, desas-desusnya dilakukan oleh para pewaris semangat _Japanese Red Army_ —dari zaman perang dunia—dan menamai diri mereka _Movement Rentai_.

Titik lain, perampokan harta diikuti beberapa truk menabrak segala hal—toko, orang-orang, dan bahkan merusak perkotaan.

Satu tempat lagi, _terrorist_ mereka ulang tragedi terrorisme paling mengerikan Jepang jelang abad millenial, _Tokyo Subway_. Beberapa orang melakukan misi bunuh diri, menebar gas beracun Sarin di sejumlah titik.

Tidak sampai berapa lama, tiga titik itu yang bila dilihat dari peta, terhubung satu sama lain membentuk segitiga, maka lingkaran di tengahnya meledak. Kota yang ada di tiga titik itu diledakkan dengan bom yang entah sejak kapan telah terpasang.

Hokkaido berubah. Kota-kota simbolisasi tiap musim megah oleh bunga-bunga merekah, bersimbah darah. Hujan turun membuat secarik bumi yang tengah berduka benar-benar basah.

Hinata yang melarikan diri dengan Hanabi, ada di area pembantaian massal. Para _terrorist_ itu mengacaukan kota, membunuh polisi dan _bodyguards_ klan yang bertugas, dan mereka tengah berlari ketika terlempar karena ledakan bom.

Entah pingsan berapa lama, Hinata mendapati dirinya terkapar di jalanan. Sekelilingnya runtuh tak bersisa, diterkam kobaran api. Hanabi tertelungkup di bawahnya. Dan yang lebih mengerikan, selain orang-orang yang mereng nyawa, adalah kumandang tembakan beruntun.

Rerintik air runtuh dari langit. Menangisi api yang merambat kian kemari, memadamkan, sehingga menyisakan bumbungan asap polutan mencakari kaki langit.

Tidak lama, seseorang berlari seraya baku-tembak di jalanan berhujan. Hinata menyeret Hanabi, meringis pedih karena melangkahi banyak orang yang pupus harapan untuk melihat matahari esok hari. Ia menyembunyikan Hanabi yang denyut nadinya melemah, di dalam reruntuhan toko suvenir.

Tempat itu tak muat untuk berdua. Hinata bangkit tertatih, hendak mencari tempat persembunyian lain sampai dapat pertolongan, sampai dia mendengar pekikan tertahan seseorang. Tawa keji yang bertalu-talu, rintih pilu menahan kesakitan membuat hati ngilu.

Kesalahan pertamanya adalah, menoleh ke belakang. Dia lihat seseorang jatuh berlutut di antara mayat-mayat. Deras hujan melinangkan darah yang mengalir dari seragam loreng yang membalut lutut tertembak seseorang.

Hinata tak berpikir dua kali menghampiri tentara yang telah sampai ke sana, seseorang dengan seragam kamuflase flecktran tipe III—loreng ala semak-semak gelap—berteriak menandingi lebat hujan mencari korbat selamat.

Betapa tak karuan, acak-kadut perasaan Hinata, tatkala mengetahui yang kakinya tertembak adalah cinta pertamanya. Sepasang mata biru berkobar oleh tekad, yang tak pernah berubah dari sejak pertama melihatnya; yang Hinata tak pernah bisa lupa.

Naruto berhasil menembak lengan dan kaki tiga orang pengejarnya, sebelum jatuh tumbang. Hinata bergegas menopang, dan di bawah hujan, Naruto menganga tak percaya melihat siapa yang menolongnya.

Ketika Hinata tertatih-tatih dengan badan bertulang-belulang terasa rontok saat memapah Naruto, ternyata teriakan pemuda itu mendatangkan sepleton bantuan.

Mereka dihujani tembakan, bahkan meski Naruto balik mendesingkan peluru dari _Recoilless Riffle_ , dan rutukan _Howa84RR_ -nya habis peluru serta amunisi, ia mengganti dengan _SCK/Minebea 9mm—_ pistol semi-automatik. Tangan lain berbalik menggandeng tangan Hinata agar cepat lari dari sana.

Kesalahan kedua Hinata adalah meminta Naruto berhenti, dan menggigil membisikkan bahwa ia akan pergi menyalamatkan Hanabi. Sepersekian detik, Naruto yang memintanya sembunyi sementara ia lari, hendak pergi menjemput Hanabi, bala bantuan pihak musuh telah datang.

Mereka dikepung dari dua arah. Musuh beringas menghunjan tembakan. Naruto membanting Hinata ke tanah bersamanya saat butiran peluru melesat pada mereka.

Hinata terguncang syok melihat semua peluru itu tepat mengenai badan Naruto tanpa ampun. Kalau bukan karena rompi kevlar dan helm tipe 88, dia pasti sudah mati. Naruto mendekap Hinata erat-erat, dan menggemertak gigi untuk balas menyerang semuanya.

"Jangan takut," Naruto merengkuh Hinata yang gemetar dan bersikeras tetap tegar, "ada aku di sini, Hinata."

Namun apa daya, mereka kalah jumlah. Seseorang datang, gemerincing cincin di trisula dan kalung yang ia kenakan memekak telinga. Dia meminta semua yang ada, menggeret baik Naruto maupun Hinata ke basis markas mereka.

Liciknya, Hinata dijadikan sandera agar Naruto sudi dilucuti dari segala senjata dan seragam perlindungan yang ia kenakan. Benar-benar hanya tinggal celana panjang, sementara perlengkapan lainnya dibuang.

Keduanya digeret ke garasi yang telah setengah runtuh akibat bom. Kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto diborgol yang bertaut rantai ke palang besi di kusen garasi. Hinata, pergelangan kakinya yang dilakukan demikian.

Naruto jatuh bersimpuh, tergantung dengan tubuh jatuh luluh.

Hinata terseok dengan tubuh rapuh.

Seseorang datang, mengaku bernama Toneri Outsutsuki, sudah lama jatuh cinta pada Hinata yang bahkan tidak tahu dia siapa.

"Oh, _Nine Tailed Fox_ ..." Hinata memincingkan mata kala itu mendengar Toneri menyeringai menggumamkan kata itu sambil menatap Naruto dengan jumawa. " _Please tell me, who's the one represent United Nation for Olympic? What kind of island that under restriction and make China, Japan, and South Korea are fighting over for it?"_

Toneri mendekatkan wajah pada Naruto yang dari kepalanya berlelehan darah. Senyumnya lembut dan merendahkan " _Is it even worth to fighting for, toothless soldier of Japan, Nine Tailed Fox_?"

Naruto mendengus. _"Let me correct you: Japan is prohibited to have military army since World War II."_

Mata Toneri yang terlihat anomali dan seolah cacat, menyipit berbahaya. _"Then what are you?"_

" _Defender."_ Naruto meludah ke arahnya.

"Ya Tuhan, jangan!" Hinata memekik, berusaha menghalau cambuk yang dilayangkan Toneri tanpa ampun pada Naruto. Namun Hinata ditarik mundur. Seliar apa pun ia mencoba membebaskan diri, dan meraung agar tidak ada yang melukai Naruto, borgol sialan di kakinya menghalangi.

Naruto mengeraskan rahang, menggemertak gigi. Mengepal tangan kuat-kuat. Malah meludah alih-alih marah. Dia menyeringai, menegakkan kepala dengan gagah walau berlumuran darah.

" _Answer my questions!"_ Toneri menampar keras-keras kepala Naruto.

" _As if I would tell you_ ," cemooh Naruto dengan cengiran lebar, muntah darah ketika tinju tukang siksa menonjok keras perutnya.

Namun ketika mereka menyentuh Hinata yang bersikeras berusaha bebas, barulah Naruto marah. Toneri sendiri meminta mereka berhenti, karena ia tidak ingin menyakiti Hinata yang baginya, begitu cantik kala berlinang airmata dengan hati perih tak terperi.

Toneri tersenyum menghina pada sang sandera. _"For hindering my grand plan, I'll make you regret your stupidity and change your mind later."_

" _Still, I won't go back on my words. That's my life's way!"_ seru Naruto, keteguhan berkilat di matanya.

Siksaan itu terasa lucu buat Naruto. Dia pernah mengalami jauh lebih parah. Namun mengetahui Hinata tersendat dan setengah megap minta maaf padanya, Naruto bergurau parau, "Aduh, kalau ditangisi gadis sebaik kau, rasanya tidak sakit, kok, Hinata. Aku pernah mengalami lebih parah."

Setelah Toneri serta anggota sindikat sesat okultisnya pergi, sedu-sedan mereda, Hinata melepas _hakama_ hijau teduh bermotif floral keemasan yang ia kenakan. Berikutnya ia merobek-robek kain itu, untuk membalut lutut Naruto. Merintih dalam doa supaya pemuda ini baik-baik saja, dan tidak kehabisan darah sampai mereka dapat pertolongan.

Berjam-jam berikutnya, Naruto mencoba untuk melepas borgol. Sialan, ukuran cukup gigantis, sampai separuh tangan terborgol. Jiwanya dikecamuk kemelut. Bukan karena ketakutan, melainkan memikirkan nanti dia harus mengarang ayat-ayat hitam laporan, akan kebodohannya pergi sendirian tanpa bantuan.

Apalagi kalau ada gadis menangis di dekatnya.

Aduh.

Bagaimana caranya soal ini tidak dimasukkan ke laporan?

 _Well_ , Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak mengembangkan senyuman, tumben sekali ia bisa disiksa semenyenangkan ini. Apalagi kalau ada yang merawat lukanya dengan pertolongan pertama.

"Habis lulus SMA, kau sekolah di mana?" tanya Naruto penasaran, memerhatikan betapa cekatan Hinata membalut lukanya.

"Akademi keperawatan." Hinata mengikat luka itu dengan kuat agar darahnya berhenti mengalir. Dia melirik Naruto sejenak, tersadar ini pertama kalinya mereka begitu dekat tanpa ia seketika pingsan di tempat. Lekas menundukkan kepala lagi.

Naruto selalu punya efek seperti itu padanya. Yang kata orang, ibarat ada kupu-kupu berkepak lembut dalam perut. Yang pernah dibilang Kiba, mungkin Hinata benar-benar perlu di- _rontgen_.

Hinata mengingat _butterfly effect_ yang berkaitan dengan Naruto lebih pada Teori _Chaos_ yang dibuat Edward Norten Lorenz. Teori ini merujuk pada pemikiranya bahwa kepakan sayap kupu-kupu di belantara hutan Brazil, menghasilkan tornado di Texas kemudian.

Hal sekecil di mana Naruto ada di depan matanya saja, atau tiba-tiba menoleh padanya dan mereka bertemu pandang, bisa mengakibatkan debaran abrnomal dalam dadanya.

"Selamat ... kau ... uhm, dalam perjalanan mewujudkan mimpimu," gumam Hinata.

"Oh, kautahu aku waktu itu mengotot mau masuk akademi militer, ya?" Naruto berdecak-decak sendiri, setengah geli. Nyengir salah tingkah. "Aku dulu kelihatan bodoh sekali, ya."

 _Kau kelihatan sangat keren_. Sayang, empat tahun dulu ataupun sekarang, Hinata belum seberani itu berlentur lidah mengatakannya. Jadi ia menggeleng, kemudian berujar, "... aku pikir itu mengagumkan."

Naruto menatapnya agak lama, kemudian menyungging senyum tulus. "Terima kasih, Hinata. Dulu kupikir kau agak aneh, tapi dari dulu juga aku tahu, kau ini orang yang baik."

Alih-alih tersipu, Hinata menengadah dengan mata melebar. Cepat-cepat ia menggeleng lagi karena mengerti di mana letak kekeliruan Naruto memahami perkataannya.

"A-aku tidak mengatakan hal itu untuk menghiburmu, aku memang berpikir begitu." Hinata merundukkan tatapan pada sepotong hakama bermotif 4-leaf clover. "Kau ... orang yang kuat."

Naruto Uzumaki adalah orang yang kuat kebodohannya. _Naruto Uzumaki adalah orang yang kuat kebodohannya_. _**Naruto Uzumaki adalah orang yang kuat kebodohannya**_. (gema sedunia dengan suara Kiba, Sai, dan Shikamaru)

"Dalam artian, meskipun diejek atau dijatuhkan, kau selalu mampu bangkit lagi." Hinata mengembuskan napas panjang, ada sedikit beban dalam perasaannya yang terangkat. Sorot matanya menghangat, melahirkan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Aku rasa, itulah kuat yang sebenarnya, Naruto-kun."

Untungnya, Hinata bukan seseorang yang bisa baca pikiran. Jadi dia tidak perlu tahu, bagaimana wajahnya yang tersenyum, pose duduk dengan dua kaki kanan terlipat di sisi tubuh dan kedua tangan saling bertaut rapi di pangkuan, mendongak pada Naruto yang telah jauh lebih tinggi darinya, benar-benar _hug-able_.

 _Sialan._ Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Anak orang, astaga. Membiarkan dirinya serta Hinata jadi sandera, _astaga_. Dan dia berpikir untuk memeluk si gadis yang dulu ia pikir sangat aneh karena selalu menghindarinya, _**astaga**_.

Naruto menyucikan hasratnya ini sendiri. Menggedek-gedek kepala, merasakan wajah menghangat begitu pula hatinya. Ia sampai menggigit bibir, supaya tidak dengan bodohnya menyengir.

Berdeham keras, menghela napas, Naruto menautkan pandangan mereka lagi. "Aku selalu berpikir kau aneh. Maaf, ya, Hinata."

Bukannya marah, Naruto justru merasa dapat hadiah. Ada sesuatu yang menyentil hatinya, ketika permintaan maafnya ditanggapi dengan suara lembut. Perpaduan helaan napas singkat dan tawa pelan yang manis.

Naruto merasakan getaran di sepanjang tulang punggung, sampai pada yang bersemayam di balik rusuk.

Namun ketika Hinata menggelengkan kepala lebih cepat, rambut berponi berantakan terayun dengan anggun—dan menggemaskan, demi pantat lucu Kyuubi, rubah eksotik anomali peliharaan Naruto di rumah—Naruto tergugu.

 _Mati aku. Kenapa dia begitu lucu,_ Naruto meratap dalam hati. Dengan semua kegilaan ini, harusnya ia tidak merasa lebih tersiksa karena merasa teralihkan dengan ekspresi lain Hinata. _Siksaan hidup macam apa ini_.

"Aku suka orang-orang sepertimu, dattebayo."

Mata Naruto yang telah terlatih bertahun-tahun di tempat gelap, tidak melewatkan rona serupa sakura bersemi di pipi Hinata. _Mati aku_. Bagaimana caranya untuk tidak berbesar rasa begini jadinya?

"Te-terima kasih," Hinata yang sekarang, melanjutkan untuk menyeka darah dan basah karena hujan dari Naruto yang dipaksa bertelanjang dada, "aku senang mendengarnya."

Naruto menatap Hinata, menyenangi rambut panjang yang terurai natural di sekitar tubuhnya. Bertanya menggoda, "Karena mendengar itu dariku?"

"Itu iya, tapi ..." Hinata terdiam agak lama. Barulah ia mendongak sejenak, sorot matanya amat hangat. " ... karena yang mengatakannya adalah orang yang kuat dan sangat baik."

Naruto mengerjapkan mata. Terdiam membiarkan Hinata merawatnya, sementara ia berpikir, mungkin inilah yang orang sebut-sebut dengan efek kupu-kupu bertebangan di perut.

 _To the point_ , saat Hinata memecahkan lamunannya dengan senyuman hangat kala menyeka darah di wajahnya, Naruto merasa ia butuh di- _rontgent_.

* * *

 _"They say that even during war, flowers will bloom."_

—Ha Ja-ae, Descendants of the Sun

* * *

(-) **Hakama** (袴 ) adalah pakaian luar tradisional Jepang yang dipakai untuk menutupi pinggang sampai mata kaki.

(-) Sejak Perang Dunia II, Jepang tidak diperkenankan memiliki pasukan militer. Diawasi dan dinaungi oleh Amerika, Jepang hanya diizinkan memiliki pasukan untuk Pertahanan dan Keamanan. Mereka dilarang untuk membunuh ataupun terlibat operasi internasional, kecuali atas seizin negara yang bertanggung jawab atas pembangunan Jieitai (Japanese Special Defense Force) yaitu Amerika.

(-) Jepang disebut _Toothless Tiger_ (harimau tak bertaring), lantaran perlengkapan militer terbaik nomor 4 di dunia (2017), tapi tidak bisa terlibat operasi militer sembarangan maupun negaranya jarang mendapatkan serangan.

(-) _Japanese Red Army (Nihon Sekigun_ ) adalah grup komunis bersenjata yang dibentuk Fusaku Shigenobu di awal tahun 1971 di Lebanon. Tujuan mereka adalah mengkudeta Jepang, pemerintahan, dan memulai revolusi dunia. Bubar tahun 2001, tapi pewaris ideologi mereka adalah Movement Rentai.

(-) _The Tokyo Subway Sarin Attack (Chikaketsu Sarin Jiken)_ adalah salah satu peristiwa terrorist terkelam di Jepang pada 20 Maret 1995, yang didalangi oleh grup okultis penanti hari Kiamat: Aum Shinrikyo. Para pelaku merilis gas beracun sarin di dalam kereta dan stasiun pada hari Senin yang sibuk, melumpuhkan, melukai dan membunuh orang-orang.

(-) **Sarin** , atau **GB** , adalah senyawa organofosfat dengan rumus [(CH3)2CHO]CH3P(O)F. Ini adalah cairan tidak berwarna, tidak berbau, digunakan sebagai senjata kimia karena potensi ekstrem sebagai agen saraf. Eksposur lebih ekstrim dapat menyebabkan kehilangan kesadaran, kelumpuhan, kejang dan gagal pernafasan, yang semuanya bisa mengakibatkan kematian.

(-) Sejak abad 19, mulai tahun 1970-an, Jepang, Cina, dan Korea Selatan, berebut pulau-pulau kecil sebagai wilayah territorial mereka disebabkan oleh soal geografis; masalah ini juga untuk memanaskan situasi politik.

(-) Berita (2018) menyatakan PM Jepang, S.A meminta agar PBB memperbolehkan militer diaktifkan sebagai pertahanan diri dan memohon bantuan supaya Jepang dijaga selama masa Olympic Summer yang nanti akan diselanggarakan pada musim panas tahun 2020 di Tokyo. Mencegah terjadinya hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan dan sekiranya mungkin merugikan Jepang.

... kalau ada yang merasa heran mengapa bagian perang, tragedi, sedih-sedihnya di-skip dan deskrip selewat saja, itu karena saya berusaha menyesuaikan dengan rules #NHFD9 tentang genre, karena fokusnya bukan ke sana.

 _Even during_ war _, love will bloom (or it can be). Isn't it "very" NaruHina?_ *re-read manga Naruto*


	3. Chapter 3

" _A true gentleman should never take advantage from any lady."_

—#64 The Gentleman's Guide

* * *

Kira-kira dua belas jam terkurung, tanpa seorang pun sipir menengok mereka kecuali mengantarkan makanan dan minuman untuk Hinata, cukup membuat Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa ada kegaduhan luar biasa di luar. Di mana itu pasti teman-temannya yang berdatangan.

Naruto tidak masalah dengan tubuh basah-kuyup, bahkan luka tembak di lututnya sudah mati rasa. Dia pernah jauh lebih tersiksa daripada ini—bukannya ingin sombong, tapi memang ini tidak seberapa. Namun tidak dengan Hinata yang menggigil di ruangan lembap dan berbaju basah.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Naruto penuh sesal.

Hinata selalu tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Ini tidak seberapa, kok. Aku pernah mengalami lebih parah."

"Masa?"

Hinata mendapati sorot menyangsikan dari cara Naruto memandangnya. Mungkin pria itu berpikir bahwa ia hanya berpura-pura tegar, semata agar Naruto tidak merasa lebih bersalah lagi. Sebagai abdi Negara yang mempersembahkan nyawa untuk sesama, pasti bukan inginnya membiarkan rakyat sipil ikut jadi sandera.

Kalimat itu dilanjutkan dengan uraian semasa Hinata mengenyam pendidikan di Akademi Keperawatan. Mereka bersekolah di gedung-gedung tua keperawatan, musim dingin menyapukan badai ke seluk-beluk gedung itu. Bekas peninggalan unit medis legendaris yang sebenarnya sangatlah sadis, Unit 731.

Naruto memintanya berhenti cerita, karena Naruto tak suka mendengar dampak unit itu yang tak nyata.

Hinata sempat terdiam. Di saat seperti ini, harusnya ia tidak ada hasrat untuk tersenyum. Ironis, justru itulah yang Hinata lakukan. Memikirkan Naruto tidak termasuk dalam golongan orang Jepang yang tidak tahu Jepang-nya, alias orang Jepang yang tak hirau pada sejarah kelam Negara sendiri. Terlebih riwayat tragedi itu tidak dituliskan dalam buku teks pelajaran.

Karena itulah ia menyanggupi permintaannya seraya menyuapi pemuda itu, berbagi makanan dan minuman seadanya. Yang dengan jenaka Naruto duga, adalah botol air minum dan roti lapis jarahan dari konbini terdekat.

Topik percakapan mereka bergulir pada masa SMA mereka di Konoha, teman-teman alumni dulu.

Naruto memberitahu bahwa ia bertemu lagi di Akademi Pertahanan Nasional Jepang (防衛大学校 _Bōei Daigakkō)_ dengan Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Sai, dan Gaara. Ada juga kakak kelas mereka, Rock Lee. Adik kelas, Konohamaru dan Udon.

Hinata memberitahukan yang ia tahu. Ino dan Sakura tembus Tokyo Daigoku untuk fakultas kedokteran. Neji dan Tenten masuk ke teknik pertambangan, sekarang sedang magang di salah satu cabang perusahaan keluarga. Hanabi masuk Konoha juga.

Perbincangan mereka terhenti pada Uchiha Sasuke. Ini karena dulu dia adalah sahabat dan rival Naruto, yang pindah sekolah tepat saat olimpiade nasional tingkat SMA dimulai. Pengkhianatan yang menyakitkan untuk Konoha.

Naruto mencibir dengan getir, karena Maha Segala Serba Bisa, Uchiha Sasuke, yang digilai wanita karena rupa, harta, dan takhta, sangatlah kaya dan tinggal meneruskan perusahaan keluarga.

Hinata tersadar dengan ingatan, pria itu yang akan dijadikan suaminya. Karena itulah ia menyesap udara lembap dalam-dalam, ada wangi matahari bersemi dari Naruto Uzumaki, dan biar begini saja adanya. Ia termenung beberapa lama, membiarkan Naruto bergumam separuh menggerutu tentang Sasuke.

"Kayanya juga awalnya dari orang tuanya."

Naruto refleks menoleh pada Hinata yang memandangnya dengan teduh. "Oke, kalaupun kekayaan itu awalnya dari orang tua, dia jenius."

"Itu, kan, gen dari orang tua juga."

"Kata orang," Naruto mendengus, "dia tampan."

"Bahkan tampannya juga genetik dari orang tuanya. Aku ingat, orang tua dan kakaknya Sasuke-kun juga menawan." Hinata lalu menggeleng pada dirinya sendiri, dan menghidmati keheningan. Senyum merayapi bibirnya. "Lebih tepag lagi, itu semua dari Tuhan."

Naruto memandangnya seolah Hinata meteor penghancur paling indah yang pernah menghancurkan muka bumi.

Naruto terbahak sampai tersedak. "Coba saja semua orang bisa berpikiran sebijak kau, Hinata! Tidak bakal ada Tragedi Berdarah Konoha 101, untuk dapat kancing kedua _gakuran_ Sasuke pas kenaikan kelas!"

* * *

Keduanya sempat jatuh tertidur setelah berbicara dengan suara lirih untuk beberapa lama, menghemat suara karena energi terkuras, entah untuk berapa lama.

Mereka terbangun karena derit berat pintu dibuka, Toneri masuk untuk memberikan makanan serta minuman pada Hinata dan hendak menciumnya seketika itu juga.

"Kau—!" Naruto berseru tertahan saat melihat Toneri mendongakkan wajah Hinata agar bisa dicium olehnya

Harusnya dengan wajah memerah, entah karena flu atau demam, Hinata harusnya tak punya kekuatan lagi. Namun ia memiringkan kepala, mengepalkan tangan, meninju perut Toneri.

Naruto terbelalak horror. Lebih ngeri berpadu takjub lagi ketika Toneri hendak menampar Hinata, wanita itu dengan berani menahan tangannya. Menatap dengan kilat mata tajam penuh amarah yang tetap teduh.

" _You'll regret this_ , Hinata," Toneri berdesis dingin. " _Nine Tailed Fox. Naruto Uzumaki has too many secrets, and you'll be glad if you never know him._ "

"Atas semua hal yang telah kaulakukan, kau pantas dapat lebih daripada tamparan," tandas Hinata tegas, menyambar tangan Toneri untuk menggigitnya dengan berani. " _And you don't how grateful I am to be able to meet such a strong and kind-hearted person like Naruto-kun—_ ah _!_ "

Hinata merasakan tamparan panas mendarat di pipinya, sampai ia jatuh terpelanting.

"Keparat!" Naruto meraung, borgol dan rantai berdentang riuh, ketika Toneri berulah lagi. Menepis pelipis Hinata sampai jatuh terbanting ke samping.

Toneri keluar ruangan dengan langkah berderap. Mendesiskan tentang dunia luar diselimuti kain kafan, bernaung awan duka, dan kobaran ini takkan selesai sampai tujuan revolusi menyucikan dunia tercapai.

Selagi Naruto dan Hinata saling menjaga satu sama lain, dalam detik-detik menegangkan, tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Toneri kembali lagi didampingi beberapa orang bertampang tukang jagal.

Matanya berbinar seperti anak kecil. Toneri membakar sebuah bubuk di dekat mereka berdua, lalu menjentik jarum suntik seraya memasukkan cairan berwarna kuning kehijauan. Menghunuskannya pada kedua sandera, setiap dua belas jam sekali.

Dalam kurun waktu dua jam saja, kedua sandera dipaksa supaya terperdaya.

"Jawaban atas pertanyaanmu itu, Hinata ... kuduga, di balik sindikat sesat Outsutsuki yang ingin menyucikan dunia dari orang-orang yang non-golongan mereka, sebenarnya Toneri itu gembong narkoba dan bandar mucikari."

Naruto meremas rantai dingin yang menjeratnya erat-erat. Kalau ia tidak keliru menghitung waktu, ini sudah empat hari mereka disandera, dan sudah tujuh kali mereka diinjeksi serta dipaksa menghirup sesuatu yang mengerikan; tak ubahnya korban eksperimentasi manusia, rentang waktunya sekitar dua belas jam sekali.

"Coba saja kita tahu apa atepatnya narkoba atau psikotropika apa yang dia pakai," decih Naruto, kepalanya mulai pening lagi dan tak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Bremelanotide. PT-141, mungkin ..."

Napas Hinata mulai tersengal, dan mendengarnya saja sudah membuat Naruto mengerang. Mereka berdua mematut segundukan abu obat yang disulut api. Ironis sekali, sesuatu tak berbau dan nyaris tak tampak akan menusuk hidung mereka, justru sekali terhirup merangsang reaksi di luar kehendak pribadi.

"Apa itu, Hinata?" tanya Naruto, setengah menggeram.

Hinata menggigit bibir sebentar, susah mengabaikan suara pria yang serak-basah seseksi itu dan tidak merasakan apa-apa. "Itu tipe afrodisiak yang sebenarnya digunakan untuk pengobatan disfungsi seksual, khususnya pada lelaki yang mengalami disfungsi ereksi."

"Oh, Keparat memang si Toneri. Lelaki normal sepertiku malah diinjeksi bremelanotide PT-141." Naruto menggemertak gigi, jari-jari tangannya mulai gemetar. "Tetap saja, golongan narkotik afrodisiak."

"Bagaimana bisa Toneri mendapatkan itu?" Hinata mengusap buliran keringat dingin yang menyembul di tepi kening. Ia enggan menjelaskan bahwa afrodisial yang diinjeksi padanya memiliki dosis lebih tinggi, dan berefek jauh lebih kuat pada wanita.

Naruto menggeleng. Kepalanya makin pening. Semua perhatian dan kewarasan terpusat ke selangkangan, sensasi mengerikan. Gairah tumpah-ruah sederas bah, dan ia bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkan pelepasan.

Ia samar-samar mendengar ujaran suara Hinata yang terengah, dan mendengarnya saja sudah jadi rangsangan lain untuk menyulut gairah, suara lembut itu lama-kelamaan berubah jadi desah. Setiap dua belas jam dijejali narkoba, sekalipun ia pernah mengalami ini saat dulu masa pelatihan di militer, tetap saja tidak pernah seperti ini.

Ya, dulu kan sekitarnya hanya lelaki.

Hinata menguraikan sejarah narkoba itu, penelitian bremenalotide di Eropa. Sebenarnya itu adalah narkotik afrodisiak untuk mengobati _Female Sexual Dysfunction_ (FSD) dan _Male Erectile Dysfunction_ (MED).

Yang itu berarti, menyulut rangsangan seksual. Untuk perempuan maka organ vital kewanitaannya akan basah terus-menerus dan putingnya mengencang, sementara lelaki ereksi berkepanjangan.

Sayangnya, sebagaimana golongan narkoba lainnya, obat itu memiliki efek samping.

Naruto lebih baik dicambuk tiap enam jam sekali, daripada disiksa seperti ini. Mana Toneri melakukan siksaan ganda. Setidaknya tiap habis diinterogasi sambil dicambuk, ia merasa lega karena gairahnya serasa asat dijelma sakit tertahankan.

Maka setiap satu cambukan, ia akan menyerukan, "Naruto Uzumaki. Lahir sepuluh Oktober, tahun XXXX. Nomor ID: 0001937845 – _Nine Tailed Fox_ , _Tokushu Sakusen Gun, Special Operation Force_ unit Matahari Terbit. Kelahiran Jepang, Tokyo. Tidak sudi mati hari ini, tidak sampai dapat pacar yang bisa mematahkan pertunangan dari Otou-chan dan Kaa-chan—DATTEBAYOOO!"

Ia tidak mungkin bilang asumsi sebenarnya pada Hinata, bahwa mungkin ada kekuatan lain yang menyokong Toneri untuk melakukan kejahatan _terrorist_ seperti ini.

Hinata tidak perlu tahu, bahwa dunia tidak dikuasai oleh negara adidaya, melainkan keluarga kaya-raya.

Sial. Keluarga-keluarga penguasa itu, yang juga menyulut perang dunia, pasti menginginkan konflik antar tiga negara dengan perebutan pulau. Ini hanya pengalihan. Astaga. Tujuan lain mereka, selain melihat kekacauan dunia, tentu saja mendapatkan keuntungan.

Perang butuh uang. Mereka akan jadi pemodal dana, pemasok senjata dan amunisi, kemudian setelah perang usai, maka mereka akan memeras pihak yang kalah agar ganti rugi ditambah dengan bunga bank.

Naruto berdesis sendiri. Sekujur badannya berat oleh hasrat untuk memiliki, tapi ia berkali-kali menggelengkan kepala dan menghardik dalam hati: sampai berani ia menyentuh Hinata sedikit saja, takkan pernah lebih daripada menodai.

Menyakiti apalagi menodai perempuan bukan sesuatu yang Naruto suka lakukan, apalagi wanita seperti Hinata yang ia tahu juga takkan memanfaatkan kendati ada kesempatan.

Tangannya yang telah bekas diinfus dari zaman ia masih sering terluka, sampai sekarang karena bekas suntikan berkali-kali, lubang-lubang mungil itu perlahan terasa gatal dan menorehkan jejak kemerahan di kulit. Astaga, ini pasti telah dua jam pasca injeksi, badan mulai bereaksi.

Perlahan-lahan napas mereka berangsur-angsur abnormal, mual menerjang, meriang, panas-dingin bukan main, nafsu yang meletup-letup, badan nyeri dan niat untuk membelingsat, menggelinjang dan butuh pelampiasan akan tak tertahankan.

"Uhm ... Hinata," Naruto tertawa setengah hati, suaranya rendah, berat karena lelah dan gairah, "... maaf, kau bisa menjauh sekarang?"

Hinata lekas beringsut menjauh ke sudut ruangan. Menggigil memeluk dirinya sendiri, walau wajah memanas bukan main karena sensasi nikmat menyemuti setiap inci badan. Menghadapkan wajah ke tembok, sesuai permintaan dari suara berat Naruto yang menyulut sensasi lain dalam dirinya.

Ia berusaha membuang ingatan akan badan maskulin Naruto, yang berkali-kali ia telah sentuh murni berniat mengobati.

 _High-light_ darah kering mempertajam ujung-ujung helai pirang yang seakan meruncing.

Jakun meliuk naik-turun.

Leher yang jenjang.

Mata biru cemerlang yang bersinar.

Garis bahu tegap dan tajam, dengan selangka dan belikat menonjol setajam belati.

Pundak dan dada yang bidang, memanggil-manggil seakan siap jadi sandaran.

Pembuluh darah berlekuk timbul di sepanjang lengan hingga tangan.

Otot perut bersekat-sekat enam menuju delapan.

Otot lengan terlihat liat yang tampak kuat dan pasti sigap menangkap siapa pun jatuh ke pelukan.

Jari-jemari yang kuat mencengkerami borgol, biasa menarik pelatuk dan mengokang pistol, bagaimana bila bagian itu mendelusuk ke bagian paling privat perempuan?

Siapa yang tahu bahwa bisa saja, bisa saja lelaki yang pandai bermain senjata api, ternyata bisa juga brillian _bermain api_ dalam bercinta?

Hinata merasukkan jari-jemari ke rambutnya yang kian berantakan. Bersikeras memberitahukan benaknya, bahwa delusi ini benar-benar efek Pt-141 yang lebih menggila pada wanita, sehingga badan ingin mendulang kenikmatan.

Hinata membekap mulutnya, meredam rintihan menahan nikmat. Rangsangan sekecil apa pun, pasti akan menyiksa Naruto lebih parah. Dari pelajaran di Akademi Keperawatan, ia mengerti bahwa testoterone pria lebih aktif dari wanita. Karena itulah kewarasan mereka hilang dua per tiga, pindah ke selangkangan, begitu libido mereka membludak dengan brutal.

Dua jam pasca injeksi dan pencemaran polutan narkoba, mereka akan menjauhkan diri satu sama lain. Tidak kuat dengan disfungsi gairah mereka, ketegangan seksual anomali yang membuat mereka nyaris mati.

Sesekali Toneri datang, tampak tenang menanyakan mengapa mereka tidak bercinta satu sama lain saja mumpung ada kesempatan. Sinis sekali. Hinata curiga bahwa pria itu tahu perasaannya pada Naruto, dan penolakan ciuman itu memicu Toneri melakukan semua ini.

"Aku tidak mau jadi budak nafsu!" rantai dan borgol, palang besi, berkelontang ramai. "Hinata, semua wanita dan bahkan pria, tidak pantas diperlakukan—krrrh—seperti itu!"

"Munafik sekali kau," tawa pongah Toneri terpantul-pantul seseantero ruangan, "padahal kau jelas-jelas menginginkannya, dan Hinata juga terlihat semenyedihkan perempuan murahan lainnya karena menginginkan."

"Tutup mulutmu! Perempuan bukan objek seksual yang bisa dimanfaatkan lelaki bahkan ketika mereka membutuhkan, lebih biadab lagi kalau dimanfaatkan cuma karena menginginkan dan kalah oleh nafsu sendiri!" raung Naruto garang, selaras ketegangan yang ia rasakan dan tak bisa diredakan selama beberapa waktu.

Toneri melengang, meninggalkan mereka. "Oh, coba saja, sampai seberapa lama kautahan."

"Ya Tuhan. Semoga dia segera binasa," sang tentara menyumpah-nyumpah serentetan kutukan pada dalang utama pemrakarsa perang.

Tatkala emosinya mereda dinetralisir bumbungan gairah, Naruto barulah mengerling. Menjaga tatapannya agar tidak jelalatan menelusuri lekuk tubuh Hinata, pakaian melekat mencetak lika-liku feminin kaum hawa yang bisa memporak-poranda rasionalitas pria.

Ia berhenti memandangi, apalagi kaki-kaki putih, jenjang, mulus, yang tersibak karena hakama indah telah dirobek untuk merawat dan membalut lukanya.

Naruto memerhatikan tumpukan kain kotor nan lembap. Bekas darah dan basahnya. Melihat onggokan peralatan bekas makan dan minum. Memaksa memorinya yang perlahan diblurkan rongrongan hormon, mengilas balik Hinata yang tak henti merawat dan menyuapinya selama ia terbogol dengan tolol di sini.

Perasaan panas merambat, membakar, mengobar, membara dalam dada Naruto. Bagaimana bisa ia tega memikirkan apalagi menginginkan—kendati benar-benar membutuhkan pelampiasan—Hinata untuk bercinta dengannya di bawah pengaruh nafsu, padahal Hinata telah begitu baik menjaganya selama puluhan jam terakhir?

Jika ada yang bisa Naruto rasa dalam kurun puluhan jam lamanya, ialah bukan semata bercinta, melainkan sungguh-sungguh mencinta.

"Hinata, tetap di sana," suara serak basah dan berat Naruto setengah memohon, "aargh. Jangan dekat-dekat ke sini."

"Aku tidak akan mendekat," Hinata mengucapkannya sekuat yang bisa ia lakukan tanpa mendesah. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang nanti kulakukan ka-kalau ... hngh ... mendekat ke sana."

Naruto mencengkeram rantai sampai tangannya mati rasa, tertawa di sela erangan, "Ha-harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, _Hi-na-ta_."

"To-tolong berhentilah bicara, Nnh—Naruto-kun," suara Hinata berubah lemah dan terdengar seperti rengek manja yang manis, tapi penuh dengan tekad teguh untuk tidak luluh, " _let's get through this_."

Naruto menyeringai tipis. Membisikkan dengan bangga dan sayang yang berlelehan di tiap suku katanya, _yeah, that's my girl._

Ketika Hinata menatapi Naruto terakhir kali dari hasrat yang membuatnya malu setengah mati, senyum dan sorot teduh tatapan Naruto meyakinkannya bahwa mereka akan selamat dari semua ini.

* * *

 _"Women are so much more than just bodies or their beauty, and they are_ _ **not**_ _sexual objects."_

 _\- Beauty Redefined_

* * *

(-) **Unit 731** (Japanese: 731部隊 Hepburn: _Nana-san-ichi Butai_ ) adalah suatu unit rahasia untuk riset dan pengembangan senjata biologi dan kimia dengan memakai manusia sebagai objek eksperimentasi secara sadis, yang hasilnya akan digunakan untuk kepentingan Jepang dalam perang dunia (1937-1945), dibentuk oleh kemiliteran Jepang.

(-) Karena Jepang tidak memiliki pasukan militer, maka tidak ada pula akademi militer. Yang ada adalah Akademi Pertahanan Nasional (防衛大学校 _Bōei Daigakkō_ ). Japanese Special Defense Force (JSDF) sendiri sebenarnya menerima militan berdasarkan sukarelawan yang bersedia, atau secara rahasia merekrut anggotanya sendiri, kecuali lulusan Akademi Pertahanan Nasional, maka tak ada jangka waktu pengabdiannya pada Negara.

(-) **PT-141** **(Bremelanotide)** adalah obat yang potensial untuk pengobatan disfungsi seksual;khususnya, disfungsi ereksi laki-laki. Efek samping yang dijelaskan dalam literatur medis pada 2017 termasuk mual, kemerahan, sakit kepala, nyeri dan gatal pada tempat suntikan, dan infeksi saluran pernapasan bagian atas.

(-) FYI, sejatinya selama 2,5 abad terakhir, penguasa dunia memang bukan negara adidaya, tapi keluarga berdigdaya.

 _"The True Gentleman is the man whose conduct proceeds from good will and an acute sense of propriety, and whose self-control is equal to all emergencies." –John Walter Wayland_

 _Don't you think that men who can control their lust and libido are so much sexier?_


	4. Chapter 4

" _Our phones fall, we panic. Our friends fall, we laugh."_

(anonymous)

* * *

Di hari keempat mereka disekap, Toneri dan kelompoknya yang selalu bertopeng bulan purnama itu, tak henti mencambuki sang tentara. Berbanding terbalik dari hari-hari kemarin, kesunyian yang aneh melanda garasi tempat para terrorist bersembunyi.

Di antara bunyi cambukan memekakkan telinga, amarah Hinata yang konstan tersuarakan meski dengan suara kering, Naruto senantiasa melantunkan mantranya.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Lahir sepuluh Oktober, tahun XXXX. Nomor ID: 0001937845, _Tokushu Sakusen Gun, Special Operation Force_ unit Matahari Terbit. Kelahiran Jepang, Tokyo. Tidak sudi mati hari ini, tidak sampai dapat pacar yang bisa mematahkan pertunangan dari Otou-chan dan Kaa-chan—DATTEBAYOOO!"

Gaduh yang riuh-redam, deru desing peluru di luar sana, justru menetaskan ekspresi Naruto yang semula menderita, berubah jadi seringai kemenangan.

"Aku akan mengakhiri ini, manusia-manusia yang korosif dan perusak muka bumi—"

"Kau mencari perusak muka bumi?" Naruto yang merasa darah telah menggelegak dan rangka gerak berderak, melentingkan lirikan mematikan. "Butuh kuambilkan cermin?"

"Kalaupun ada yang butuh cermin, kau akan lihat betapa mengenaskan kau sekarang." Tawa angkuh Toneri memantul-mantul ke seisi garasi.

"Masih lebih baik." Naruto mengedikkan bahu, menyengir dengan sorot mata berpura-pura paham. "Kalau kau yang bercermin, aku yakin cerminnya langsung retak atau si cermin akan kaupecahkan duluan saking buruk rupanya kau."

Toneri mencambuknya sekali lagi lebih keras. "Diam! Bagaimana caranya kau membuat kontak dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Telepati," Naruto berbicara seolah tengah mengomentari cerahnya musim panas, kemudian memutar kepalanya meniru gerakan liliput, "seperti alien. Beep beep beep!"

Toneri menjambak rambut pirang lusuh itu dan mendongakkannya. "Katakan selamat tinggal pada dunia ini."

Tepat ketika Toneri persis ada di dekatnya, Naruto dengan cengiran nakal mendesis, "Kupastikan kau tidak akan mati, tidak sampai merasakan disfungsi ereksi sebenarnya."

"Berhenti melakukan semua ini!" Hinata berusaha menggapai Naruto dan menjauhkannya dari Toneri. "Kalau kaupikir, menyiksa atau menghina sesuatu atau seseorang yang orang lain suka bisa membuat dirimu lebih baik, kau salah besar! _It will backfire to you later_!"

Toneri memincingkan mata, murka melihat Hinata memegangi wajah Naruto yang berlumuran darah dengan lembut sementara memandangnya seolah tengah menantang maut. Rautnya seketika menjelma seperti diktator zaman pra-sejarah. Meraung marah, mengayunkan cambuk keras-keras.

"Naruto—urgh!—Uzumaki. La-lahir sepuluh Oktober—"

"HENTIKAN!" pekik Hinata.

Toneri mendengarkan keheningan mengerikan dari luar. Tangannya merogoh ke balik jubah yang ia kenakan. Kalung bergemerincing ketika ia memegang pistol, kemudian membuka borgol Hinata secepat yang ia bisa.

"Kau pernah menolongku saat kau di Akademi Keperawatan dulu, Hinata," ulas Toneri, menahan lengan Hinata yang berontak ingin lepas. "Kecelakaan beruntun bus, mobil, dan motor. IGD sibuk, aku diabaikan, tapi kau datang untuk menyelamatkanku—"

Tatapan Hinata berubah nanar. "Kalau aku tahu begini jadinya—"

"Setelah ini, mari kita menikah—"

Pintu didobrak terbuka.

Sebulat sinar merah, _pinpoint_ target, menghunus pertemuan alis Naruto yang batuk berdarah.

Semua orang dalam ruangan kalang kabut karena intrusi, orang-orang berseragam loreng yang menggenggam senapan serbu, dan jeritan mematikan.

Hinata tercengang bukan kepalang melihat orang-orang berseragam loreng dan hitam mengambur ke dalam ruangan. Tanpa suara, dengan kecepatan mengagumkan, tanpa sempat Toneri menjadikannya sandera atau pakai gas airmata, seseorang meroda lincah dan menendang telak pinggang Toneri hingga terpelanting ke samping.

Hinata tidak begitu melihat apa yang terjadi. Operasi penyergapan berlangsung begitu cepat, seseorang menduduki perut Toneri, dan menendang pistol jauh-jauh dari tangannya, memakai cambuk untuk mengikat sang dalang keras-keras agar tidak bisa lari. Sementara ia masih berpikir semua ini mimpi.

"Hinata-san, kau baik-baik saja?"

Begitu melihat rupa si tentara yang menendang pinggang Toneri, membuka kaca helm-nya dan menampakkan senyuman, seketika mata Hinata berkaca-kaca. "Lee-san!"

Seorang tentara lain menodong kepala Naruto, mengoar garang, "ANGKAT PANTAT!"

"Saya bersumpah demi _Icha-Icha Paradise_ Kolonel Hatake, ditusbol itu menyakitkan!" jawab Naruto dengan raung bernada amat lega. "Brengsek, kalian tidak becus sekali baru sekarang sampai ke sini!"

" _Passcode Tokushu Sakusen Gun_ unit Matahari Terbit diterima." Seseorang merangsek mendekat untuk membuka borgol Naruto. Helm-nya terbuka. "Sandera berhasil diidentifikasi. _Sir, we secured Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and the rest of organized crime, Outsutsuki's members, successfuly_. _Over_. Naruto, kau oke?"

"Apa aku kelihatan kayak orang baru dapat _jackpot_ , Kiba?" salak Naruto galak.

Bunyi gemersak ala kantung plastik itu, berasal dari dalam saku seragam hitam di mana _wireless walkie-talkie_ tersimpan, bahkan melegakan Naruto bukan main.

"Otsukare _. Kiba, aku ingin bicara dengan Naruto. Over."_

Kiba menyerahkan _walkie-talkie_ lain pada Naruto setelah melepaskan borgol dari Naruto yang masih kesemutan. Dia bergegas menghampiri Hinata yang tengah dilepaskan dari borgol dan rantai oleh Lee. "Astaga, kau baik-baik saja?!"

Hinata berurai mata ketika melihat teman sebangkunya dulu datang. "Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Lee-san, terima kasih ..."

"Yap. Tampangmu benar-benar kayak orang dapat _jackpot_ , Naruto." Sai datang untuk menyerahkan air mineral pada Naruto yang langsung menenggak dengan rakus, menatap penuh makna pada selangkangan yang menggembung.

Naruto tersedak. Refleks menendang Sai, di mana penggodanya itu dengan elegan menghindari serangannya. "Ini karena Toneri! Dia bandar narkoba afrodisiak—"

"Senang bisa disandera dengan wanita?" goda Sai lagi dengan senyum yang mengiritasi mata.

"Siapa yang senang, hah?!" desis Naruto murka.

"Hmm. Betul juga." Sai mengangguk sok polos. "Kalau tidak melakukan apa-apa, bagaimana bisa senang, ya?"

"Siapa pun, pinjamkan aku _bazooka_ untuk membom mulut Sai sekarang juga." Naruto berguling untuk menendang Sai yang meloncat menghindari serangannya."

"Naruto, kau ini tidak konsisten. Katanya tidak mau mati perjaka," Shino bahkan ikut menyahut.

"Kau jangan ikut-ikutan!" Naruto melotot pada Shino yang tengah mengikat bawahan Toneri, seperti sosis dibalut mie sebelum digoreng ke dalam minyak panas. "Aku tidak mau kalau itu Hinata!"

"Jadi kalau bukan Hinata, tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chouji polos.

"Dengan selain Hinata juga tidak!" Naruto mencak-mencak mengacak rambutnya.

"Oh, pantas saja. Aku tidak akan kaget kalau kau mati perjaka," timpal Kiba berpura-pura prihatin.

Naruto menyambar serpihan batu dan melempari Kiba yang gesit berkelit. "Aku tidak mau jadi budak nafsu, tahu!"

Konohamaru yang kini beralih tengah memapah Hinata, refleks tergelak. "Oh, Naruto-Senpai kan sukanya jadi budak cinta."

"Cinta pada Sakura-san saja tidak pernah sampai." Lee geleng-geleng kepala, memandangi Naruto dengan simpati.

"Kayak kau iya saja!" desis Naruto, melotot sengit pada Lee.

"Buat apa mencinta bila kau terancam tak bisa bercinta, Naruto?" Sai menutupi selangkangan Naruto dengan kain robekan _hakama_ yang bekas pakai mengelap darahnya.

Naruto melotot sepenuh hati pada semuanya. "KALIAAAAN!"

"Itu cara mereka merindukanmu, Naruto." Shikamaru menepuk pundak Naruto, menahannya agar tidak loncat untuk memberikan azab pedih pada tim mereka.

"Aku tidak mau dirindukan sesinting ini! Benar-benar tidak normal!" Naruto berdecak sebal.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara," komentar Gaara yang memeriksa kondisi fisik Naruto.

"Naruto-Senpai, coba dibalasnya dengan otak, bukan otot." Udon dengan salut menepuk bahu sang senior yang membelalak galak.

Naruto menahan desahan saat teman-temannya menggulingkannya dengan semena-mena ke atas tandu. "Pelan-pelaaan!"

"Kau masih _sensitif_ , ya?" Sai tersenyum pengertian.

"Pecat mereka dari tim ini, Kapten!" adu Naruto begitu melihat Shikamaru memerhatikan tim mereka mengamankan Toneri dan anggota gila lainnya.

"Berhenti melakukan hal merepotkan, Naruto." Shikamaru mengerlingnya sepintas.

Sai menatap dengan kecemasan yang membuahkan tawa mereka, pada SOF _combat Medics_ di unit mereka. "Gaara, coba diperiksa. Siapa tahu Naruti disfungsi ereksi, bisa-bisa mandul dia."

"Naruto bisa perjaka sampai mati!" sorak Kiba, mengakak disertai gelak tawa yang lainnya.

"Sudah, kau terima nasib saja bakal ditunangkan oleh Letjen Namikaze. Oke?" kata Shino, tepukan di punggung lengan Naruto terlalu serius.

"Kasihan perempuannya, dong. Mending dengan aku!" seru Konohamaru.

"Ku-PHK kau dari unit _Narubebe_ , Konohamaru!" hardik Naruto dengan kemarahan yang melegakan semua orang.

"Oke. Nanti kalau kita mulai operasi dan ada yang perlu diajak loncat dari helihopter yang sedang terbang, jangan cari aku lagi, Senpai!" Konohamaru terbahak.

Sai menatap Naruto dengan wajah mencerah. "Betul juga. Konohamaru kan sehat, rajin menabung, dan tidak mandul."

" _Salute_! Kolonel Hatake," Naruto yang telah terbaring di tandu menatap syahdu langit-langit ruangan seraya mendekatkan _walkie-talkie_ ke mulutnya, "pisahkan aku dari unit Matahari Terbit, relakan aku tidak bersama iblis-iblis sialan ini. _Over._ "

"Tidak ada lagi unit yang mau dan sanggup menerimamu, Naruto," tanggap Kakashi, atasan yang bertanggung jawab pada unit mereka, dengan bijak dan desah lelah. "Kalian kan aslinya unit ABK. _Over._ "

"Hei, yang masuk golongan Anak Berkebutuhan Khusus itu cuma Naruto!" protes Kiba dengan nada berpura-pura terluka.

"Kolonel Hatake, pecat aku dari tim ini. Cepat." Naruto hendak menyambar Colt M4, senapan serbu tipe _assault riffle_ , yang tergantung di lengan Gaara. "Sebelum aku membunuh mereka semua. _Over._ "

" _Iya, iya, Naruto. Kami juga rindu padamu,_ " tanggap Kakashi sambil lalu. Baru Naruto mau berseru terharu, batal ketika atasannya berujar, " _Kedengarannya kau baik-baik saja, meskipun terancam impoten._ Over _._ "

"Kenapa aku pernah merasa bahagia kau jadi guruku? Kenapa? _Over._ " ratap Naruto yang digotong keluar di atas tandu.

Kakashi sedikit terkekeh ketika berkata, " _Omong-omong, Letjen Namikaze bilang, beliau dan istrinya akan tetap mencintaimu meski kau tidak bisa menghamili anak orang, juga menyerahlah, kau pasti jadi ditunangkan._ Over."

"Tidak ada yang normal di sekitarku, tidak bahkan orang tuaku sendiri. _Over._ " Naruto mengerang. Senyumnya perlahan terkembang.

Sesungguhnya ia mengerti mengapa unitnya bercanda dengan brutal seperti ini. Bukan hanya karena merindukan, tapi masa-masa di mana tidak ada topangan mereka, yaitu Naruto sendiri, pastilah masa yang amat berat dan mengerikan karena tidak tahu di mana keberadaannya.

" _Salute_!" Naruto memberikan salut, menghormat seolah tengah menghadap tiang dengan bendera negaranya berkibar indah dilatari langit biru. "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan Naruto Uzumaki. Lahir sepuluh Oktober, tahun XXXX. Nomor ID: 0001937845, _Tokushu Sakusen Gun, Special Operation Force_ unit Matahari Terbit. Kelahiran Jepang, Tokyo. Tidak sudi mati hari ini, tidak sampai dapat pacar yang bisa mematahkan pertunangan rancangan orang tuanya—DATTEBAYOOO!"

Di atas tandunya sendiri, Hinata dapat melihat, dari sorot hangat tatapan tiap para tentara yang ada, betapa mereka saling menghargai dan menyayangi satu sama lain—sekalipun ketika perang tengah berkecamuk.

* * *

"Onee-sama!"

"Hinata-sama!"

Di tenda para pengungsi dan korban perang, Hinata yang telah selesai diobati oleh tim medis, segera dikerubungi oleh keluarganya yang ternyata masih ada di sana.

Ia pikir airmatanya telah setandus padang pasir, dan tidak akan menangis sama sekali, melihat kota seindah Hokkaido berubah gersang karena jadi medan perang. Apalagi melihat berapa mayat yang bergelimpang.

Namun, malah ternyata airmata menghujan. Menandingi derasnya niagara tatkala mengetahui seluruh anggotanya selamat dan hanya mengalami luka minor. Paling parah hanyalah Neji, kakak sepupunya itu tertembak di perut.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan Neji Nii-san, Sakura-san," kata Hinata, begitu ia selesai diobati oleh Sakura yang sukses menyingkirkan semua orang agar berhenti mengerubungi Hinata.

Sang relawan dokter itu, yang mengaku telah tiba di tempat perkara dua hari setelah perang meletus, meremas tangannya dengan pelan dan senyuman menenangkan.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi begitu kuat menemani si Bodoh Naruto, Hinata. Payah sekali dia, jadi rakyat sipil tinggal ditolong saja, malah membagi kesialannya denganmu, sampai-sampai kalian tersandera berdua."

Rakyat sipil? Hinata mengerutkan kening. Masa Sakura tidak tahu bahwa sekarang Naruto seorang tentara?

Sebelum sempat Hinata menanggapinya, Sakura memula senyum sesal. "Maaf, ya, kutinggal dulu. Masih banyak pasien yang perlu kuurus."

Di sisi lain tempat tidur darurat yang tertutup tirai, Sakura menyergah sambil berkacak pinggang. "Jangan kemana-mana sampai infus IV habis, Naruto. Awas kau kalau coba-coba kabur dan sok-sok menolong orang!"

Naruto bersuara memelas. "Sakura-chan, aku nyaris mati, tahu."

"Orang bodoh tidak cepat mati, kok." Sakura merapikan peralatan yang akan ia bawa ke garis batas terdepan, tapi cukup aman dari medan perang. "Jangan macam-macam. Aku lebih pandai pakai pisau daripada kau."

Sakura mengentakkan langkah keluar dari bilik-bilik IGD ala kadarnya. Hinata sepintas melihat siluetnya menembus kericuhan, gagah berani melangkah ke medan perang.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan." Hinata membayangkan Naruto terkekeh geli sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Kalau soal pisau bedah, sih, kau memang ahlinya."

Hinata menggeser tubuhnya yang terserang demam, menghadap ke arah di mana ranjang Naruto berada. Menerawang, seakan matanya adalah mata abnormal yang bisa melihat tembus pandang.

Giginya bergemelutuk pelan, menahan sensasi panas dari dalam badan dan dingin angin pagi buta yang berwangi embun. Efek samping kedinginan begitu lama, dan afrodisiak di badannya.

Embusan angin di membelai terpal dan tenda yang agak goyang, tapi takkan rubuh begitu saja. Hinata dihantui bayangan mengerikan hari-hari yang telah terjadi, mata-mata menyorot kosong. Jiwa tapa raga.

Ada bunyi gemersik familiar. Hinata tahu itu suara walkie-talkie yang dipakai para militan.

" _Channel Nine to channel Three_." Hinata benar-benar baru tersadar, Naruto dulu yang kapasitas bahasa Inggrisnya mentok di _yes_ , _no_ , _I'm hungry_ , sekarang pelafalan bahkan logatnya telah begitu fasih. " _Nine Tailed Fox here. What's wrong, Captain_?"

Kapten. Guratan dalam muncul di kening Hinata, kalau tidak salah ingat, unit yang Naruto sebut-sebut bernama Matahari Terbit itu memang berada di bawah kepimimpinan Shikamaru.

" _What?!"_ seruan tertahan. _"He's running away?!"_

Hinata menahan napas.

" _No, I won't let him go."_ Kali ini bunyi gemersik selimut, seseorang jatuh dari kasur dan mengumpat kesakitan, lalu suara roda bergulir dan gema tetes infus terinterupsi dengan riak. _"I'll go now. Oh? Go back to our basecamp first to refill our equipment? No probs. Yes. Yes ... okay, let's meet over there!"_

Tidak lama, suara tirai tersibak dan derap langkah, mendorong Hinata untuk keluar dari selimut. Tanpa memakai alas kaki terlebih dahulu, berlari mengejar langkah seseorang yang begitu senyap, menyelinap ke dalam malam untuk lenyap.

Namun malam tak begitu senyap. Purnama yang pucat dan keperakan menuangkan sinar minimalis, menerangi seisi kota Hokuryu, yang berkabung dikawani sunyi.

Rambut pirang itu, meski kusam di tengah keremangan, tetap mencolok di tengah padang bunga matahari, berpagarkan semak _four-leaf clovers_.

"Naruto-kun!"

Seseorang yang diam-diam berniat kabur itu berjengit, sigap melompat ke semak-semak _four-leaf clover_ dan bunga matahari. Kepala menyembul untuk mengintip. Mengembuskan napas lega mengetahui siapa yang terhuyung mengejarnya.

"Oh, Hinata."

"Mau ke mana? Sakura-san bilang kau jangan kemana-mana sampai infusnya habis." Hinata memandangi telapak tangan Naruto yang sebelumnya ditempeli infus. Bisa-bisanya main dicabut begitu.

"Ke toilet." Naruto tertawa canggung, dengan gerakan robot, keluar dari semak berdaun tiga.

Begitu menyadari Hinata hanya menatapi, apalagi dengan kilat pengertian bahwa ada banyak hal yang Naruto tidak bisa katakan padanya karena protokol dan Standar Operasional Prosedur (SOP dalam berinteraksi dengan rakyat sipil), Naruto menghela napas panjang.

Naruto berjalan perlahan menghampirinya.

Angin membelai permukaan dataran ungu, menerbangkan helaian bunga matahari yang telah diacak-acak perang, beberapa petak terkayak, tapi tak kurang tetap berkilat bernderang. Wangi padang bunga lain seakan terembus sampai sini, selembut embun di tubuh subuh. Cahaya purnama meredup.

Ternyata masih ada sebelah rupa dunia yang tak terjamah tangan kejam peperangan.

Hinata tidak menyukai situasi ini, karena ia jadi tidak bisa melihat bayang senyum Naruto maupun matanya yang begitu biru.

"Kenapa Sakura-san tidak tahu kau itu tentara yang berbeda dari tentara biasa?" tanya Hinata begitu Naruto berdiri persis di hadapannya, seperti terbitnya cahaya matahari di padang ungu dan malam rimba.

"Sakura-chan, Ino, dan yang lainnya tahu, kalau Shikamaru dan yang lainnya tentara."

"Yang a-aku tanyakan itu Naruto-kun."

Naruto memetik asal setangkai _4-leaf clovers_. Memilinnya dalam jemari, tatapannya menghindari Hinata. Sorot pandang memancang bunga matahari yang menjulang.

"Soalnya aku terlalu bodoh untuk melakukan hal itu. Begitu yang sering mereka bilang." Naruto mengedik bahu sejenaka yang ia bisa. "Lebih baik kalau mereka tidak usah tahu."

Hinata menahan angin yang meraung lebih garang dengan lengan. Suara samar Naruto terdengar tenang, mengundang debar menyenangkan.

"Toneri berhasil kabur, Hinata," Naruto menyerah dengan suara rendah, "aku _tidak mau_ membiarkannya lari begitu saja."

Hinata terperangah tak percaya. Dia memejamkan mata teringat siksaan yang diberikan pada mereka. Tubuhnya panas dingin, tapi Hinata yakin ada bara lain yang bercokol di dadanya.

"Aku mesti pergi." Jemari Naruto terulur, menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga Hinata. "Tolong jangan katakan pada siapa pun."

"... siapa kau sebenarnya?" bisik Hinata.

Naruto bergeming.

Hinata menatap dengan sorot mata menyendu. Ia memang belum sedewasa itu, tapi cukup untuk tahu bahwa ada hal di dunia ini di mana banyak orang lebih baik tidak tahu, dan biarkan saja begitu.

Berbekalkan ingatan betapa kuat Naruto disiksa, mengukuhkan bahwa ia tidak seharusnya merasa miris, melainkan salut dengan keteguhan hati dan kekuatan Naruto di saat terburuk sekalipun, Hinata menelan ludah. Susah untuk tidak menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hati-hati, ya, Naruto-kun." Hinata menepuk punggung lengan Naruto dengan pelan, membiarkan pandangannya tertambat lebih lama pada sekeping laut yang bersemayam di mata Naruto.

"Selamat berjuang ... dan semoga cepat pulang," kata Hinata. Memulas senyum, pengertian tersimpan dari caranya memandang Naruto.

Tangan tan dan ditoreh bekas-bekas luka meraih tangan berjemari lentik, menyelipkan _4-leaf clovers_ di jemari. Hinata mendengarkan puisi Ariwara no Yukihira, dibisikkan Naruto yang bahkan dulu selalu tertidur di jam pelajaran Sastra Jepang.

.

.

" _Tachiwakare Inaba no yama no Mine ni ouru_

 _Matsu to shi kikaba Ima kaeri kon."_

 _._

 _._

 _(Note that though we may be apart,_

 _If I am to hear that you pine for me as the Inaba mountain pines,_

 _I shall return to you.)_

.

.

Naruto menjumput ujung rambut Hinata, menciumnya dengan pelan dan sayang seperti janji.

Naruto beranjak pergi; menyelami sunyi, meninggalkan Hinata tersepi sendiri.

* * *

 _Special Operacion Group_ , Unit Matahari Terbit. Anggota: Shikamaru (Captain), Lee, Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Shino, Sai, Chouji, Konohamaru, Udon.

Puisi tsb ditulis dan diciptakan oleh Ariwara no Yukihira, saya mendisklaim itu milik saya. Dan kutipan pembuka maksudnya dalam arti bercanda. Jadi tolong enggak di- _applied/related_ ke segala hal dalam pertemanan, ya.

Terima kasih pada Kak **Prominensa, Ren Azure Lucifer D Kanedy, nhlgandaria-chan, 666-avanger, Jinna,** dan **Tectona Grandis** yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk RnR fanfiksi ini.


	5. Chapter 5

" _Don't be shameful of who you are. That's your parents's job."_

—(a.t)Sarcasm_IG

* * *

"Naruto Namikaze!"

" _Salute_!"

Naruto terlonjak dan bergegas memberi hormat, sekhidmat menghadap jenderal. Kartu reuni yang dipegangnya terjatuh ke atas meja, di sisi boneka imitasi Kyuubi pesanannya.

"Ada apa memanggil Hamba,Yang Mulia Nyonya Kushina Namikaze?"

Kushina menunjuk ke kursi kosong di hadapannya, pada pelayan yang baru selesai menghidangkan semangkuk nasi dan lauk-pauk di atas meja. "Duduk di sana."

" _Yes, Ma'am_!" Naruto buru-buru menyambar kartu reuni alumni SMA, dan bergegas bergabung dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Sang kepala keluarga, berseragam hijau tua, tiga bintang kuning keemasan yang tersemat di bahunya berkilauan tertimpa sinar matahari, memimpin keluarga kecilnya untuk sarapan bersama dengan mengucapkan _itadakimasu_.

"Astaga, Kaa-chan, Kyuubi perlu makan sama kita, ya?" kekeh Naruto, melihat pelayan tengah memberikan pakan khusus pada rubah eksotik, paling anomali sedunia, diberi nama Kyuubi karena berekor sembilan.

"Kautega membiarkannya menduda, main sendirian di taman rumah," Kushina berdecak, memandang iba pada rubah yang makan dengan serakah.

Naruto mengerling pada taman rumahnya yang sepertinya cocok dijadikan lapangan bola. "Enak jadi Kyuubi, ya. Main dengan Kaa-chan di rumah."

"Jadi Kyuubi, sih, enak." Kushina menyetujui, kemudian memerhatikan putranya yang makan dengan lahap. "Ibu mana senang ditinggal suami dan anak, jadi _Board of Director_ Namikaze _Group_ , piranti teknologi, yang gencar-gencarnya rilis produk Android perdana?"

"Kaa-chan, kok, ditinggal jadi _Board of Director,_ tinggal ongkang-ongkang kaki dan arisan malah pusing?"

Naruto menelan suapan besarnya, menatap heran—dan dalam hati menahan hasrat memutar bola mata—pada Kushina yang tampak senang memandanginya makan.

"Pemilik uang itu harusnya tinggal duduk manis."

"Justru itu! Karena BoD adalah pemilik uang, perlu ada yang mengontrol keuangan; kas perusahaan. Kalau tidak, bisa tidak balik modal." Kushina mendramatisir helaan napasnya.

Naruto mengunyah makanan lamat-lamat suapan berikutnya. Menghirup-hela napas seteratur ibu hamil sedang yoga. Dia khatam tahu apa kelanjutannya.

"Mana kursi CEO masih kosong," desah Kushina, berpura-pura resah.

Tawa Minato tersembunyi di balik mangkuk, menikmati menyeruput sup tofu, juga wajah masam putranya dan kedipan sebelah mata istrinya.

Jika saja Kushina Namikaze—dulunya saat masih gadis bermarga Uzumaki—bukanlah ibundanya, niscaya Naruto akan mendamprat telak. Oke, ia memang bodoh, tapi dia tahu bahwa CEO itu kenyataannya cuma jadi babu.

Orang bilang pangkat CEO adalah penempat teratas takhta sosial, karena pekerja keras dan label prestasi segala macam. Naruto mendengus. Sejatinya CEO itu babunya _Board of Director_ a.k.a pemilik uang. CEO harusnya bekerja keras dengan modal yang diberikan _BoD_ , _Board of Director_ tinggal kasih modal dan terima _profit_.

Lucunya, fakta dan realita yang sering temui, posisi CEO setali tiga uang dengan menjadi _playboy_ posesif yang tidak bisa hidup kalau ditinggal perempuan yang membuat mereka mabuk kepayang.

Mengapa mereka masih bisa kerja dan menghasilkan uang, itulah yang jadi misteri.

Naruto sebagai anak di posisi lebih tinggi—uh, maaf, bukan pintanya terlahir sebagai anak BoD—seringkali miris. Oke, dia memang golongan lelaki susah dapat pacar. Lantaran profesi jadi hambatan, bukannya kurang tampan ( _self-proclaimmed_ sebenarnya).

Yah, dia tidak menyalahkan juga. Media mengglorifikasi romantisme cinta pada petinggi. Seolah dicinta dengan dimanja oleh orang yang punya harta, takhta, dan rupa adalah segala-galanya; tiga hal fana dan besar kemungkinan takkan bertahan selamanya.

Dunia yang Naruto hadapi tidak seperti itu, dan bagaimana bisa ia hendak berbagi kehidupannya, jika perempuannya tipe yang butuh perhatian 24/7 dan suka dimanjakan dengan segala kemewahan?

Aduh, gajinya jadi tentara (sekalipun di _Tokushu Sakusen Gun_ , seringkali di _Special Operation Force_ ) saja minimalis. Padahal kerjanya bertaruh nyawa, risiko terluka baik psikologis maupun fisik, belum lagi keterbatasan waktu dengan keluarga demi keamanan negara dan dunia.

Naruto tidak butuh apresiasi lebih selain terima kasih, tapi tolong jangan menghina kaum sepertinya. Sekalipun ibunya bolak-balik membujuk untuk berhenti jadi tentara, tapi sudah jadi panggilan jiwa, siapa lagi bisa menghentikannya?

"Omong-omong. Kudengar dari Kakashi, kemarin kau makan keong, teripang, dan teritip."

Minato mengerling dengan keterkejutan, berkata gembira, "Oh, Kushina-ku telah berevolusi rupanya."

"Iya, aku ambil di tebing buat makan unit SOF-ku. Enak, apalagi direbus pakai air kelapa." Naruto mendengus. Apa ibunya bervolusi dengan cara lain, untuk memanipulasi putra sendiri agar menekuni jalan hidup sesuai kemauan orang tua?

"Memprihatinkan." Kushina geleng-geleng kepala, menatap putranya dengan sorot _malang-sekali-kau-putraku-sayang_. "Apa kata orang kalau tahu ibunya _Board of Director_ , tapi anaknya kelayapan di negeri orang makan teripang?"

"Apa kata orang kalau tahu bapaknya jenderal, tapi anaknya pernah makan racun kobra saat pelatihan SOF di America's _Delta Force_?" Minato bersekutu dengan istrinya, berpura mendesah tak percaya.

"Oh, astaga. Jangan keras-keras, Suamiku! Nanti tidak ada anak gadis mau menciumnya kalau tahu dia dicium kobra duluan," pekik Kushina (sok) panik.

"Begini misi kita, Kushina," Minato menyorotkan pandangan seolah ada situasi amat genting terjadi sementara istrinya begitu serius memandangnya balik, "kita harus menyimpan rahasia ini demi harkat-martabat keluarga."

"Well, aku bangga jadi diriku sendiri." Naruto mengusap hidung dengan ibujari ketika orang tuanya menoleh dan menyorotnya.

"Dan kamu, Naruto, jangan berani-berani cerita pada kekasihmu bahwa kau pernah menelan racun kobra, bahkan nyaris diperkosa saat ujian militer untuk masuk tim _Special Forces Group_!" Kushina menggelengkan kepala dengan dramatis. "Jangan, itu memalukan!"

 _Don't be shameful of who you are. That's your parents job._ Nasehat _sableng_ Sai yang dikutip dari internet itu terngiang di pikiran Naruto yang menatap kedua orangnya berkasak-kusuk. Mungkin perlu diputar balik dalam situasi Naruto. Kalau yang memalukan orang tuanya, anak harus bagaimana?

 _Tuhan, tabahkan Hamba menghadapi kedua orang tua yang niat sekali menjadikan putranya anak durhaka_. Naruto tertawa garing dan menepuk dada dengan bangga.

"Syukurlah anak Yang Mulia Tuan dan Nyonya Namikaze, dengan keren dan tampan, berhasil menelan racun kobra, makan segala macam rupa, dipanggang, direbus, dibekukan, sampai nyaris impoten ... diracun dari sianida sampai ganja, diinjeksi afrodisiak sampai dijejali masakan mengerikan rasa makanan anjing Letdu Kiba Inuzuka, bahkan hampir impoten, dan tetap bernapas sampai hari ini!"

"Maaf menghancurkan euforiamu, setiap anggota unit SOF rahasiamu juga telah melakukannya dan bernapas sampai hari ini, Anak Muda," sergah Minato geli.

"Yang lain tidak pernah terancam impoten, ya." Naruto menusuk bola daging, melahapnya penuh nafsu.

Kushina menopang dagu. "Sudahlah, Naruto. Berhenti saja jadi tentara PBB, ya. Cobalah mengerti perasaan ibu, yang kejang jiwa-raga tahu putranya kelayapan di negeri orang, cuma makan teripang, dan tiap waktu nyawanya bisa saja teregang."

"Ingat, ya, ingat perkataan Kaa-chan hari ini baik-baik!" Naruto mengetuk-ketukkan sendok ke mangkuk nasinya. "Nanti jangan bilang " _ganba-ttebane_! _Jadikan mereka camilan Kyuubi, Naruto_!" pas aku pesan-pesan terakhir sebelum menginfiltrasi lokasi konflik!"

Kushina memalingkan pandangan pada suaminya, menyungging senyum manis. "Omong-omong, aku sudah mengontak _Event Organizer_ untuk menyiapkan pertunangan putra kita."

"KAA-CHAN!" Naruto membanting sumpit ke sisi mangkuk.

Minato tertawa lagi dengan ulah keduanya. Merasa awet muda dikelilingi dua orang yang paling dicintainya, sebigini bersinergi.

Pelayan-pelayan yang berdiri di sudut ruangan mengulum senyum dengan keantikan interaksi keluarga yang mereka layani.

"Kaa-chan, aku benar-benar minggat dari rumah, nih!" ancam Naruto.

"Ya Tuhan. Gaji kamu tuh sebagai tentara itu tidak bakal bisa kasih makan korban perang. Mau makan apa kamu kalau minggat dari rumah?"

Hidung Naruto kembang-kempis emosi. "Makan teripang!"

"Nanti bagaimana kamu menafkahi Kyuubi?!" pekik Kushina. "Mau kamu kasih makan apa dia, hah?!"

Naruto menepuk tegas puncak kepala si boneka imitasi rubah kesayangannya. "Aku bakal naik pangkat dan jadi jenderal, lalu kasih makan istri dan Kyuubi dengan makanan murah apa saja asal _halal!_ "

Kushina berdesah ala heroine telenovela. "Ya, itu pun kalau kamu tidak impoten—"

"Stop!" Naruto mengangkat sumpit, mengatup-buka sumpit seperti capit kepiting dengan dramatis. "Kalau memang Kaa-chan pikir aku impoten—dan kan sudah dibuktikan dengan rekam jejak medis bahwa aku TIDAK mandul—kenapa, _kenapa_ malah tega menjodohkan perempuan tak berdosa dengan anakmu?"

"Yah ... anak teman ayahmu itu baik, kok, Sayang." Kushina tersenyum hangat pada putranya. "Kan yang anakku itu kamu."

Naruto menatap setakzim bisu menghadapi manusia bebal tobat. "Kasihan sekali anak gadis itu, bakal punya ibu mertua seperti Kaa-chan."

Sama sekali tak tersinggung, Kushina malah bersidekap dengan anggun. "Ow, aku yakin dia pasti akan bahagia punya ibu mertua secantik dan sebaik ibumu ini."

Naruto menoleh pada ayahnya dengan muram. "Kenapa pilih menikahi Kaa-chan?"

"Ayahmu jatuh cintanya pada ibumu," sela Kushina ceria. "Kalau tidak, kau tidak bakal ada untuk menakuti dunia, Nak."

Minato mengangguk pada Naruto, geli menyaksikan interaksi ibu-anak yang selalu memenuhi selera humornya tiap mereka berkumpul. "Benar kata ibumu. Sudahlah, Naruto, gajimu dan makan Kyuubi saja, lebih mahal makan Kyuubi."

"Kyuubi sudah jadi terlalu manja, perlu didisiplinkan dengan makanan vegetarian." Naruto menoleh pada rubahnya yang tengah mengulet malas di taman rumahnya, menikmati paparan sinar matahari.

"Nah, itu. Makanan vegetarian yang Kyuubi makan itu mahal," sahut Kushina, seolah tengah bicara tentang krisis moneter dunia.

"Tsk. Nanti begitu coba teripang rebus air kelapa, Kyuubi bakal sadar betapa enaknya semua itu." Naruto mencureng pada si rubah yang kini berguling lambat-lambat di lapangan.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok," sela Minato ringan, "keluarga kita tidak bakal jatuh miskin cuma karena kasih makan Kyuubi."

"Tapi, kau bisa jatuh miskin kalau kasih makan Kyuubi kayak memberi makan kucing kampung." Kushina tersenyum riang pada putranya.

Naruto sedang merunutkan benang merah. Iblis merah ak.a ibunya, bersama dengan ayahnya. Dua titisan yang sering dianggap monster oleh dunia bawah tanah. Lahirlah dirinya. Menerror jiwa para pendosa sampai ke alam barzah.

 _Well_ , masuk akal.

"Terima kasih telah melahirkanku, membesarkanku, mengizinkanku membuat dunia ini lebih baik, dan masih menafkahinya juga Kyuubi meski telah sebesar ini!" Naruto menundukkan kepala dengan hormat disambut tawa kedua orang tuanya.

Kushina mengulurkan tangan, menepuk lembut punggung tangan putranya. "Ayolah, penghasilanmu cuma cukup buat pasokan ramen harian, 'kan? Kaa-chan mengerti, kok."

"Hamba tarik kata-kata barusan," ucap Naruto dengan wajah tablo.

"Omong-omong, Naruto, terlepas dari soal kau tidak mau jadi CEO Namikaze _Group_ ... kau kenapa tidak mau dijodohkan?" ganti Minato menyetir pembicaraan. "Ketemu saja belum. Daripada kau luntang-lantung begitu. Percintaanmu juga enam tahun terakhir sejak perang di Hokkaido itu, tidak pernah ada yang berhasil."

"Kaa-chan sudah lihat anaknya. Dia cantik sekali, kok."

"Cantik kan bisa hilang seiring usia berjalan."

"Ya, kamu belum ketemu dia, sih."

"Nah, itu. _Ketemu saja belum_ ," Naruto memutar sumpit selincah memainkan pistol di tangan, "tahu-tahu nanti bertunangan dengan perempuan antah-berantah. Kalau tidak cocok, kan yang kasihan bukan hanya kami, tapi juga keluarga yang punya ekspektasi tinggi.

"Lagipula ini era millenial. Masyarakat Jepang saja sekarang mayoritas tidak menikah, dan itu tidak apa-apa, kok."

Kushina menghela napas panjang. "Astaga, Minato. Aku yakin kita tidak membesarkan anak kita untuk main UFO saja."

"UFO?" Baik Minato maupun Naruto mengerjapkan mata.

" _Unidentified Fling Occurence_." Kushina menatap keduanya, sadar benar kedua lelaki paling dicintainya kurang gaul dan tak mengikuti peradaban zaman modern. Ada yang lebih krusial untuk mereka urus daripada hal semacam itu.

"Kaa-chan tidak mengajarimu menjadi pria seperti itu, Naruto. Kalau semua anak muda Jepang pikirannya sepertimu, pantas saja negara kita sekarang krisis karena degenerasi SDM."

Naruto menghela napas panjang. "Ya, tapi tidak berarti jadi memaksakan pernikahan juga. Pernikahan tidak bisa dijadikan mainan, dan itu melibatkan lebih dari sekadar pasangan. Kan, kedua keluarga juga ikut terikat jadinya.

"Ya, masa aku yang masih bermental dan pikiran bocah begini, mau melahirkan dan sok-sokan membesarkan bocah?"

Baik Minato dan Kushina menatap sangsi pada putra mereka yang barusan tampak sangat kharismatik mengatakan hal itu. Apalagi di usianya yang menginjak dua puluh delapan tahun ini.

Tidak menutupi fakta bahwa kedewasaan seseorang tidak bisa diukur dari takaran usia, mereka tahu, kadang Naruto bisa sangat kekanakan kalau putra mereka mau.

Namun sebagai orang tua yang mengetahui sepak terjang anaknya di medan perang dan berkancah di dunia bawah tanah, mereka yakin Naruto bisa jadi ayah yang baik.

"Begini, coba pikirkan." Naruto meletakkan sumpit dengan tenang di sisi piring datar berisi ikan bakar. "Kalau aku punya anak, sementara aku selalu bepergian kemana-mana karena misi, kasihan anak-istriku selalu ditinggal sendiri. Tidak ada figur ayah dan suami yang mereka perlukan. Belum lagi kalau aku pulang ..."

— _pulang tanpa nama saja, tidak_. Naruto batal menyelesaikan perkataan melihat reaksi ibunya.

Kushina mengembuskan napas panjang, menggeleng karena tidak ingin dengar kelanjutan. Suaminya dulu seperti ini, dan putranya sama saja. Bagaimanapun protokol menetapkan, kalaupun tentara dari grup rahasia seperti mereka gugur dalam tugas, tidak boleh ada yang tahu.

Ibu dan istri mana tidak sedih mengetahui hal-hal buruk bisa saja terjadi tiap waktu?

"Bagaimana dengan ... yah, kautahu, pelepasan hasrat seksual?" Minato mengalihkan, menatap anaknya dengan saksama.

"Wah, Tou-chan harusnya paling tahu, banyak lelaki di luar sana sepertiku. Unit TSG-ku saja, deh." Naruto mengangkat bahu, acuh tak acuh. "Aku tidak mau jadi lelaki berotak selangkangan.

"Ada perempuan baik di luar sana, yang ingin kucintai dengan hati, tidak sepantasnya cuma jadi pelampiasan hasrat seksual. Dan tidak ada satu pun perempuan atau bahkan lelaki, pantas diperlakukan cuma jadi begitu saja."

"Oh, lihat, Minato. Anak kita sudah dewasa." Kushina menangkup punggung tangan putranya, membelai kulit tan dan jelek dengan baret-baret luka dengan bangga.

"Memang biasanya aku anak kecil?" Naruto mencebik bibir.

"Uhm. _You're still my baby_." Kushina mengangguk tanpa dosa, mengabaikan decakan anaknya. "Coba kamu lihat Uchiha, anak kedua mereka saja sebentar lagi akan bertunangan. Temanmu, 'kan?"

Naruto membelalak, raut wajah seketika mencerah. "Demi semangat api Konoha, sumpah CEO Uchiha Corp. Sasuke Uchiha-sama akhirnya tidak gonta-ganti gadis lagi?! Gadis sial mana yang mau dipinang olehnya?!"

"Dari salah satu keluarga berada juga, pastinya." Minato menuangkan lagi jus jeruk ke gelasnya sendiri. "Tapi kalau dia masih suka gonta-ganti gadis tapi menikah hanya karena terpaksa, kasihan juga perempuannya."

"Iya juga. Perempuan itu bisa dicampakkan kapan saja." Kushina geleng-geleng kepala. "Realita tuh bukan fiksi. Ini efek media massa menglorifikasi badboy-playboy tobat untuk seseorang saja, padahal perubahan diri manusia itu _bukan_ karena ada seseorang mengubahnya, tapi itu datang dari diri sendiri. Kalau ia berubah karena orang lain, begitu orang itu tidak ada, dia bisa kembali jadi dirinya yang dulu atau bahkan lebih parah."

Naruto bergidik ngeri. "Kaa-chan, pembicaraan kita mulai horror."

Minato mengangguk membenarkan perkataan istrinya. "Kesannya pertunangan dan pernikahan adalah jalan keluar permasalahan, ya. Padahal kalau menikah, masalah hidup cenderung bertambah. Malah lebih kompleks lagi, karena harus dihadapi berdua."

"Tapi ... itu Sasuke, sih. Terlepas dari bagaimanapun kelakuannya, tetap saja perempuan tidak akan meninggalkannya." Naruto mengaduk-aduk nasinya asal. "Dia mapan, tampan, bisa memanjakan dengan kekayaan. Semua akan menanti hingga hatinya terbuka. Bahkan banyak gadis bilang, di ranjang, dia sangat seksi."

"Lelaki itu secara biologis, libidonya jauh lebih besar dari perempuan—tapi tidak semua seperti ini. Bila mereka mampu mengendalikan diri, Kaa-chan pribadi berpikiran justru lelaki macam merekalah yang sangat seksi."

Mungkin naluri seorang ibu bicara, mengetahui dari raut wajah putranya yang memendung dengan tampang _aku-ini-pria-tak-laku-laku_.

Perlahan-lahan sudut-sudut mulut Naruto terangkat. Coba saja ia berani bercerita pada ibunya—psst, ayahnya memang tahu karena ia telah naik pangkat menjadi Letjen yang bertanggung jawab untuk SOF unit Matahari Terbit—bahwa saat dijejali afrodisiak dalam perang enam tahun lalu, dia disandera bersama wanita, bukan menderita menahan ledakan gairah sendirian.

Senyum itu menyurut begitu cepat, nyaris tak kasat. Apa kabar teman sanderanya yang begitu tabah dan kuat?

Naruto tertunduk. Coba saja unit rahasianya tidak dimasukkan di antara pasukan PBB, tidak dikirim untuk misi perdamaian di Timur Tengah, maupun bersama American Delta Force dan misi teritorial kelautan berbulan-bulan, mungkin ia punya kesempatan.

Ya, untuk bertemu lagi dengan Hinata Hyuuga.

"Sebentar. Tou-chan baru sadar." Mata biru yang diwariskan pada Naruto secara genetik itu berkilat-kilat. "Naruto, tadi kaubilang, da perempuan baik di luar sana yang ingin kau cintai dengan hati?"

Napas Naruto tersendat sesaat. "A-ada yang salah dengan itu, Tou-chan?"

"Oh. Anak kita sudah punya kekasih, rupanya." Minato memandang dengan sayang pada istrinya yang langsung tersenyum girang.

"A-aku tidak punya pacar!" Naruto yang baru mau pakai jurus seribu satu muslihat, lenyap dari meja makan sekarang juga, tidak bisa kabur karena kuku sang ibu mencengkeram ganas tangannya.

"Tapi ada yang kausuka!" Kushina mengerucut mulut, ketika Naruto melepaskan tangannya. "Lupakan saja perempuan itu, Naruto! Kaa-chan yakin, kamu tidak akan menyesal mengenal perempuan yang akan ditunangkan denganmu. Anaknya baik, kok. Sudah terjamin latar belakang, profil, prestasi—"

"Terima kasih makanannya. Aku pergi dulu ke markas, lupa belum mengetik laporan misi _defuse_ bom panci di Afrika!" Naruto melahap seluruh makanan yang tersisa sekali suap.

Kedua orang tuanya menyaksikan putra mereka menyambar kartu reuni dan boneka Kyuubi. Mengelusi rubah anomali yang disembunyikan dari dunia—agar tidak ditangkap institusi hewan dunia atau apalah itu yang akan menjadikan Kyuubi objek eksperimentasi atau spesimen laboraturium untuk diteliti.

Kyuubi yang Naruto pelihara sejak remaja. Naruto menemukan rubah dalam kardus dekat sebuah kuil, ya, di hari berhujan saat _study tour_. Konon katanya, rubah kutukan warga desa.

 _Mungkin ada benarnya_ , pikir Kushina. Setengah memandangi rubah eksotik itu, yang seolah memprovokasi Naruto untuk lagi-lagi pergi demi misi.

"Halah, Naruto." Kushina menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, lembut memandangi putranya yang lari terbirit-birit. "Boleh saja dia jago menjinakkan bom panci, tapi di rumah, masak selain ramen saja malah meledakkan panci sendiri."

Minato tersenyum tipis. Tidak berniat mengklarifikasi, bahwa Naruto tidak sekadar menonaktifkan bom panci. Tidak juga bersedia mengoreksi bahwa Kushina lebih ahli meledakkan panci di rumah sendiri, terlebih karena Kushina mendekat padanya dengan senyuman mencerahkan dunia.

"Psst, Anata, tapi anak kita tidak benar-benar mandul, 'kan?"

* * *

Kalau di Jepang sana, memang penduduknya banyak yang jarang menikah karena banyak faktor (misalkan finansial pasti dipercayakan pada sang istri; suami miris sendiri, beban pikiran mampu-tidaknya mereka membesarkan dan mendidik anak (untuk mereka, sekadar mencukupi kebutuhan primal anak mereka saja tidak cukup; kehilangan kebebasan, belum lagi kebutuhan hidup yang mahal apalagi di perkotaan), makanya terjadi degenerasi penduduk.

Kalau ada yang masih ingat pelajaran IPS waktu SMP, soal piramida kependudukan. Sekarang Jepang tengah memiliki piramida terbalik (manula adalah mayoritas penduduk sementara orang-orang dalam masa usia produktif kerja justru menurun drastis, karena tingkat kelahiran anak yang rendah). Karena itulah pemerintahnya tengah menggalakkan program pernikahan dan memberikan banyak kelowongan (jaminan kehidupan) mengenai hal ini.

Soal perjodohan, ini umum terjadi bukan hanya di Jepang, tapi memang di kalangan militer. Biasanya jenderal suka menjodohkan anak mereka dengan anak temannya atau bawahannya, untuk menjaga kerahasiaan, maupun karena dari lingkup keluarga militer pasti telah mengerti resiko militan apalagi yang terjun ke medan perang.

... jadi Kushina dan Namikaze jodohin Naruto, bukan asal jodohin aja karena kebelet punya mantu atau cucu.

 _If this is not fluffy, then what? Vigarooo_ *bobo mbuntel sama Kyuubi*

Terima kasih pada **Amu B, Tectona Grandis** , dan **666-Avenger** yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk RnR fic ini.


	6. Chapter 6

_Potong bebek angsa_

 _Angsa di kuali_

 _Jomblo udah lama_

 _Ngenes tiap hari_

 _Galau ke sana_

 _Galau ke sini_

 _Lalalalalalalalalalala, la la!_

 _(_ **anonymous** _)_

* * *

"Oi, sudah mengerjakan laporan misi kemarin—eh?"

Naruto yang baru masuk bar, menemukan anggota unitnya terkapar. _Saklek_ jiwa menyanyikan lagu dari negara khatulistiwa, tapi mengibarkan saputangan berwarna bendera Jepang senahas pria _single_. Berbotol-botol bir dekat mereka.

"Udon, pesan udon!" seru Kiba di sela ceguk mabuknya. Dia mengelus bahunya sendiri, bertampang ala pujangga merana. "Aku merinding dengan rima puitis kata-kataku!"

Udon mengangguk-angguk. Menarik papan menu ke dekatnya. "Pesan _Spaghetti Napolitana_ tiga lagi!"

"Aku juga merinding. Sensasi apa ini?" Gaara menggeser tiga botol sake dari depannya sendiri, sorot pandangnya berkabut.

"Tanda-tanda kehadiran siluman rubah." Sai tidak tampak mabuk, ia menoleh pada Naruto yang menghampiri mereka. "Nah, benar, kan."

"Berang-berang dan kerang juga enak!" seru Chouji penuh nafsu, _snack bar_ yang tersaji di meja, secara praktis dan mistis tersedot semua masuk mulutnya. "Yakiniku sepuluh porsi lagi!"

"Omong apa kau soal layang-layang?!" Lee berwajah semerah udang matang, bau alkohol, dan mata berkunang-kunang. Bangun dengan serabutan, menarik kaus yang Naruto kenakan. "AKU YANG AKAN MENAAANG!"

"Ah, anak mama sudah datang." Shino mengangguk takzim.

"Tahu saja kau ibuku bikin perkara lagi." Naruto tertawa lepas. "Dasar Bujang. Apa kalian tidak punya tempat pulang?"

"Mumpung kita libur seminggu!" Konohamaru mengacungkan gelas ke udara. " _Ber-su-_ hiiik _-lang_!"

"Tapi libur seminggu itu cuma mitos," kata Gaara, hingga bunyi _kretek_ nyata terdengar dari para penghuni meja.

Shino melenguh pelan. "Biasanya kalau Gaara sudah bilang begitu, itu pasti jadi nyata."

"Tarik kata-katamu, Gaara," sergah Shikamaru, "kau tidak tahu apa yang kakakmu lakukan padaku karena pergi misi melulu."

Naruto duduk di sisi Shikamaru yang menggeser gelas dan botol bir ke arahnya. "Istri dan anakmu apa kabar?"

"Sehat. Dia menyambitku dengan kipas semalam, entah kaget atau marah tahu aku pulang." Shikamaru menoleh, Naruto mengakak histeris melihat wajahnya terbelah dengan lintangan baret hasil kena sambit kipas sakti. "Anakku baik, dia sudah pandai berhitung sampai kali-bagi."

"Jenius itu bawaan gen, mungkin benar, ya," tanggap Gaara. Sebagai seorang paman dari ponakan yang cerdas, tentu dia merasa bangga. "Omong-omong, kalian empat hari lagi reuni SMA, 'kan?"

"Kau ikut kami saja, oke?" ucap Kiba setelah ditampar Naruto dengan lembaran uang baru, hasil ambil gaji bulan ini.

"Memangnya boleh?" Bila saja Gaara punya alis, pasti telah terangkat sebelah saat ini.

"Boleh, kok. Alumni bukan angkatan kami saja yang mau datang. Belum lagi, pasti pada bawa gandengan." Sai menjumput remah-remah senbei dengan sumpit, kemudian menyuapkannya ke Lee yang teler.

"Panitianya siapa?" tanya Shino, menggelindingkan berbotol-botol bir, yang langsung dihentikan oleh Shikamaru agar botolnya tidak pecah.

"Naruto pasti senang mendengaaaarnyaaa!" Kiba merangkul Naruto yang langsung menangkup tangan ke wajah bau alkoholnya. Mengabaikan umpatan Naruto karena Kiba menggigit tangannya. "CEO Uchiha _Corporation_ , Sasuke Uchiha-sama!"

"Siapa senang dengar nama dia, heh?" Naruto melotot, menyentak lengan Kiba darinya dengan semena-mena.

Gaara mengerutkan kening. "Sasuke tidak lulus dari KHS bersama kalian, 'kan?"

Jawaban didapatkan dari para alumnus KHS dengan gelengan serentak.

"Kenapa dia bisa jadi panitia kalau begitu?" tanya Gaara.

Shikamaru menguap malas seraya menggosok-gosok matanya yang merah karena kurang tidur. "Aaah. Kudengar dari Ino, ini karena Sasuke yang melobi Andaz Hotel di Toranomon Hills, agar teras bar _rooftop 600_ -nya bisa dipakai untuk acara reuni."

"TERAS BAAAAAR!" Lee bersorak menggelegar. "LUARRR BIASAAA!"

"Aish, Lee-Senpai!" Konohamaru asal ambil tas entah siapa untuk membekap Lee yang menguarkan bau alkohol. "Wah, itu dekat pelabuhan Tokyo, 'kan?"

Shino yang telah mengecek gawainya mengangguk. "Teras bar ada di _rooftop_ dan lantai 52 hotelnya, Andaz Tokyo hotel itu salah satu gedung tertinggi di Tokyo, mungkin kedua atau ketiga setelah Tokyo _Sky Tree_."

"Mayor Asuma bilang, sake terkenal, bir domestik, _champagne_ , dan _cocktail_ di bar itu rasanya sangat enak," cetus Chouji yang telah pulih setelah menghabiskan piring yakiniku ke dua puluh tujuh.

Shikamaru berdecak sambil menggeleng kepala. "Pasti karena pernah mengajak istrinya ke sana, makanya Mayor Asuma tahu tempat seperti itu."

Gaara non-ekspresi memandangi bertumpuk-tumpuk piring dan deretan botol bir kosong. "Kalian menghabiskan sisa gaji untuk mabuk-mabukkan di sini, nanti bagaimana kalian bayar minuman di bar itu?"

"Air mineral masa bayar?" Lee meregangkan badan, tersadar dari kegilaannya.

"Ya, tinggal bayar." Konohamaru mengerjapkan mata.

Shikamaru berdecak ketika tatapannya bergulir pada Naruto, Gaara, dan Konohamaru. "Tsk. Anak pejabat memang berbeda."

"Katanya, sih, Sasuke juga yang bayar untuk makanan dan minuman di bar. Jadi kita benar-benar tinggal datang bawa badan." Shikamaru menyeringai kecil.

"CEO memang berbeda." Naruto mencebik mulut.

"Pantas saja banyak yang mau datang, bukan cuma angkatan kita." Shino menjejalkan seluruh senbei ke mulut Chouji yang nyaris berseru sekeras guntur—reaksi purba orang zaman pra-sejarah dapat makanan. Hei, anggota tergempal mereka ini pasti mengalahkan tarzan kalau ditantang lomba makan.

Tidak jauh beda dengan wajah manusia terjangkit rabies, Kiba merangkul lagi Naruto. "Makanyaaa, sana ambil posisi CEO—"

"—kalaupun iya aku ambil, nanti siapa yang menyelamatkan pantat kalian yang kena lempar granat, hah?" potong Naruto sewot.

"Loh, bukannya Naruto-Senpai yang pantatnya selalu kami selamatkan dari lemparan granat?" Konohamaru menyengir, berkelit dari lemparan bola tisu yang nyaris menepak kepalanya.

Shino menautkan pandangan pada Naruto yang menggerutu sambil menyiapkan amunisi bola tisu. "Kau bisa saja jadi CEO, ataupun pakai sedikit gratifikasi dari orang tua untuk naik pangkat, kenapa malah mulai segalanya dari nol?"

"Tidak mau memanfaatkan orang tua, ya?" Shikamaru menyeringai. "Kedengarannya malah kau menyia-nyiakan kelebihan yang kau punya sejak lahir."

Naruto melemparkan bola tisu pada Shino dan Shikamaru, tepat sasaran mendepak dahi keduanya. "Apa aku lupa cerita, dulu aku cuma tinggal dengan ibu berdua saja? Saat ayah pergi demi misi perang biokimia, musuhnya begitu banyak, jadi ibuku terpaksa membawaku pergi dari _Mansion_ Namikaze, hidup prihatin di rumah susun nyaris ambruk?"

"Oh, yang rumah susunnya kena gusur karena dibikin _Mall_ Uchiha?" Kiba mengakak, menahan Naruto menyumpali tisu ke mulutnya.

"Sudahlah." Naruto mendengus. "Sasuke kan tidak tahu, itu bukan salahnya."

Naruto berdesis sengit karena teman-temannya malah menyeringai, seolah mengingatkan Naruto akan memori bahwa ia pernah mengejar-kejar Sasuke ke SMA lain, agar tetap bersama mereka di KHS.

Kisah pertemanan bertepuk sebelah tangan mereka jadi legenda di Konoha.

"Hubungan dengan kenapa kau pilih hidup prihatin, kenapa?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Karena, ya, dulu saat baru pindah, ternyata aku sangat manja." Naruto menyisiri seisi bar yang mulai ramai didatangi pengunjung di jam makan siang. "Kehidupan kami tiba-tiba saja berubah menyedihkan, bahkan Ibu sampai memutuskan menyekolahkanku dengan nama marganya—sampai besar, itu membuat pandanganku terhadap orang-orang, ya ... berubah."

Chouji sampai menoleh karena jeda dramatis di meja. "Maksudmu?"

"Tidak semua orang mampu dan mau jadi pahlawan untuk mereka sendiri. Namun, ada juga yang memang butuh pertolongan." Naruto menyentil tisu sampai menyundul pantat botol bir. "Dulu, saat hidupku dan Kaa-chan menyedihkan sekali, bahkan Tou-chan di medang perang sana, tidak ada yang menolong kami—meskipun kami benar-benar butuh."

"Susah juga, sih, orang bilang kalian pasti hidup enak-enak sebagai keluarga konglomerat Namikaze," tanggap Shino.

"Nah itu. Mereka hanya lihat enaknya saja." Naruto menerawang bar, deretan botol dengan likuid warna-warni berkilau ditimpa cahaya. "Susah dijelaskan, rasanya ... aku tidak ingin ada orang lain mengalami sepedih dulu yang pernah kualami. Biar saja aku yang menderita, yang lain jangan."

"Ya, tapi kenapa mesti jadi tentara?" kejar Gaara. "Akan lebih mudah untukmu kalau berpolitik."

"Kalau kaulupa," Naruto mencurengkan dahi dengan sebal, "otakku pas-pasan."

"Astaga, _Nine Tailed Fox_ yang bahkan diwaspadai sembilan elit _Special Operation Forces_ di dunia, bilang otaknya pas-pasan." Konohamaru menelungkupkan badan di meja. "Kalau Naruto Senpai otaknya pas-pasan, bagaimana dengan otakku?"

"Otakmu ya otak-otak." Udon menepuk bahu kawan sejawatnya.

"Hentikan melakukan hal memalukan, _Narubebe_!" Naruto menghardik kedua juniors-nya yang saling cekik, bermula dari Konohamaru hendak mencekik Udon yang berusaha menangkal.

"Kau, sebagai ketua dari unit termemalukan dan orang paling memalukan yang pernah kutahu, tidak pantas bilang begitu." Kiba menatap Naruto jenaka, menepuk pundaknya.

"Bagaimana unit _Narubebe_ tidak memalukan, ketuanya saja begitu," komentar Shikamaru yang bertopang dagu, melihat perseteruan Naruto mencoba mencekik mati Kiba. "Kesimpulan, Naruto lebih ahli main otot daripada otak, makanya dia tidak jadi politikus."

"Aku ingin meninjumu, tapi kau benar. Dan yang jenius itu kau, Shikamaru." Naruto berdecak, menahan Kiba yang tengah memiting dirinya dalam kuncian mematikan. Cengirannya terbit. "Terinspirasi ayahku. Tiap lihat ibuku bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman arisan dan berbisnis. Melihat orang beraktivitas dan tersenyum saja, aku ingin melindungi semua itu."

"Ooow!" Kiba bersendawa, menahan tangan Naruto yang nyaris menampar ubun-ubunnya. "Omonganmu itu, bikin aku merinding. Coba kautambahkan, ingin melindungi seorang kekasih hati."

"Tidak punya!" Naruto mengambek dengan dengusan dan menoyor kepala Kiba.

"Lah, bagaimana dengan yang waktu itu tersekap denganmu, enam tahun lalu, di Perang _Aka no Hana_ Hokkaido?" goda Kiba telak sambil menempeleng kepala Naruto.

Peristiwa terror yang beresonansi di Hokkaido enam tahun lalu itu dinamai _Aka no Hana_ , karena Hokkaido terkenal dengan padang bunga, yang banyak darah-tumpah selama satu bulan lamanya di sana. Bala bantuan datang untuk para _terrorist_ , dari sindikat organisasi kejahan terorganisir internasional; mafia singkatnya.

Aliansi Famiglia yang ingin mengacaukan Jepang, karena hendak mengedarkan afrodisiak, itu berhujung tujuan utama: _human-trafficking_ , menjarah baik lelaki maupun perempuan untuk dijadikan prostitur.

Belum lagi mayat-mayat yang tak sempat diselamatkan karena perang berkecamuk, dijarah oleh _terrorist_ , mereka jual pada mafioso dan yakuza untuk diambil organ-organ yang bisa didonorkan. Mafioso akan melelangnya di pasar gelap.

Karena itulah, setelah membekuk Toneri yang sempat kabur, salah satu unit rahasia _Special Operation Group_ Jepang yang juga tercakup sebagai tentara PBB, mereka dikirim bersama tentara PBB lainnya keluar negeri.

 _Japanese Self Defense Force_ (Jietai), mewakili Jepang, mengirimkan tiga unit untuk ke Palermo, Italia.

Unit _Special Operation Group/Forces_ (SOF), unit rahasia Matahari Terbit (karena semua anggotanya adalah _all-rounders_ sebagai tentara baik perang udara, darat, maupun laut), satu unit kecil SOF _Combat Medics_ (unit berisi paramedis sekaligus kombatan elit), dan satu unit SOF _Defense Intelligence_ _(_ intel).

Tiga tim jadi satu, bersama tim tentara PBB, melakukan agresi militer basis aliansi organisasi kejahatan terorganisir, mencegat mereka untuk mengirimkan bala bantuan ke Hokkaido dan membantu terrorist.

Bisa dikatakan, kalau bukan karena keberanian mereka menginfiltrasi dan mempenetrasi wilayah lawan dengan taktik perang gerilya (jumlah tentara PBB berbanding aliansi famiglia dan sindikat organisasi jahat sekitar 1: 50), mungkin terrorist bisa-bisa menjalar ke seluruh Jepang.

Satgas _Jieitai (Japanese Self-Defense Force)_ dan _Keishichou_ (kepolisian Jepang), berhasil mengakhiri peperangan yang berlangsung sebulan lamanya di Hokkaido. Ironis, kredit utama jatuh pada jasa mereka.

Peperangan menyisakan luka mendalam untuk yang menjadi korban, dan untuk yang bersedia turut merasakan perasaan kehilangan.

Ini menggiring ingatan Naruto pada seseorang yang pernah disandera bersamanya. Bila dirunut dan diakumulasi dari masa setelah kelulusan SMA, hampir sepuluh tahun lamanya mereka tidak bertatap muka.

Karena itu, lunturlah raut wajah sebal Naruto, berganti dengan senyuman tipis. "Hinata itu bukan pacarku."

"Kubilaaang, _kekasih hati!_ " Kiba menyikut gemas rekan militan paling pemberaninya. "Aku merinding lagi dengan kata-kataku sendiri!"

"Naruto," Lee menggulingkan Kiba untuk terjungkal ke bawah meja, meremas bahu Naruto erat-erat dengan mata berkilauan penuh semangat dan keseriusan, "katakan padaku, bahwa alasanmu tetap jadi tentara dan _biar saja kau yang menderita_ , _tidak_ bertambah setelah peristiwa penyanderaanmu waktu itu dengan Hinata. Katakan bahwa kau _tidak_ ingin melindungi dunia di mana Hinata berada, katakan!"

"Aku tidak—AAARGH! KENAPA AKU DITAMPAR?!" Naruto mengamuk, menyodok perut Lee yang kokohnya menandingi pillar beton.

"Jangan berbohong kayak tiap kau tertangkap musuh buat jadi umpan kami dan diinterogasi hidup-mati oleh interogator!" tandas Lee tegas.

Naruto hendak membuka mulut. Namun lambat laun, sorot tatapnya berubah.

Ibarat ada wadah air yang berlubang, air mengalir begitu saja. Begitu pulalah waduk emosi Naruto yang selalu terbendung selama ini, perlahan meluruh, mengosong. Tinggal hampa saja yang ada.

"Oi, lihat, Gengs!" Kiba gedek-gedek kepala tak percaya. "Naruto langsung pasang muka galau _angsa_."

"Ah, itu muka tidak beda jauh kayak tiap dia tidak dapat kiriman ramen dari ibunya pas kita di luar negeri." Mata Sai menyipit dalam senyuman.

"Naruto, kalau kau suka pada mantan teman sebangkuku dan Kiba, katakan saja padanya. Nanti pas reuni," ujar Shino.

Semasa SMA, Shino dan Kiba pernah jadi teman sebangku Hinata di KHS—berhubung tiap kelas di SMA itu berisi bangku panjang untuk tiga orang. Begitu pula dengan Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi?" sela Gaara. "Kasihan Hinata-san nanti kalau malah kautinggal pergi."

"Astaga, sekarang aku benar-benar merinding," desis Kiba ngeri, memelototi Gaara yang hanya mengerjapkan mata.

"HEEEIII! Jangan Gaara-Senpai yang bilang!" seru Konohamaru pilu.

Gaara menengok dengan heran. "Kenapa?"

Udon bergidik, menunjuk rambut halus di tangannya yang berdiri meremang. "Gaara-Senpai itu suka bilang sesuatu, terus nanti jadi nyata. Kan, seram!"

"Aku mengerti sekarang." Sai menepukkan kepalan tangan kanan ke atas telapak tangan kiri. "Alis itu adalah tumbal untuk ilmu cenayang yang Gaara dapatkan."

Gaara dengan ketenangan mematikan, memiting leher dan lengan Sai sampai terbanting ke meja.

Seluruh pria muda yang ada di meja itu tergelak mengakak sampai menjambak kepala.

"Menurutku justru kasihan kalau kau tidak memberikan Hinata-san kepastian." Lee dengan heroik menyelamatkan Sai dari cengkeraman mematikan Gaara.

"Dengan apa yang telah kau dan Hinata alami, harusnya kau yang paling mengerti bahwa Hinata adalah perempuan yang bisa jadi lebih gagah berani dari siapa pun kalau harus menyelamatkan seseorang, Naruto.

"Kau sudah cerita berkali-kali, Hinata berani dan sangat tegar saat menghadapi Toneri dan ... ya, tidak murahan sama sekali; tidak terlena situasi dan kondisi, tidak terjerumus kesempatan untuk kalian berhubungan badan."

Shikamaru menghindari sorot aneh teman-temannya, _gagah berani_ —gumam mereka, dan memusatkan perhatian kembali pada Naruto.

"Aku tahu." Naruto menerawang, tengah mengenang pertemuannya terakhir kali dengan Hinata. "Dia bahkan tidak memaksa bertanya aku ini siapa, mengapa, kerjaku apa, malah percaya saja."

"Nah," Kiba memandangnya, kali ini dengan senyum ringan, "kau mau cari wanita seperti dia di mana lagi, Naruto?"

Semua anggota unit Matahari Terbit itu memandangi ace tim SOG mereka.

Boleh saja dia ahli main senjata api, tapi tak tahu menahu sama sekali soal _bermain api_.

Bisa saja dia piawai menaklukkan medan perang, tapi tidak berarti dengan seorang wanita yang cantiknya sampai ke hati.

Sebal dihujani tatapan menggoda itu, seakan mengesampingkan profesi yang selalu jadi alasan gagal mendapatkan tambatan hati, Naruto pasang tampang komikal seolah tengah baca mantra.

"Tuhan, bila Hinata jodohku, dekatkanlah. Bila bukan jodoh, maka buatlah teman-temanku saja yang jadi jomblo!"

—Naruto Namikaze, 28 tahun, dihujat seluruh umat.

* * *

(Sekali lagi), anggota SOF unit Matahari Terbit: Shikamaru (captain), Lee, Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Shino, Sai, Chouji, Konohamaru, Udon.

Kata " _Angsa_ " yang digarismiring ini maksudnya pelesetan dari " _angst_ ".

Terima kasih pada **Amu B** yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk RnR fanfiksi ini.


	7. Chapter 7

" _When you want something, all the universe conspires in helping you to achieve it."_

—Paulho Coelho

* * *

"... ah, kalau Anda mau cari sesuatu yang masih terasa kebarat-baratan agar tidak _homesick_ , saya merekomendasikan Tsutenkaku _Tower_ , Osaka."

Hinata menyerahkan brosur tempat wisata yang dimaksud. Memulas senyum ramah pada klien terakhirnya hari in.

"Anda berdua bisa datang ke distrik Osaka's _Shinsekai—New World_." Hinata menambahkan dengan lampiran gambar-gambar tempat wisata. "Tempatnya dibangun sejak 1912, desain eksterior dan interior distrik ini terasa seperti percampuran Paris dan New York."

"... uh, kami bukan ingin bulan madu ke kota tua," ringis si calon pengantin wanita, "tapi area yang harganya terjangkau dengan nuansa Barat."

"Sekarang sudah mengalami banyak perbaikan, reformasi eksterior, dan lebih terasa seperti dua kota itu, kok."

Hinata tersenyum maklum. Wajahnya mencerah, tatkala menyodorkan seklip foto lain.

"Tsutentaku _Tower_ sudah dimodifikasi, mendekati Eiffel. Banyak jembatan indah dan _selfie-able_. Atraksi neon dan lampu kota. Kalau Anda berdua mau datang di waktu yang saya sarankan, akan ada festival Lentera kertas untuk diterbangkan saat malam."

"Bagaimana kalau kami juga mau ke tempat indah, tapi yang bukan bunga sakura?" sang pria tersenyum, nadanya meminta maaf, "agak bosan dengan sakura melulu"

Hinata sedikit terkejut, tapi dia menutupinya dengan anggukan paham.

"Kami ingin yang nuansanya seperti pertama kami bertemu. Bunganya bernuansa ala sakura, tapi ya ... bukan sakura," calon mempelai wanita terkikik geli, "itu tantangan bulan madu kami. Lagipula, kami menikah di bulan-bulan musim gugur."

Konsultan travel itu tertawa kecil. Permintaan klien kadang memang ada-ada saja. Ia bangkit untuk mengambil _folder_ lain, memapar gambar-gambar lokasi, dan menyerahkan pada sang pasangan.

"Saya merekomendasikan Anda berdua ke Kitakyushu, Kawachi Fujien Wisteria _Garden_." Hinata memandang lunak pada foto padang wisteria, teringat malam itu ia melepaskan kepergian seorang pria. "Jangan khawatir, taman ini juga sangat indah saat musim gugur."

Mengetahui kedua kliennya jatuh hati dengan foto-foto, ulasan sederhana, disertakan ilustrasi lokasi sana-sini, Hinata merasakan kelegaan dan kebahagiaan kecil tersendiri.

Pasangan itu jatuh luluh untuk berbulan madu ke tempat yang telah direkomendasikan sang konsultan. Menyewa jasa agensi travel _Four-Leaf Clover_ gawangan Hinata, untuk menikmati hari-hari pertama mereka bersama.

Usai mengagenda pertemuan berikutnya dan mengantarkan klien baru pergi, Hinata bergegas merapikan meja kerja dan kantornya. Menatapi sepasang tangkai _Four-leaf Clover_ , satu telah menguning sepastel kenangan, dan satu lagi yang ia temukan empat hari lalu.

"Sudah siap, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata yang tengah memakai blazer, melirik refleksi dirinya sendiri di cermin. Setelan kantoran rasanya salah dipakai ke acara reuni. "Neji Nii-san, sempat tidak pulang dulu ke apartemenku untuk ganti baju?"

Neji menengok jam dinding. "Kalau menghitungkan dengan sebentar lagi jam pulang kantor, akhir minggu pula, mungkin tidak bakal sempat."

"Ya sudah." Hinata menghirup napas dalam, menghelanya dengan cepat. Meraih tas tangannya lalu berjalan keluar kantornya. "Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku."

"Terima kasih kembali. Lagian, sekalian aku bertemu dengan teman-teman semasa SMA juga." Neji mengulum senyum. Diam-diam mengamati siluet punggung adik sepupunya yang tengah bertukar-sapa dengan para pegawai agensi travel sendiri.

Hinata bukan gugup karena bertemu teman-teman lama, tentu saja.

Neji mengerti. Dan siapa lagi berbaik hati mencekokinya dengan informasi ini, selain Hanabi?

Sorot wajahnya berubah. Rahang mengeras. Neji tidak habis pikir dengan pertunangan Hinata, yang dari dulu sampai sekarang, masih saja para sesepuh bersikeras untuk lakukan.

Seolah klan mereka, tidak akan kuat, dan mesti tunduk di bawah klan Uchiha. Neji menyayangkan pertunangan, tapi ia lebih antipati pada kekerasan dan kecurangan yang kedua belah pihak lakukan sama lain untuk mendapatkan keuntungan lebih banyak.

Untung saja Hinata, yang telah berubah sejak menjadi korban perang dan sandera, tidak terlibat semua itu. Dengar-dengar, Uchiha Sasuke-sama baru saja menghibahkan dana untuk membangun rumah sakit.

Ah, Neji ingat. Enam tahun lalu, Hinata memang mengenyam pendidikan dan lulus sebagai perawat. Ilmunya terpakai saat pontang-panting membantu korban perang _Aka no Hana_. Bahkan seketika itu juga jadi relawan untuk merawat korban perang, baik itu rakyat sipil maupun tentara dan polisi.

Namun, ia mengalami depresi karena perang yang hanya mendulang tragedi.

Hinata cukup beruntung, kalau bukan berasal dari klan Hyuuga, keluarga yang punya perusahaan level internasional yang memelopori kebudayaan Jepang, mungkin ia takkan bisa dapat terapi untuk sembuh.

Setelah melewati sesi dan dinyatakan sembuh dari trauma, Hinata memutuskan mencari dan menciptakan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Dia ingin orang-orang berbahagia, melihat tempat yang mereka tak pernah tahu bahwa itu ada.

Jadilah ia membangun _Four-Leaf Clover_ , agensi Travel, yang dibesarkannya seorang diri selama lima tahun. Bisnisnya berkembang pesat, terlebih bisnis ini bisa berelasi dengan bisnis Hyuuga, sehingga Hinata bisa melebarkan sayap bisnisnya ke kancah internasional. Menarik wisatawan baik domestik maupun mancanegara, agar berwisata ke Jepang.

Secara materi, Hinata Hyuuga benar-benar mandiri.

Sayang sekali, sang wanita telah punya kekasih hati.

Nah, ini dia yang Neji pikirkan. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Andaz Tokyo Hotel, Hinata berusaha tak terlihat gelisah. Namun tatapannya bergulir ke sekitar. Bolak-balik mengecek arloji putih di pergengan tangan kiri. Melamun memandangi langit yang mulai bersemburat jingga.

"Macetnya parah, ya?" Neji membuka percakapan, mengetuk-ngetuk ban setir selaras ketukan lagu yang berputar di mobilnya.

"Uhm." Hinata mengangguk muram.

Neji menelan tawanya dalam-dalam. Wanita dan delusinya, bisa jadi berbahaya. Mungkin Hinata terpikirkan, bagaimana kalau Naruto sudah bersama seorang wanita.

Hinata tidak tahu bahwa seorang tentara, apalagi yang sekaliber Naruto—Neji tahu dari Lee, mantan teman sebangkunya; kombatan SOF paling mumpuni, siapa lagi—dan jarang pulang, tinggi kemungkinan tak ada siapa-siapa bersanding dengannya.

Sedikit berempati karena Hinata mungkin tengah menahan malu setengah mati, apalagi dengan peristiwa yang dialaminya bersama Naruto selama jadi sandera, Neji mencoba membuka obrolan lagi.

"Ada ribut apa-apa di luar, ya?" Neji melongokkan pandangan ke lampu merah di depan. Sepertinya ada kericuhan entah apa, kalau menilik reaksi orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di trotoar, dan berlarian di area segitiga _zebracross_.

Neji menjalankan mobil. Memikirkan apa yang bisa ia lakukan, agar Hinata tidak sekrisis percaya diri itu untuk datang ke reuni dan menghadapi si tambatan hati.

"Astaga!" Neji mengerem mendadak saat seseorang dengan tas tangan mahal di tangan, berlari memotong jalan sembarangan.

"Naruto-kun!" pekik Hinata.

Untung sedang macet parah. Mobil berjalan lambat, tapi tetap saja, siapa tidak tercengang bukan kepalang, tatkala orang yang sama-sama tengah mereka pikirkan, tahu-tahu meluncur tangkas melewati kap mobil yang Neji kendarai.

Rasanya adegan keren itu berlangsung _slow-motion,_ meskipun terjadinya amat cepat.

"Neji Nii-san, itu Naruto-kun!" Hinata refleks menoleh ke samping.

Keduanya menyaksikan, sekelebat rambut pirang dan kulit tan familiar dengan boneka rubah ekor sembilan di gembolan, dalam balutan tuksedo hitam, berlari meloncati mobil satu demi satu, meluncur di atas kap dengan kaki terlipat dan kecepatan tinggi.

"Ya Tuhan. Dia kelihatan seperti _stuntman_ _film box office_ Hollywood, kalau tidak bawa-bawa boneka rubah!" Neji berdecak kagum. Dia menahan lengan Hinata yang ingin turun. "Jangan! Sepertinya tadi terjadi sesuatu, bahaya!"

Hinata memutar tubuh ke belakang, mencari kemana Naruto berlari. Namun nihil, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Neji pikir Hinata akan khawatir, berkata macam gadis-gadis heroik _shoujo manga_ — _oh lelaki yang kusuka dalam bahaya_ dan _aku harus menyelamatkannya!_ —tapi itu tidak terjadi.

Adik sepupunya itu justru mengembalikan posisi duduk seperti semula, dan tersenyum lembut. Hilang sudah keresahan yang ia rasakan sejak menerima kartu reuni. Matanya terlihat bercahaya.

"Naruto-kun pasti bisa mengatasinya."

Neji turut mengangguk mantap. "Dia pasti akan datang ke reuni, tenang saja, ya."

Anggukan wanita itu terlihat lebih riang. Rambut yang kini panjangnya hanya sebahu, berayun lucu. Ide membersit benak Neji ketika melihat sebuah logo butik di sisi salon.

"Hinata-sama, kita mampir sebentar ke suatu tempat, ya?"

* * *

Naruto membenarkan kerah tuksedo yang ia kenakan. Mengecek ketampanan Kyuubi jejadian, dan melangkah masuk ke dalam bar.

Ya, bar mewah itu telah penuh orang-orang. Sesuai dugaan. Acara telah dimulai, sebuah layar proyektor menampilkan profil Konoha _High School_. Entah siapa juga mau menyaksikan.

Jujur saja, deh. Mayoritas orang datang ke acara reuni, biasanya bukan karena ingin bernostalgia fisik atau prestasi sekolah, melainkan bertemu teman-teman dan guru yang ada bersama mereka sehari-hari.

Bukan niatnya datang terlambat. Mungkin ia bisa datang lebih cepat kalau bawa mobil, tapi karena empat hari terakhir, Hinata mengintai dirinya di setiap sudut benak dan hati, Naruto batal membawanya.

Yeah, mobil _sport Galardo_ -nya yang merah seksi itu hadiah ulang tahun kedua puluh lima. Jarang sekali dipakai. Kalau mau gaya dan meninggikan gengsi, Naruto mau saja memakainya. Apalagi kalau nanti bisa memodusi Hinata, mengantar pulang dengan mobil mewah itu.

Setahu Naruto, Hinata memang datang dari keluarga berada, klan Hyuuga. Siapa warga Jepang ekonomi menengah ke bawah sampai atas tidak tahu keluarga tradisional Jepang ini?

Masalahnya bukan soal strata sosial. Naruto tahu dan mengerti, Hinata tidak memandang orang serendah dan semurah itu. Hinata adalah tipe wanita yang melihat segala hal yang tak kasatmata dari seseorang. Sesuatu non-fisik dan jauh lebih berarti.

Masalahnya adalah, mobil itu bukan dia sendiri yang beli. Ini hadiah dari orang tua, yang ini berarti, ibunya yang membelikan.

Ini karena kata-kata Hinata waktu itu.

" _Kayanya juga awalnya dari orang tuanya."_

Naruto merasa, tidak pantas ia bisa menjadi tak tahu diri mendekati wanita seperti Hinata, kalau petantang-petenteng pamer kekayaan padahal semua itu harta orang tuanya.

Sejatinya, yang kaya bukanlah dirinya. Maka Naruto tampil apa adanya, sebagai Naruto Uzumaki, dengan misi paling penting: mendekati Hinata.

Karena itulah, ibunya terheran-heran karena ia pamit pergi, ayahnya bahkan tak habis pikir karena ia tidak mau bawa mobil sendiri. Hanya minta diantar supir keluarga sampai ke stasiun kereta, dan dari sana, naik bus menuju terminal dekat Andaz Tokyo Hotel. Dari terminal, nanti jalan kaki sampai ke tempat reuni.

Ini juga dalam rangka menghemat uang gaji. Siapa yang tahu seberapa mahal makanan dan minuman di bar, kalau di luar dari yang si Sasuke Sialan bayar. Kan, tidak tahu, seberapa banyak Sasuke menggratiskan segalanya.

 _Hah._ Naruto menghela napas dalam bus yang berhenti di perempatan, menanti giliran lampu hijau. Gengsi dirinya mengakui bahwa Sasuke, mantan teman sebangku paling sialan itu, kemungkinan besar menggratiskan bar itu semalaman penuh.

Maklum, CEO kan berbeda. Masih punya waktu pula jadi _playboy posesif_ , kapan dia bekerja dan mengeruk uang rakyat dengan produk mega _best seller_ -nya?

Heran, bisa-bisanya Sakura-chan jatuh cinta dengannya. _Well_ , kalau sampai Sakura dibuat menangis, Naruto takkan segan-segan menyiksa Sasuke hidup-hidup.

Oh, jadi teringat. Sasuke kan dari keluarga Uchiha yang punya perusahaan multi-nasional. Dia seorang pewaris bersama kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha.

Naruto tahu dari Neji, bahwa biasanya keluarga-keluarga kaya macam mereka, pasti melatih anak-anak mereka dengan senjata api dan bela diri—karena selalu terancam bahaya demi melindungi harta kekayaan.

Ah, urusan orang kaya. Sejauh yang Naruto tahu, mereka menguasai negara dengan kekayaan mereka. Ada yang main perempuan (bahkan lelaki), gila judi, melibatkan diri dalam percaturan politik, saling jegal dan bunuh, demi ambisi pribadi dan kepentingan golongan.

Untuk seorang tentara dari unit rahasia seperti Naruto yang bergaji kecil nan hidup mempertaruhkan nyawa tiap waktu, mereka adalah orang-orang, yang kalau saja bukan rakyat sipil dan tidak mesti dilidungi, ingin sekali ia buang ke sarang kobra. Jadi camilan Kyuubi juga boleh.

Naruto melepaskan pemikiran itu ketika mengusap peluh dengan punggung lengan, kipas-kipas kepanasan karena berdesakan dalam bus berisi orang pulang kantor, pula ada orang berbadan bongsor menutupi AC.

Bus mulai melaju di area padat merayap, hampir menyeberangi perempatan. Namun tiba-tiba saja seorang wanita menjerit histeris, Naruto kira akan ada tamparan dan teriakan _dasar-mesum!_ tapi orang-orang justru berteriak horror.

Begitu ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang perampok tas mahal wanita, menekan pisau ke leher seseorang.

"Buka pintunya!" bentak sang perampok pada supir yang gemetar ketakutan.

Suasana di bus jadi kacau bukan main, Naruto menerobos paksa orang-orang yang saling berdempetan.

Si supir bus itu dibanting, sampai terguling ke samping setelah menekan tombol agar pintu terbuka.

Sang perampok mendobrak pintu lalu nekat melompat turun dan mulai berlari ke arah berlawanan dari laju bus, tepat ketika Naruto tangkas meraih si supir yang nyaris jatuh dari ke jalan dan terlindas roda-roda besar bus.

Orang-orang menjerit ketika bus oleng dan keluar dari lajur. Meluncur bebas tepat saat sisi seberang sedang berjalan karena telah lampu hijau.

"Maaf, Ossan!" Naruto melempar si supir pada orang-orang yang bisa memeganginya.

Mendengar lolongan ketakutan dan talu-talu pilu mereka yang merasa pasti mati, Naruto tidak pikir dua kali untuk meloncat ke kursi supir. Membanting keras-keras klakson dan menahannya, sementara ia duduk di kursi kemudi dan mengedalikan setir ban, agar menghindari tabrakan dari yang lainnya, menekan pedal rem sementara memindahkan gigi dengan hati-hati.

Naruto masih sempat-sempatnya mengeluarkan ponsel, menyerahkannya pada remaja yang memeluk kursi supir erat-erat. "Bocah, cepat telepon polisi dan beritahu suruh ke sini sekarang juga. Cepat!"

"Oke!" bocah itu walau gemetar ngeri, tapi bergegas mengambil teleponnya. "Ini _lockscreen_ —"

"Ceklis!" Naruto berdecak, terpaksa memutar bus ke arah lain menghindari tabrakan dengan kendaraaan lainnya.

Bus semarak dengan orang-orang berteriak memekak telinga. Terpelanting dalam bus ke sana ke mari. Naruto menggerit gigi dan mati-matian berjuang menghentikan si kendaraan.

Bus mengerem tajam, berputar ke samping, yang harusnya kalau ini mobil sport ala _film action_ , pasti jatuhnya keren bukan main. Badan transportasi itu melintang di tengah jalan, meninggalkan jejak gesekan kasar ban dengan aspal.

Begitu berhenti, Naruto mencungkil sela di antara jemari si bocah. Ponselnya terbang ke udara sepersekian detik, tangan tan sigap menangkap _android_ itu. Mengantunginya lagi.

"Ta-tasku—"

"Sabar, Nyonya." Naruto menolehkan cengiran menenangkan.

"Sekarang, Nyonya tenang dulu, ya. Habis itu, ke kantor polisi dekat sini. Nanti pasti tas Nyonya ada di sana." Naruto menepuk bahu si remaja. "Antar Nyonya ke sana, ya, Bocah!"

Tanpa menanti reaksi mereka, Naruto berputar balik. Berlari ke arah berlawanan dari kendaraan yang terhenti dan lalu lintas kacau-balau karena insiden itu. Berkelit melewati mobil satu per satu secepat kilat, marathon di antara barisan mobil yang mengepul panas asap knalpot ke lelangit Tokyo.

Naruto memacu kecepatan larinya. Di tengah barisan mobil yang mengantri panjang bukan main, ia melihat di bagian badan kiri jalan, seseorang berlari membelah arus pejalan kaki di atas trotoar.

"OIII! MALING!" teriak Naruto garang. Berlari ke arah yang sama, dan _bingo,_ pencuri sialan itu mengumbar kengerian agar orang-orang minggir dengan pisau yang ia bawa.

Mobil-mobil masih padat merayap. Si perampok nekat menyeberangi jalan ketika Naruto mengejar sampai ke trotoar pejalan kaki. Dia tertawa sakit jiwa, berpikiran Naruto takkan bisa mengejarnya dan pasti tertabrak mobil yang tengah melaju.

Naruto menyeringai kecil. Kutu sialan. Persetan reuni, bajingan itu perlu ditangkap lebih dulu. Karena itulah ia meloncati mobil satu per satu, meluncur di atas kap mobil tanpa henti, dan mengejar perampok yang telah mengacaukan area pejalan kaki di seberangnya.

"Jangan macam-macam!" jerit si perampok.

"Aish. Pengecut sekali kau jadi manusia." Naruto menggeleng-geleng kepala. Sadar benar si perampok terlalu takut dikejar olehnya, makanya langsung mencekik seseorang dengan mendekatkan pisau ke pipi seorang gadis SMA.

Sayang, ia tidak bawa pistol atau apa pun. Kalau bawa, tinggal tembak kakinya. Orang-orang berlari berhamburan ke sana ke mari. Naruto memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan, apalagi begitu orang itu mundur teratur ke gang gelap di antara sela-sela toko.

"Lepaskan gadis itu," ucap Naruto, berkacak pinggang seolah tengah mengomeli bocah nakal. "Hutangmu tidak bakal lunas kalau malah membunuh orang."

"Tahu dari mana kau, aku punya hutang?!" gertak si perampok galak.

"Tampangmu itu tampang penghutang." Naruto santai mengedik bahu, lihai tak menampakkan bahwa ia mencari celah agar gadis itu bisa lolos.

"Brengsek! Bocah, kau tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi di hidupku—argh!" Si perampok menabrak seseorang yang berjalan keluar gang dari belakangnya. "Siapa, sih?!"

"Apa kau juga tahu apa yang telah terjadi di hidup bocah itu dan sanderamu, hah?" tanya seorang wanita yang ditabrak. "Jangan main merasa hidupmu paling susah sedunia."

"DIAAAAM!" Perampok itu mengayunkan tas tangan pada wanita di belakang yang menabraknya.

Naruto membelalak kaget dengan suara menguik-nguik familiar. "Tsunade Baa-chan!"

Saudara sepupu nenek dari ayahnya, Minato, atau lebih sering dipanggil Nenek Tsunade olehnya, ada di belakang si perampok. Dengan gagah merampas tas mahal itu, menggebukkannya ke wajah pelaku, lalu mendaratkan tendangan ganas sampai si pria terpental menabrak tembok. Seketika jatuh pingsan.

"Oh, Bocah Nakal." Tsunade berkacak pinggang melihat cucu tak langsungnya itu melongo di tepi jalan. "Kau sudah pulang dari Afrika, toh?"

"Baa-chan kenapa bisa ada di sini? Oh ... pasti antara mabuk-mabukan atau berjudi." Naruto menghampiri si pelaku, memastikannya cuma pingsan dengan mulut berbuih putih alih-alih mati. "Kalah judi lagi? Argh!"

Tsunade menjitak pemuda itu keras-keras. Bagaimanapun, dia dokter sekaligus mentor _shotokan karate_ untuk bocah sialan yang selalu adu tinju dengannya. "Ini apa yang terjadi?"

"Perampokan di bus." Naruto menyambar tas mahal itu dan menyerahkannya pada Shizune yang memeluk Tonton. "Tolong berikan, bersamaan si kunyuk sialan ini, ke kantor polisi terdekat, oke!"

"Heh, kau saja yang menyerahkannya ke kantor polisi!" Tsunade hendak menyambit kepala pemuda itu, tapi yang bersangkutan dengan cergas berkelit.

"Aku ada misi maha penting!" Naruto nyengir nakal.

Shizune membeliak tak percaya. "Kau pasti sedang libur dan tidak ada kerjaan, 'kan? Hei, Naruto—!"

"Terima kasih. _Salute_!" Naruto memberi hormat, lalu dengan lincah meloncati palang jalan. "Datang ke rumah, ya, Baa-chan! Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan pasti senang kalau kalian datang!"

"Aaah ... bocah itu. Paling juga dia mau pergi kencan." Tsunade tersenyum miring, setengah tertawa karena Naruto telah mengacir pergi, berlari _marathon_ yang mengingatkannya pada kilat kuning seorang jenderal dan pahlawan perang biokimia dulu kala.

"Ayo kita ke kantor polisi dulu, Shizune!"

* * *

Sementara itu, Naruto berlari sepanjang jalan. Baru sadar, dari tadi ternyata ia tidak melepaskan boneka Kyuubi. Melihat boneka ini saja membuncahkan antusiasmenya lagi, ia berlari sampai ke area jalanan yang lancar dan mendapatkan tumpangan taksi.

Terpaksa ia menyisihkan gajinya sedikit lagi. Padahal sedang semangat menabung agar bisa beli mobil sendiri. Naruto menyebutkan alamat Andaz Tokyo Hotel, kemudian mengatur napasnya yang tergeragap.

Dia merapikan penampilan sebisanya. Bersyukur karena Kyuubi tidak lusuh karena dilekati debu. Awalnya ia memesan boneka berbentuk persis Kyuubi, supaya bisa dibawa ke markas, atau bahkan kalau ditempatkan lagi di _basecamp_ luar negeri.

Namun mengingat misi hari ini, cengiran menemukan jalan ke bibirnya.

Naruto bersenandung riang. Meringis-ringis sendiri sampai si supir taksi bolak-balik melirik curiga, tapi siapa peduli. Jantungnya berdebar-debar bukan hanya karena dampak berkejar-kejaran.

Mudah-mudahan saja ia tidak datang terlambat, dan masih sempat bertemu dengan Hinata nantinya. Atau Hinata saja yang datang terlambat, juga tidak apa-apa.

Pula, semoga ia bisa memberikan Kyuubi pada Hinata. Setengah mati berdoa pada dewa mana saja, agar hati Hinata belum berlabuh pada siapa pun.

Tidak makan waktu lama, Naruto keluar taksi setelah membayar sejumlah tarif. Dia melangkah memasuki lobi, celingak-celinguk sebentar mencari wajah familiar, tapi nihil. Terpaksa ia bertanya pada resepsionis tentang lokasi reuni.

Sesuai instruksi, Naruto akhirnya naik ke _lift_ menuju ke puncak teratas gedung ini. Resepsionis telah menekankan, bahwa pesta reuni bukan di bar lantai 52, melainkan benar-benar di puncak tertinggi.

Keluar dari pintu _lift_ , Naruto merasa salah tempat.

Rooftop bar di Andaz Tokyo, berlokasi di Toranomon _Hills_. Sesampainya di sana, pemandangan hutan besi terbentang. Tempatnya sangat glamor. Iluminasi cahaya perpaduan biru nila dan perabot krem muda mendominasi seantero _rooftop_ hotel.

Ini, sih, alamat tidak jadi beli mobil baru kalau dia kalap jajan di bar. Naruto tolah-toleh kanan-kiri. Ada begitu banyak orang berlalu-lalang. Parfum-parfum dari mahal sampai murah, melebur dengan pengharum sintetik ruangan.

"Naruto, sebelah sini, oi!"

Mendengar suara familiar yang mirip gonggongan riang anak anjing, Naruto menoleh ke samping.

Di sudut ruangan, lingkaran pertemanannya semasa SMA yang disatukan atas ketidaksukaan pada kepala sekolah KHS waktu itu, Danzou, telah berkumpul memenuhi meja-meja bundar di bagian kanan rooftop.

Naruto menyelip di antara kumpulan orang-orang berpakaian rapi. Dia mendudukkan diri di meja yang ada Gaara, Sai, dan Konohamaru, berdekatan dengan meja teman-temannya yang lain.

"Hai, Gengs!" Naruto nyengir lebar. Bertos-tosan dengan para anggota unit Matahari Terbit, dan menyalami teman-temannya yang lain.

"Waaaah." Konohamaru tertawa menggoda memandangi boneka rubah yang Naruto taruh ke atas meja. "Jadi, nih, misi pentingnya."

Naruto tertawa salah tingkah. Mengulum senyum agar tidak nyengir bodoh kelewatan lebar. Mengumbar pelototan maut karena personil unitnya menyeringai, sorot meledek, _aduh, bagaimana nanti kalau Hinata datang bawa gandengan_?

"Aduh, Naruto, kok, kau makin kucel saja, sih?" Ino memekik melihat penampilan berantakan Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu, tahu," tukas Naruto judes. Dia mendekatkan kepala pada Gaara. "Hinata mana?"

"Setahuku belum datang," jawab Gaara, menuangkan bir lokal kualitas terbaik ke cangkir bir, kemudian menggeser gelas pada temannya yang baru datang.

"Terima kasih." Naruto tersenyum lebar, mengangkat cangkir gelas tinggi-tinggi. "Ayo kita bersulaaaaang!"

Sakura melambaikan tangan cepat-cepat. "Eh, sebentar, Sasuke-kun belum datang—"

"Ah, pantas meja ini berisik. Ternyata si Tolol sudah datang."

Naruto pasang wajah mencureng paling jelek, menatap cangkir dengan syahdu. "Belum juga aku mencicipi bir dengan nikmatnya kearifan lokal ini, sudah langsung terasa tidak enak."

"Sasuke-kun!"

Melihat gadis-gadis di meja memekik girang, bagai anak itik berkicau begitu induknya pulang bawa cacing, Naruto menoleh dengan sebal pada pemuda yang menyeringai tak jauh darinya.

Sasuke bertuksedo mahal, licin, necis, rapi, nan flamboyan. Sebelah tangan masuk ke kantong celana, klise sekali. Rambut jegrak rapi yang jadi misteri, entah berapa banyak gel dihabiskan dan berapa lama bikin model rambut begitu. Persis seperti bentuk bokong itik.

"Halo, Brengsek," Naruto auto-nyengir pada mantan teman sebangkunya, menyorongkan tangan untuk bertos dengannya, "terima kasih untuk bir dan makanan gratisnya."

"Kau masih saja dhuafa." Sasuke memandangnya dari atas ke bawah, benar-benar dengan tatapan merendahkan.

Naruto menelan dulu bir itu segelas, meletakkannya dengan kencang ke atas meja. "Yah, aku kan cuma abdi Negara, bukan CEO-sama."

Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan kening. Seingatnya reaksi Naruto harusnya adalah pelototan, mulut manyun bebek, dan rentetan omelan yang seberdesing hujan peluru di medan perang.

"Yah, Naruto tidak mampu untuk jadi CEO juga, sih." Ino mengikik, jari-jarinya terangkat, dan satu per satu ia lipat. "Tampang? Pas-pasan. Kerjaan? Gelinjangan. Pangkat? Paling tinggi juga sersan. Otak menyedihkan."

Karin mengikuti jejak Ino. "Pacar? Tidak ada. Mendengki pada pria seluar biasa Sasuke-kun? Iya. Keluarganya? Tidak jelas."

"Naruto, kau tidak jadi tukang tukang sedot WC di barak militer, 'kan?" tanya Tenten cemas.

Naruto menatap wanita-wanita itu agak beberapa lama, dengan hidung-kembang kempis dan mata menyipit sengit. Sorot pandangnya yang teman-teman seunitnya tahu ialah, _dasar rakyat sipil. Jangan menjeritkan butuh pertolongan aku kalau kalian terjebak di medan perang!_

"Naruto tentara, kok. Yang malah bikin dirinya sampai Hinata ikut tersandera _terrorist_." Sakura melotot galak padanya. "Yang malah kabur dari medan perang."

"Itu aku dipanggil pulang ke markas." Untuk isi ulang amunisi dan menghabisi Toneri, kemudian ke Palermo dan membabat aliansi sindikat jahat di Jepang. Naruto mengerti ia tidak boleh membocorkan informasi soal ini.

"Pintar mengeles, ya, kau. Kayak supir taksi becak bulan madu." Ino berdecak.

"Wah, jangan _stereotype_ semua pengendara becak bulan madu begitu, dong." Naruto mendengus keras. "Dan lagi, siapa juga yang bohong, hah?!"

Sakura menepuk lengan sahabatnya. "Ino, Naruto ditarik pulang ke markas, pasti dihukum karena membiarkan ada sandera bersamanya, dan itu pasti karena ketidakbergunaannya di medan perang."

"Jangan begitulah," Temari menengahi, menunjuk pada satu kelompok tentara yang adalah teman lama mereka, "sebentar lagi mungkin mereka akan naik pangkat."

"Oh, benarkah? Selamat!" Ino langsung bangkit untuk merangkul Sai lalu mengecup pipinya, "apa aku akan ditraktir?"

"Eh, tahu dari mana?" Konohamaru mendaratkan pandangan pada Temari yang tenang menyesap _champagne_.

"Kapten kalian. Kenaikan pangkat untuk kesuksesan misi entah apa yang membuat kalian dipromosikan." Temari memutar bola mata, di sisinya, Shikamaru menunjukkan layar chat-nya dengan Kolonel Hatake.

Tentu saja mereka bersorak girang, dan tetap tidak luntur ataupun menanggapi cercaan para gadis, apa Naruto naik pangkat dari tukang sapu barak jadi tukang sedot WC kantor kemiiliteran?

Naruto memilih untuk menempatkan Kyuubi di depan wajahnya, semata agar tidak merasa matanya lebih iritasi sekalipun banyak wanita jelita. Ia yakin tidak pernah bikin kekacauan ataupun menjahati gadis-gadis itu. Entah dosa apa ia sebenarnya mereka terus-terusan bicara buruk tentang dirinya.

Ukh, mungkin karena dia dulu begitu bodoh, naif, dan banyak omong semasa SMA. Maklumilah dirinya pelopor anak-anak agar Danzou mangkat dari jabatan kepala sekolah yang tak membawa manfaat.

"Hati-hati pada perkataan kalian sendiri." Sasuke yang justru menatap tajam para wanita. "Kalau Naruto muncul dengan keren dan kaya, seleranya bukan kalian lagi."

Sesaat seisi meja mereka senyap, sebelum para wanita malah tertawa dan Naruto bercikap-cikap—mulut seperti bayi yang terbuka-tertutup kala menguap. Dia menoleh pada Sasuke, menepuk punggung lengan teman lamanya itu, yang bagi Naruto sendiri tetap selalu jadi temannya.

"Mereka mana bakal percaya." Naruto mendelik sengit pada sekumpulan wanita yang masih tertawa dan berkoar. "Percuma saja, Sasuke."

"Lagipula, kenapa juga kau muncul dengan tampang kayak habis korek-korek makanan di bak sampah?" Sasuke mematut penampilan berantakan Naruto dari ujung kepala sampai kaki.

"Keparat!" Naruto melayangkan kaki untuk menendang seseorang yang sedang tidak dianggapnya teman, dan Sasuke menahan kakinya dengan sepatu pantofel hitam disemir berkilau. "Tadi ada perampokan di Bus, aku bantu sedikit."

"Terus kau lari-lari sampai sini?" Sasuke menahan lagi tendangan Naruto yang mengincar tulang keringnya. "Pakai mobil makanya."

"Iya. Dan maaf saja aku datang dengan Bus. Supaya tidak menambah polusi dan kemacetan," tandas Naruto ganas.

Sesaat mereka tidak berkata-kata saat saling tendang dan menahan pukulan. Tentu saja, Sasuke, meskipun bukanlah pewaris keluarga, tetap saja seorang anak yang dilatih baik oleh klannya agar tak memalukan nama keluarga—selain karena ia natural-born jenius.

Sejauh ini, Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa Naruto Uzumaki sebenarnya bermarga Namikaze—putra tunggal keluarga konglomerat pionir teknologi skala global seperti _PC_ , _I-Pad_ , _Tablet_ , _I-phone_ , _Android,_ dan piranti teknologi lainnya yang bermanfaat untuk dunia kerja, rumah tangga, bahkan gawai demi gengsi belaka. Rencananya bahkan mereka akan mulai menanam saham untuk perusahaan otomotif.

Namun bahkan tanpa semua hal yang melekati Naruto, Sasuke termasuk orang pertama yang mau menerima Naruto Uzumaki apa adanya. Miskin, tinggal berdua dengan ibu dan rubah, selalu lusuh nan compang-camping, jajanan semasa sekolah mentok di _cup-ramen_ , pelopor aksi demontrasi sekolah yang anti-anarki.

"Sasuke-kun, ada yang mencarimu!" Mitarashi Anko, guru olahraga mereka semasa SMA, memanggil dari kejauhan.

"Cih. Yang barusan itu menyelamatkanmu, ya! Aku tidak akan mengalah, mengerti kau?" gertak Naruto, raut wajahnya segalak anjing yang tidak diberi makan dan tak berhenti menyalak.

Sasuke menyeringai, meneliti penampilan Naruto dari ujung kepala sampe ujung sepatu yang semuanya terlapisi segala hal murah. " _Usuratonkachi_. Belum bertarung saja, kau sudah kalah."

"Brengsek!" kalau tidak ditahan Gaara, pasti Naruto sudah copot sepatu dan menimpukkannya ke kepala Sasuke yang melenggang.

"Tapi Sasuke ada benarnya. Coba rapikan dulu itu penampilanmu." Gaara memaksa Naruto untuk duduk lagi di kursinya sendiri.

Konoha mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Ayolah, kau dalam misi maha penting untuk menggaet Hinata-Senpai. Masa berantakan begitu?"

"Eh, bukankah menampilkan yang apa adanya itu justru baik?" Sai menoleh dengan polos dan terkejut pada Naruto yang masih merutuk-rutuk Sasuke.

Konohamaru menggeleng kecil. "Ya, itu baik, sih. Cuma kan kalau mau ajak kencan, tetap saja harus memberikan kesan menawan."

Konohamaru dengan sok tahu pun menjelaskan soal kencan dan percintaan pada Sai yang manggut-manggut mencatat. Maklum, modal Sai soal cinta mentok dari artikel dan blog mencurigakan bersensor di internet.

Dasar, padahal sendirinya Konohamaru sendiri tak berpengalaman.

"Aku ke toilet dulu, deh. Gaara, titip Kyuubi KW-dua."

Naruto berdecak mendengar wanita-wanita jelita dari lingkaran pertemanannya masa SMA, sudah banting-setir topik jadi menggunjingkan kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bawa gandengan. Kenapa dia lagi, sih, dan bukan pria lainnya yang juga banyak belum membawa pasangan?!

Yang dititipi boneka mengangguk tanpa suara, perhatiannya teralih mendengar Shikamaru tengah mengangkat telepon dan mengucapkan _salute_ khas Jietai. Gaara teralihkan saat menoleh ke layar televisi LCD 42 inch di dalam bar, dan mengerutkan kening karena tulisan _breaking news_.

Sementara itu, Naruto terburu-buru mengambur ke toilet. Pakai acara tersesat dan masuk ke ruangan, meskipun telah terpasang plang _Staff Only_. Barulah ketika seorang bartender menyapanya karena melihatnya kebingungan, Naruto berusaha tak mati gaya saat menjelaskan ia butuh ke toilet.

Bartender itu meminta seorang pelayan memandu Naruto ke sana, masuk ke dalam gedung dan sedikit melewati resepsionis teras bar adalah letak di mana toilet berada.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, membuang hasrat yang tersimpan dan melegakan dirinya, Naruto pun mencuci tangan di wastafel. Mengecek refleksinya sendiri.

Tatkala mengeringkan tangan di _hand-dryer_ , bunyi bising angin hangat yang diembuskan rasanya tak meredam talu-talu gemuruh degup yang membuatnya makin gugup.

Astaga. Biasanya juga ia mendekatkan diri pada wanita, tidak pernah memengaruhi Naruto sampai merasa semulas dan semual setelah minum bir bergentong-gentong.

Oh, tolong, ia bahkan lebih baik disuruh satu lawan satu bertarung tangan kosong, daripada berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran bahwa Hinata akan datang dengan seseorang dan nanti ia akan dibuat melolong.

"Aaarghh!" Naruto meraung tepat ketika pintu toilet terbuka.

"U-uhm ... maaf, saya—"

Orang yang baru datang itu berdiri kikuk di pintu.

Naruto benar-benar mati gaya. "Oh! Maaf. Masuk saja—"

"Tidak apa-apa, kok." Orang itu cepat-cepat menggeleng, keder karena tampang jeger Naruto. "Saya mengerti ... sedihnya datang ke pesta reuni tidak ada pasangan, dan menemukan mantan malah sudah bawa gandengan."

Dengan itu, si pria sialan yang sepertinya mantan kakak kelas, menutup lagi pintu kamar mandi. Naruto bergeming dan merasa makin ingin mati.

Merutuk sumpah serapah hanya memperburuk suasana, maka Naruto penuh nafsu keluar dari toilet dan membanting pintu. Masuk lagi untuk membenarkan pakaian dan merapikan rambut ala kadarnya, toh, Hinata pernah melihatnya dalam kondisi yang jauh lebih hancur.

Naruto keluar dari toilet dan hendak berjalan kembali ke bar. Namun langkahnya terhenti, bola mata membulat tak percaya melihat siapa yang berdiri di tengah lobi teras bar.

Dampratan amarah _kamu-menipu-aku!_ dan _bisa-bisanya-kau-bertunangan-lalu-mencampakkanku!,_ diikuti tangis _apa-kau-tak-tahu-rasaku_?!, juga sendatan ala sendawa naga _setelah-semua-yang-kita-lakukan_ ditambah semburan _aku-hamil-anakmu!_ , diiringi orkestra gonjang-ganjing orang-orang berguncing tidak terdengar sama sekali oleh Naruto.

 _("Kamu siapa, hah?!")_

Tak ubahnya manusia purba terpana lihat matahari, api, dan nyala cahaya. Naruto terpaku menatapi Hinata Hyuuga. Akhirnya, yang membuat Naruto menggagalkan semua usaha berpacaran dengan wanita lain telah tiba.

 _("Oh, Sasuke-kun, kamu pilih dia?!")_

Hinata mengenakan _warparound dresses_ berwarna _pale turqoise,_ membentuk lika-liku feminin tubuhnya, bagian lipatan sederhana rok jatuh di lutut dengan anggun. Warna biru muda serasi dengan kulitnya yang putih.

Rambut indigo terurai sebahu, dijepit setengah bagian atas dengan rapi di belakang kepala sehingga terlihat dewasa. Tampak lebih tinggi dan jenjang karena _Ivory T-strap shoes_.

 _("Apa kurangnya aku dibandingkan dia? Badanku kurang seksi?! Dadaku kurang besar?! Aku bukan dari keluarga yang setera keluargamu? Ini sudah zaman kesetaraan, jangan beralasan!")_

Saat ia memiringkan kepala mendengarkan dampatran lawan bicara, _dangles earring_ -nya seakan berdenting, rantai bandul berbentuk _four-leaf clover_ mungil. Dipadu panja (gelang yang tersambung rantai ke cincin) floral sederhana, melingkari dari pergelangan tangan ke jari tengah bagian kanan, tampaknya emas putih. Permata mungil di mata cincin.

( _"Tidak usah pasang muka sok paling tidak bersalah dan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi! Aku ingin kau mati! Coba cari lagi lagi laki-laki selain Sasuke-kun—apa tidak bisa? Kau yang dengarkan aku!")_

Wajahnya berpulas riasan sederhana. Pulasan tipis bedak, samar jejak perona di pipi yang mempertajam garis tulang pipinya. _Eyeliner_ menjelaskan jejak kelopak mata, maskara mempertajam bulu mata, sehingga mata seperak purnama itu terbingkai apik. Bibir dipulas warna sebersemi sakura, _lightpink_ dan _peach_ —benar-benar terlihat _kiss-able_.

( _"Oh, jadi dia ini tunanganmu itu, Sasuke-kun?! Dasar jalang perebut kekasih orang!"_ )

Pikiran Naruto kosong seketika. Dia ternganga tak percaya. Dunia mendadak blur, dan Hinata adalah satu-satunya yang nyata. Sudut-sudut mulut tertendang ke atas; matanya menyipit dalam senyuman. Refleks bergerak menghampiri perenggut perhatiannya.

"Hinata—"

 _Splash!_

Semua orang menahan napas saking menegangkan dan konyol situasinya.

Naruto membeku kaku. Perlahan-lahan, menoleh robotik pada seseorang yang menyemburnya dengan air dari gelas tinggi. Seorang wanita dengan wajah sembap, basah dan beriak keruh oleh amarah.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yang pertama memecah keheningan mengerikan itu, langsung meraih lengan Naruto yang amat lambat pulih kesadarannya.

"Edan," Naruto mengumpat lamat, tatapannya lambat-laun berubah jadi hunjaman maut. Tetes air bekas minum jatuh merintik dari ujung-ujung rambutnya. "Aku terjebak di drama diva macam apa ini?"

"Shion, kau sudah keterlaluan," sela Sasuke yang rahangnya telah mengeras karena berusaha mengontrol emosi.

"Sialan! Minggir kau! Urusanku bukan denganmu, dasar manusia bodoh!" Shion mencoba menjeblakkan Naruto, mendorong dada bidang berbalut jas setengah basah keras-keras, dan bukannya terdorong malah dirinya yang terjengkang saking kuatnya Naruto. "Awwh!"

"Astaga! Siapa wanita gila ini?" Naruto melotot, menyiapkan amunisi caci-maki untuk mengamuk.

"Mantan pacarku." Sasuke malah memandang ke bawah pada Shion yang tertatih berusaha berdiri. "Dia syok tahu berita aku bertunangan, dan mengaku-aku dihamili olehku. Entah apa maunya."

"Aku memang hamil!" Shion bersikeras. "Kita melakukannya berkali-kali!"

"Kau punya bukti?" kalimat tanya pendek dikombo dengan tatapan tajam mematikan, membungkam Shion yang mulutnya terbuka-terkatup bagai orang diberitahu rumahnya digusur traktor pembajak sawah.

Seorang mantan guru, Kurenai, kini menghampiri Hinata dengan wajah cemas dan bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"U-uhm ... se-sedikit pertengkaran saja." Hinata tersenyum semampunya.

"Oh, siapa yang kalah?" tanya Kurenai dengan kecemasan luar biasa tapi memusatkan pandangan Naruto yang langsung mencebik mulut.

"Tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa mencintaimu selain aku," isak Shion, menatap sengit walau wajahnya tampak memelas.

"Hei! Kenapa aku disiram-siram, hah? Sayang air minumnya, itu gratis ditraktir Sasuke, tahu!"

Semua orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu melongo memandang Naruto yang membeliak garang pada Shion. Kalau bukan karena Hinata menahan lengannya, pasti ia sudah menjitak wanita itu.

"Kalau kau memang dihamili, kenapa baru datang setelah tahu Sasuke bertunangan, hah?" damprat Naruto dengan tangan terkepal.

"Karena aku baru tahu—"

"—kau hamil?" potong Naruto, dia mendenguskan tawa dan emosi sekaligus. "Dengar, ya, untung saja tunangan Sasuke itu bukan kau!"

"Siapa, sih, kau?!" Shion hendak menendang kaki Naruto tapi sorot tajam dan kejam Naruto menggetarkannya.

"Teman Sasuke! Dan sebagai temannya, aku tidak bakal merestui kalau dia sama perempuan kayak kau!" kata Naruto frontal. "Sasuke memang brengsek, kau kena pesonanya sedikit saja dan ia tinggal, langsung mendrama begini.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti dia meniga atau bahkan mengempatkan kau dengan perempuan lain? Meninggalkan kau karena jadi pengkhianat tanah air? Atau kalau dia menggores pipimu dengan pisau? Apa kau tahan tetap cinta padanya kalau Sasuke jadi buronan?!"

"Kau niat membelaku tidak, sih?" Sasuke mendelik pada temannya itu yang masih berseru penuh nafsu.

Shion mendongakkan kepala. "Tahu apa kau soal hidupku?!"

Naruto menatapnya dengan tajam. " _Siapa_ , hah?"

"Si-siapa apanya?" Shion berusaha bangun dengan anggun dan menyerang balik Naruto. "Kau tidak mengerti hubunganku dengan Sasuke-kun. Mati saja, sana!"

" _Siapa_ juga yang tanya?!" Naruto mencurengkan dahi dengan menyebalkan. "Siapa juga mau tahu soal hidupmu atau hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-kun? Tidak bakal bikin aku kaya ini!"

"Berani-beraninya kau membentak perempuan!" jerit Shion.

"Heh, ini zaman kesetaraan! Kau bahkan main siram orang sembarangan, dasar tidak sopan!" balas Naruto yang menundukkan kepala untuk menindas mental sang gadis melalui sorot matanya. "Anda sopan, saya saya segan. Anda kurang ajar, Anda minta saya tampar, hah?!"

Shion kalap. Gelap mata hendak melayangkan tangan dan menampar pipi Naruto, tapi tertahan karena ada yang dengan kuat menahan lengannya.

"Naruto-kun benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa. Jangan libatkan dia." Hinata mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Shion, wanita bermata sewarna ungu permen itu berusaha menggeliat melepaskan dan akhirnya Hinata membiarkan.

"Dasar! Gara-gara kau, aku kehilangan kesempatan melakukan hal sekeren—yang Hinata lakukan—tadi pada Hinata!" Naruto sempat-sempatnya ambil kesempatan untuk merangkul Hinata.

Berikutnya, Naruto memelototi Sasuke. "Jangan bertunangan dengan perempuan sialan. Coba burungmu itu tidak masuk sangkar perempuan sembarangan, tidak bakal ada perempuan mengaku-ngaku hamil anakmu!"

Orang-orang terbelalak sekali lagi. Siapa pula pria ini yang berani-berani bicara gamblang nan serampang pada Sasuke Uchiha-sama, CEO Uchiha. Corp, yang luar biasa Mahabisa segalanya?!

"Yuk, Hinata." Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dengan lembut, menariknya pergi sementara ia mengisyaratkan pada Sasuke agar cepat-cepat mengenyahkan penginterupsi acara reuni. "Nirfaedah kita di sini."

"Ta-tapi, sebentar, Naruto-kun, itu Sasuke-kun—"

"Hinata, kau bukan siapa-siapanya Sasuke untuk bertanggung jawab atas kebejatan yang ia lakukan, oke?" Naruto membimbingnya untuk keluar lobi menuju teras bar, mengerling Hinata seolah bintang jatuh melesat keluar dari bingkai matanya.

Hinata menggigit bibir, menahan buncahan hangat yang menyebar tatkala Naruto menautkan tangan mereka dalam genggaman—meskipun secara tidak sengaja.

Semburat jingga telah tersaput warna-warna biru menjurus malam yang menguat. Lampu-lampu taman telah lama dinyalakan. Bar di dalam dekat resepsionis romantis dengan nuansa remang biru menuju indigo.

"Ah!" Konohamaru yang pertama menengok ketika melihat kapten unitnya datang dengan cengiran kelewatan lebar, dan Hinata digandeng olehnya. " _Mission complete_?"

Naruto hanya terkekeh. Membimbing Hinata untuk di kursinya, sementara ia kemudian mengusir Konohamaru untuk pindah duduk, agar ia bisa duduk di samping Hinata.

"Kau basah, Naruto-kun." Hinata menaruh tas kerjanya di meja, mengaduk-aduk isinya lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangan untuk diberikan pada Naruto. "Maaf, tadi kau harus mengalami semua itu."

"Aku pernah mengalami jauh lebih parah." Naruto kesusahan menahan cengiran lebar dan mata berbinar-binar menatapi Hinata, susah untuk tidak langsung main peluk wanita yang bukan siapa-siapa secara status untuknya.

Hinata merasakan wajahnya menghangat, kata-kata itu amat berarti karena dulu itulah yang ia katakan pada Naruto. Dia tertunduk, menyembunyikan rona alami yang mempercantik wajahnya.

"Aduh, jangan begitu, Hinata." Naruto seketika menatapnya dengan putus asa, mengamburkan napas dengan resah. "Aku jadi tidak tahu harus bagaimana padamu."

"Se-sebentar!" pekik Sakura dari meja sebelah. "A-astaga, kalau Hinata, aku mengerti—ta-tapi Naruto—?!"

"Sakura-san, ada banyak hal yang kau belum tahu." Senyum menyebalkan Sai berimbas tinju tepat di perut dan pria itu setengah terkapar detik berikutnya.

Sakura dan Ino ribut mulut, antara tentang Sai itu kekasih Ino, serta bagaimana bisa ternyata motif kedatangan Naruto ialah Hinata? Tenten malah dengan suka-cita mengucapkan selamat, diiringi anggukan mengakui Temari yang tersenyum melihat keduanya. Karin histeris mencekik Suigetsu dan Juugo karena tak punya teman kencan.

"A-apa kabar?" Hinata berusaha bertanya dengan nada netral. Tatkala ia mengintip melampaui anakan rambut yang terurai di dahi, ia melihat Neji duduk di sisi Lee dan Tenten tersenyum simpul padanya.

Ia harus berterima kasih pada Neji nanti. Kalau bukan karena kemacetan barusan, mungkin ide untuk mampir ke butik dan salon terdekat takkan terpikirkan. Hinata mencuri-curi pandang pada Naruto yang tengah mengusap wajah dan rambut yang basah dengan sapu tangannya.

"Baik." Naruto terdiam sesaat ketika angin mengembus rambut Hinata. Hasrat mati di tempat meningkat, Hinata terlalu terlihat menggemaskan dengan rambut dipangkas sebahu yang terayun lucu. Kelihatan lebih muda. "Kau?"

"U-uhm." Hinata mencari-cari jejak adakah luka baru, tapi tak tampak. Tentu saja. Naruto lebih dari sekadar yang terlihat di luar.

"Kau kerja di rumah sakit mana sekarang?" Naruto meremas sedikit rambutnya, mendorongnya ke atas lembap sehingga lebih berdiri dari sebelumnya. Mengembalikan sapu tangan Hinata.

Dahinya terlihat. Hinata menatapi fitur wajah Naruto saat. Sedikit lebih tirus. Jauh lebih dewasa dari dulu. Rambut pirang itu sudah dipotong cepak ala tentara, tidak mengurangi betapa menawannya. Mungkin karena Hinata memang melihat ketampanan yang tak kasatmata.

Mata sebiru langit musim panas itu saja, yang tak pernah berubah dan Hinata tak pernah bisa lupa.

"A-aku tidak jadi perawat," jawab Hinata, mendapati reaksi Naruto sampai ternganga, ia mengangguk maklum untuk meyakinkannya.

Naruto menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Oh, kenapa?"

"Naruto, _abort your mission_!" tiba-tiba terdengar Kiba berseru, mengejutkan sepasang orang yang tengah berbincang.

Naruto melayangkan pandangan _otakmu-geser-ya_ pada Kiba, dan baru sadar bahwa temannya itu sudah tak lagi ada di meja.

"Mmm." Shikamaru berdeham, entah sejak kapan telah ada di dekat meja mereka. Aku benci menganggu dan menyusahkan, tapi ..."

Seketika Naruto merengut pada Shikamaru. "Kau tidak lihat aku dalam misi maha penting?"

Shikamaru menunjuk pada televisi.

Naruto yang semula terbuta dunia karena perhatiannya hanya pada Hinata, menoleh ke layar kaca. Dia terbelalak dengan berita pengeboman sebuah lapas, dan lepasnya para tawanan _terrorist_ enam tahun lalu di perang _Aka no Hana_ , Hokkaido.

"Kolonel Hatake tadi meneleponku. Sebentar lagi kita akan dijemput."

Shikamaru menyorotkan sesal dalam tatapannya. Dia paling tahu dan mengerti, betapa Naruto menanti hari ini, mungkin pula Hinata, agar mereka bisa bertemu lagi.

Namun ada problema maha penting yang jauh lebih perlu diprioritaskan dibandingkan dengan sebuah pertemuan.

"Kasihan. Kau sial sekali, sih, Naruto." Chouji turut menatap prihatin pada Naruto yang ekspresinya menjelma kerumitan dan dilema.

"Kalian saja yang pergi," Naruto melenguh seraya mengeluh, "apa tidak bisa?"

Namun tepukan di punggung lengan membuat Naruto berpaling. Ada tangan berhiaskan panja yang berkilauan di sana, mengelusnya perlahan. Tatapannya merambat, tertambat pada wajah Hinata yang memulaskan senyuman.

 _._

 _._

" _Hito wa isa_

 _Kokoro mo shirazu_

 _Furusato wa_

 _Hana zo mukashi no_

 _Ka ni nioi keru."_

 _._

 _._

 _(With people you can never tell_

 _Will they have changed the next time we meet?_

 _But here in my dear old home at least_

 _The plums still smell as sweet)_

.

.

Naruto terpana.

Hinata mengatakan sebait puisi larik demi larik dengan ketenangan menyenangkan yang penuh pengertian, menjawab bisikannya enam tahun lalu.

Bahwa aroma musim semi—perasaan yang mekar di tempat di mana seharusnya hanya ada airmata dan darah—saat itu terbawa hingga sekarang; Hinata memang menantinya, kini di Tokyo tempat mereka lahir dan bertumbuh-kembang, dewasa tak sebatas fisik saja.

"Oi! Helikopternya sudah datang, ayo cepat!" seruan Lee mengambyarkan perhatian mereka.

Anggota unit Matahari Terbit berlarian ke tepi menuju helikopter. Bunyi meriah baling-baling menyemarakkan hutan besi berkunang-kunang artifisial—nyala cahaya kota-kota.

Lampu sorot dari helikopter menyimbah ke sana ke mari, kemudian memosisikan diri di atas sepetak lahan kosong, tali tambang terjulur keluar dari pintu yang terbuka. Satu per satu anggota unit Matahari Terbit dengan cekatan memanjat naik semua tali tambang yang ada.

"Hinata, kau ada pena?" Naruto mengerling teman-teman seunitnya yang berlari kilat menuju tiga tali tambang, memanjat cepat ke atas tanpa memedulikan decak kagum orang-orang yang menyaksikannya.

"Se-sebentar. Ada, kok." Hinata mengeluarkan seluruh isi tas ke meja, lalu menyerahkan spidolnya pada Naruto.

"Maaf, tahan sebentar, ya."

Naruto membuka spidol ungu itu, kemudian meraih tangan Hinata. Menuliskan sederet digit angka, huruf, dan simbol di atas punggung tangan kanan wanita itu, menggeser sedikit rantai panja dan tergesa menuliskannya.

"Naruto-kun, kau ... akan pergi lagi?"

Naruto mengerlingnya sekilas. "Ehm ... _ke toilet_."

Hinata terdiam, merasakan garis bahunya sendiri menurun, dan berusaha tak menampakkan kecemasan. " _Aku mengerti._ "

"WOOOY, NARUTOOO!" seruan keras Kiba sayup-sayup di tengah deru baling-baling helikopter yang mulai putar arah, tali-tali tambang mulai terayun-ayun di bawah.

"Sabar sebentar! Tahaaan, Gengs!"

Naruto mengecek sekali lagi jajaran angka yang ada, setelah memastikan tulisannya dapat terbaca, ia menutup spidol Hinata agar tidak mengering. Ditatapnya wanita itu dalam-dalam dengan jenaka.

"Hinata, ini alamat _email_ -ku. Niatku datang ke sini cuma mau ketemu kamu saja. Aku mau mengajakmu kencan, kalau kamu mau, tolong kirim _chat_ ke ID-ku!"

Hinata membelalak tak percaya dengan bibir terbuka.

"Astaga, kenapa tidak ketik saja di _handphone_ Hinata?" tanya Neji yang berpindah duduk ke dekat Hinata, antara setengah marah tapi juga tertawa karena tangan adik sepupunya dikotori coretan Naruto.

Orang-orang memekik ketika melihat Naruto mencium mesra punggung tangan berpanja itu, tepat di atas jari manis, menautkan tatapan matanya yang berkilat hangat pada Hinata yang masih mematung di tempat.

"Kalau aku tulis di _handphone_ -nya, nanti aku tidak bisa melakukan ini." Naruto mengecup punggung jemari Hinata sekali lagi, menyenangi wangi lavender yang merileksasi dirinya.

"NARUTO KEPARAT, CEPAAAAT! KITA BISA TERLAMBAAAT!" teriak Kiba lagi, nyaris terjungkal kalau tidak berpegangan ke badan pintu.

"SENPAI, HELIKOPTERNYA SUDAH JALAAAN!" jerit Konohamaru histeris.

"TAHAAAAN!" Naruto menyambar Kyuubi dan berlari, tapi seketika mengerem dan nyaris terpeleset. Dia menoleh lagi ke belakang pada Hinata yang telah berdiri, memegangi sendiri tangan berpanja dan coretan dengan wajah separuh linglung.

"Tangkap ini, Hinataaa!"

Naruto melemparkan boneka Kyuubi dengan akurasi mengerikan, melambung tepat ke arah Hinata yang seketika beranjak maju untuk menangkap boneka lucu itu, tepat jatuh ke dekapannya.

" _Please go on a date with me!"_ Naruto mencium tangannya sendiri, lalu seolah melemparkan ciumannya ke arah Hinata bak tentara gagah tengah melempar granat dan meledakkan hati sang wanita dengan lemparan ciuman jauh itu.

"Tahan dulu, hei!" bahkan Sasuke ikut berteriak ketika helikopter mulai berjalan. "Naruto belum masuk!"

"Santai saja. Naruto ini, kok!" seru Shikamaru yang menyembulkan kepala di sisi Kiba.

"Minggir, Sasuke!"

Naruto memacu larinya secepat predator akan menerkam mangsa. Dalam detik-detik menegangkan yang terasa melambat dan orang-orang berhamburan ke tepi atap gedung, Naruto menapakkan kaki kuat-kuat ke palang besi dan tembok pembatas _rooftop_ , lalu meloncat.

"Naruto!"

Jeritan banyak orang tak terdengar. Pria itu tampak santai saat melayang, menyambar satu tali tambang, dan berhasil berpegangan walau sedikit merosot membuahkan jerit ngeri orang-orang.

Naruto melambai dengan cengiran lebar pada mereka semua. Dia menarik-narik tali, bersorak, _tolong tarik ke atas!_ , yang dibalas, _naik saja sendiri_. Ia tampak merutuk, memanjat tambang untuk naik ke atas, sementara helikopter terbang menjauh.

"Astaga, sejak kapan dia jadi sekeren itu, hah?" tanya Sakura, tertawa tak percaya di sisi Sasuke yang wajahnya melunak melihat si bodoh mantan teman sebangku mereka, melambai lalu memanjat selihai tupai untuk masuk helikopter.

Hinata mendekap erat boneka itu dan tangan kanannya sendiri. Mendengarkan dengung tak percaya atas aksi yang baru terjadi, sementara Hinata berpikir andai saja mereka mau mencoba mengerti bahwa dari dulu Naruto memang selalu begitu.

Namun, hal ini, biar jadi rahasianya saja.

* * *

Semua paparan informasi tentang lokasi yang Hinata rekomendasikan, Andaz Tokyo Hotel, Hokkaido, padang bunga matahari, lavender, dan lain-lain, itu ditulis sesuai dengan lokasi serta sebagaimana aslinya di realita.

Dalam pergaulan Jepang, pertemanan itu penting karena dimulai dari lingkup _"circles"_. Maksudnya, bisa dari kelompok penyuka sesuatu yang sama, misalkan otaku. Dari satu klub ekstrakulikuler yang sama (makanya, jangan heran mengapa siswa-siswi di Jepang sangat serius menggeluti ekstrakulikuler, karena dari _circles_ grup ekskul biasanya teman-teman mereka berasal), maupun kepanitiaan suatu _event_ tahunan misalkan _bunkasai_ (festival budaya), dan lain-lain.

Terima kasih pada **666-avenger** , **Amu B** , **Nhlgandaria-chan** , **Cuka-san** , dan **Strelitzi** , yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca serta mengapresiasi fanfiksi ini.

Maafkan saya terpaksa berebet update sekarang. Karena ternyata di hari-hari terakhir #NHFD9, saya sakit dan tidak bisa update berkala.

Jadi, untuk yang membaca dan suka fanfiksi ini, silakan menikmati chapter-chapter terakhir fanfiksi ini dan epilognya.


	8. Chapter 8

" _Distance means nothing when someone means everything."_

—Anonymous

* * *

 _/Hinata, minggu depan aku pulang! XD/_

 _/Oh, syukurlah. Bagaimana misinya? : )/_

 _/Beres~ ^^ minggu depan kau ada waktu luang?/_

 _/Ada, tapi hari Sabtu. Minggu aku sudah janji pergi dengan Hanabi./_

 _/Oke, Sabtu saja kita perginya, ya?/_

 _/Pergi? Ke mana?/_

 _/Kalau orang kencan, perginya ke mana?/_

Petir menyambar.

Hinata membekap mulutnya rapat-rapat. Menahan keinginan untuk memekik seperti anak gadis baru dapat ajakan kencan. Berguling dalam selimut dan membenamkan wajah ke bantal, meresapkan panas yang datang mendadak untuk dinetralisir dengan dingin dari bantal.

Tiga bulan berlalu sejak hari reuni KHS. Musim semi menggugurkan diri, melahirkan musim panas dalam era-era penghujan sesekali.

Tidak lama setelah helikopter tak terlihat lagi, Hinata kembali ke tempat duduk dan menyimpan alamat ID _email_ Naruto di kontaknya. Secepat kilat mengetikkan balasan bahwa itu dirinya, dan ya, tentu saja siapa bisa menolak ajakan kencan sefantastis itu?

Hanya Naruto Uzumaki, si manusia penuh kejutan nomor satu se-Konoha, yang bisa melakukannya.

Tiga bulan merindu-dendam, paling hanya bersua via _chat_ dan suara, akhirnya mereka bisa bertemu lagi.

Hinata berguling lagi, terlentang, lalu mengetikkan balasan setelah tertawa kecil melihat balasan dari Naruto ialah emotikon lucu tanda tanya dengan _sticker_ anjing terbuang.

 _/Kau ... masih mau kencan denganku, 'kan? ... tidak juga, aku mengerti, kok : ' ) /_

 _/mau! / /_ Hinata buru-buru mengetikkan balasan lagi. _/Naruto-kun mau jalan ke mana?/_

 _/Kemana saja boleh, asal sama kamu./_

Guntur menggelegar.

Hati Hinata melunglai. Dia menggigit bibir, matanya berkaca-kaca menatap layar ponsel. Cinta yang terpendam satu dekade lamanya, siapa sangka bisa bersemi seindah ini?

Dia tersadarkan dari euforia ketika ada bunyi _ding! chat_ masuk lagi. Keningnya berkerut manakala mendapati nama Ibu tertera, mengirimkan pesan singkat bahwa Ayah mengajak bertemu akhir minggu ini.

Hinata merasakan seliweran aneh di hatinya, tapi tentu saja ia menyanggupi. Hanabi bisa menanti, dan takkan bisa protes kalau tahu Ayah yang menginginkan pertemuan dengannya akhir minggu ini.

Jemarinya lalu mengelus lembut sederet nama di layar kaca.

Nama yang selalu bersemayam di hati Hinata.

 _/Aku juga, Naruto-kun./_

* * *

" _Kau sudah menundanya selama enam tahun. Kubiarkan kau menyelesaikan sekolah dan bahkan membuka usahamu sendiri. Sekarang, apa lagi yang kautunggu, Hinata? Calon suamimu itu benar-benar sibuk, dia tidak bisa menunggu tiap waktu."_

Hinata tidak sadar entah tengah berapa lama melamun.

Selalu saja begini, percakapan keluarga dan kata-kata ayah di pertemuan minggu lalu konstan terngiang-ngiang, di tengah hari yang benderang, dan serasa meredam denting manis _furin_ di _shoji_ kantor kecilnya.

Helaan napasnya terhembus berat, disaput kecupan manis di pipi yang memecahkan mendung yang menaungi Hinata.

Wanita itu terkikik lembut, balas mengecup dan berbesar hati mengingat ia mau melakukan semua ini di hari sepenting ini, demi membalas kebaikan Neji tiga bulan lalu.

"Uhm, Hinata-sama, ada pria yang mencarimu di luar." Yakumo menyeruak keluar dari dalam kantor, bolak-balik melirik ke dalam. "Namanya Naruto Uzumaki."

"Terima kasih." Hinata beranjak masuk lagi ke dalam kantor, lalu menyandangkan tas tangan ke bahu, dan menjinjing tas lain di tangan. "Yakumo-san, nanti pas jam dua belas, tutup agensi saja, ya. Kalian boleh pulang cepat."

"Uhm ... Hinata-sama mau pergi kencan, ya?" tanya Yakumo, menilik pakaian Hinata hari ini yang memang berbeda dari biasanya.

 _Tunic dress_ putih sepaha, dengan pita indigo dan ikat pinggang coklat melingkar longgar di pinggang ramping. _Skinny blue jeans_ yang mencetak _X-line_ sempurna tubuh proporsionalnya. Lengkap dengan _shawl collar cardigan_ ungu muda lembut, dan sepatu _dockside_ hitam beraksen indigo yang tali putihnya diikat pita.

Rambut indigo tersisir rapi, bagian kanan disisipkan jepit rambut kupu-kupu ungu. Riasan wajah natural dan tidak memberikan kesan dewasa seperti biasa. Hinata bahkan menanggalkan _blazer_ khas agensinya, dimasukkan dalam tas.

Rona di wajah Hinata kemudian adalah jawaban lebih cukup untuk seluruh pegawainya hari itu.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Bos!"

Hinata menarik napas dalam. Berpamitan pada para karyawan-karyawatinya dengan sopan, meminta maaf karena pergi duluan yang malah berbuah sorakan menggoda keterlaluan kencang, lantas memberanikan diri menatapi pria yang telah menantinya di luar.

Naruto bersandar pada sebuah mobil mini bus berwarna hitam. Mencolok dengan _slim-fit_ kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung sesiku, kancing teratas dibuka dua, menampakkan kalung identitasnya yang berpendar perak, dipadu _smoky jeans_ abu-abu gelap beraksen putih. _Sneakers_ hitamnya mengetuk aspal parkiran sesekali.

Seiring pergelangan tangan kiri dilingkari _smartwatch_ hitam metalik, jemari mengetuki lengan yang bersidekap. Tampak bosan, Naruto mulai mengutak-atik _smartwatch_ -nya.

"Hinata-sama, dia itu yang bikin Hinata-sama tidak pernah terima ajakan kencan pria manapun?"

Hinata menggigit bibir, menahan senyuman dan semburat panas di wajahnya karena pertanyaan Yakumo. "Maaf, saya pamit duluan, ya."

Hinata berjalan keluar dari agensi travelnya. Menghirup napas pelan-pelan, tetap saja tak meredakan debaran yang sudah tak beraturan sejak menghitung hari hingga tiba saat ini.

"Hinata!" Naruto mendongak ketika ia keluar dari dalam agensi, wajahnya mencerah seakan ditimpa cahaya matahari. Mungkin pula surya memang memendam diri di mata biru langit itu yang selalu melelehkan hati.

Senyum Naruto menghilang secepat munculnya. Keringat dingin menyembul cepat menitik seluruh wajah.

"Uhm—sebentar," Naruto meratap tatkala melihat yang berada di pelukan Hinata, "kalau memang itu bayimu, seharusnya dia belum sebesar itu. Dia tidak mungkin ada cuma selama tiga bulan lamanya, kecuali—astaga. Kamu menikah dua tahun lalu dan aku sebenarnya tidak tahu?!"

Seluruh kegugupan yang Hinata rasakan, terlumerkan bukan karena sengatan surya, tapi ocehan Naruto yang seketika memunggunginya dan mencoba menubrukkan dahi ke mobil.

"Kalau memang iya aku sudah menikah, kenapa aku mau kencan denganmu?"

Naruto berdecak, menoleh balik pada Hinata. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak akan mengerti, bagaimana kikik manis separuh napas itu benar-benar terbayang di benak Naruto, mengalahkan jungkat-jungkit suling bambu dan klinting manis _furin_ , yang akan selalu terngiang indah tiap ia disiksa di negara orang.

Iya, Naruto jatuh cinta seputus asa ini. Oke?

"Karena kau terlalu baik hati." Naruto menggaruk tengkuk dengan telunjuk, menatapi bayi yang mungkin baru berumur antara satu-dua tahun. Punya mata persis sekali dengan Hinata. "Astaga, Hinata ... matanya sama denganmu."

Volume tawa Hinata sedikit mengencang. "Begitu pula Hanabi, Neji Nii-san, dan seluruh keluargaku."

Naruto menatapnya seakan Hinata adalah bintang jatuh yang menghancurkan karang besar kemungkinan paling mengerikan. Dia tertawa keras, berupaya tak mati gaya, tapi tawa mereka berakhir senada.

"Anak Neji, ya?" tebak Naruto, melangkah maju untuk menghampiri Hinata dan meminta tas bayi yang dijinjing olehnya. "Kenapa dititipkan padamu?"

"Hinata menyerahkan tas bayi pada Naruto. "Neji Nii-san dan istrinya menghadiri gala untuk merayakan pertukaran budaya Asia Raya. Neji Nii-san juga jadi pembicara di seminarnya, tentang Budaya Musiman Jepang dalam Tradisi Upacara Minum Teh yang diaplikasi dalam kehidupan masyarakat sehari-hari."

"Oh, pantas saja." Naruto menatapi bayi lelaki yang tampak kesilauan karena cahaya matahari. Senyumnya melebar. "Apa namanya, Hinata?"

"Yujiro-kun." Hinata mengelus pelan punggung bayi berusia satu tahun setengah itu.

"Hai, Yujiro!" Naruto menepuk lembut pipi gembil si bayi yang memeluk erat leher Hinata. Nyengir, merasakan hatinya berdesir karena sepasang mata bulat tak berkedip menatapnya. "Ingat-ingat aku, paman paling tampan sedunia, oke?"

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun." Hinata lamat-lamat menunduk.

Naruto memandangnya sejenak. Kalau dibilang ia senang karena mesti ada pihak ketiga di antara mereka setelah sekian lama menanti kencan perdana, tentu saja tidak.

Namun mengetahui Hinata memang sebaik hati itu untuk tidak menolak, terlebih yang meminta kakak sepupu seberdedikasi Neji, dan lagi bayi ini jelas tidak berdosa apa-apa, Naruto berakhir mengembangkan cengiran.

Siapa, sih, bisa marah pada anak kecil selucu ini kalau kencannya diganggu?

"Aku mengerti, kok. Jangan minta maaf. Kita jalan-jalan saja dengan Yujiro!"

Naruto mendorong lembut bahu Hinata, membukakan pintu penumpang, memastikan Hinata dengan Yujiro dalam dekapannya sudah duduk manis, mengambil tas tangan Hinata, barulah menutup pintu.

Usai menaruh dua tas di jok belakang, Naruto berlari kecil ke kursi penumpang. Terkekeh-kekeh sendiri karena berhasil memenuhi target untuk membeli mobil tepat waktu. Setidaknya, walau bukan mobil mewah, ini datang dari sesuatu yang jauh lebih baik; hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri.

Naruto membantu Hinata memasang _seatbelt_ dengan Yujiro dalam pangkuan. Menjalankan mobil keluar dari agensi travel Hinata, masuk ke jalan yang lebih ramai di akhir minggu.

"Dia tenang sekali, ya. Mengerikan," ujar Naruto dengan nada horor sarat canda, "mirip sekali dengan Neji."

"Semua orang juga bilang begitu." Hinata tersenyum, mengecup lembut puncak kepala ponakannya yang berambut coklat menyerbak wangi bedak bayi.

"Uuhn?" Yujiro mendongak pada Hinata yang langsung mencium pipi seperti _mochi_ baru matang.

Naruto menjaga agar mobil yang dikendarainya tidak oleng keluar jalur, lalu menabrak mobil lain di jalur dua arah. Semata karena sulit untuk tidak merasakan sesuatu mengentak dalam dadanya, mendapati Hinata menimang bayi dalam pelukan dan bersenandung lembut.

"Apa, Anak Pintar?" Hinata menciumkan ujung hidungnya pada hidung mungil Yujiro yang seketika terkikik, suara renyah bayi memenuhi seantero mobil.

Refleks senyum Naruto melebar. Persetan misi dan peperangan. Ini dunia nyata yang telah lama ia damba.

Ternyata, selain terkenal sebagai penyandang gelar istri idaman sejak masa SMA, Hinata juga calon ibu yang baik untuk anak-anak.

Ya, kalau bisa, anak-anak _nya_.

Naruto menghela napas, berusaha tak terdengar sememburu banteng ambil ancang-ancang untuk menerjang kain merah matador.

Yak, ia telah lama menginginkan hal itu jadi nyata, lantaran ia selalu terlibat dengan korban perang dan selalu berakhir jatuh sayang pada anak-anak malang itu.

Tiga bulan lalu, misi maha pentingnya adalah mengajak kencan Hinata.

Sekarang, misi maha pentingnya adalah memastikan Hinata mau bersama dengannya. Jika bisa—dan ia akan usahakan untuk jadi nyata, selamanya.

* * *

Nah, kalau dilihat-lihat, memang mereka seperti keluarga kecil bahagia.

Hinata mengulum senyum. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana dengan perempuan lain, tapi ia memiliki kebahagiaan sendiri. Sederhana saja, melihat pria yang ia cinta, bermain dengan ponakannya di taman Futako Tamagawa.

"Oke, sini! Turun ke sini, Yujiro!" Naruto berlutut di ujung perosotan dengan lengan terjulur, berseru gembira ketika Yujiro tertawa dan meluncur turun, yang ia sambut dengan pelukan. " _Got you, Good Boy_!"

Naruto setengah menggandeng bayi itu, menuntunnya naik lagi ke tangga panjatan. Bermain mengumpet, mengagetkan, yang disambut dengan pekik meriah khas anak bayi yang berlari-lari kecil dan berusaha sembunyi.

Yujiro akan naik lagi ke perosotan. Hinata berdiri di tepinya, memegangi tangan bayi itu, yang selalu memerosotkan dirinya—meluncur mulus ke pelukan Naruto yang berada di ujungnya, tertawa riang tiap Yujiro menoleh pada Hinata seakan menanti untuk dipuji.

"Anak Pintar." Hinata menghampiri mereka, sementara Naruto menurunkan sang bayi agar Hinata dapat mencium lagi pipi Yujiro.

Tak jauh dari belakang mereka, pinggang sungai yang meliuk sepanjang daerah itu, beriak riuh terpapar cahaya.

Jam makan siang bahkan telah terlewat, terpaksa menghentikan permainan untuk menyenangkan Yujiro itu. Ditutup dengan Naruto yang merangkul Hinata sambil menggendong Yujiro, sementara mereka bersukacita berswafoto berlatarkan sungai dan taman.

Naruto mengajak sepasang Hyuuga itu ke area stasiun, tapi memasuki Futako Tamagawa Rise. Salah satu mall yang popularitasnya naik daun dari 2015, hingga kini jadi salah satu _mall_ terbaik di Tokyo.

Sepakat bahwa mereka sudah sama-sama lapar, maka keduanya berjalan menelusuri _mall_ yang megah dan ramai oleh pengunjung, mencari tempat makan di mana Yujiro juga bisa ikut makan.

Naruto mengajak keduanya untuk masuk ke restoran 100 Spoons. Mendudukkan keduanya di sofa yang nyaman, dekat dengan kaca dinding, menampakkan taman di luar dan sungai tak jauh di luar mall.

Tanpa diminta, pelayan datang untuk mengantarkan kursi khusus bayi juga dua gelas teh hijau dingin. Naruto memesankan satu papan makanan yang terdiri atas beberapa kudapan dalam porsi normal, sementara Hinata memesankan _cawanmushi_ dengan _topping_ udang dalam porsi bayi untuk Yujiro.

Naruto hanya bisa menceritakan bahwa mereka berhasil membekuk lagi Toneri. Pria itu dipindahkan ke sel penjara yang ia tidak bisa memberitahu di mana tepatnya, tapi sepatutnya tempat kriminal itu pantas berada.

Selebihnya, Hinata sesekali mengelus kepala Yujiro yang sibuk mengangguk-angguk sendiri, sambil menyimak ulasan Naruto tentang rupa-rupa dunia, budaya, dan negara yang Hinata tak pernah tahu.

Percakapan mereka terinterupsi sebentar saat makanan diantarkan ke meja. Selagi makan, Hinata sembari menyuapi Yujiro, tersipu saat Naruto berkata dengan nada nostalgia bahwa ia jadi ingat saat mereka disandera berdua.

"Kau juga menyuapiku seperti ini." Naruto mengelus puncak kepala Yujiro yang mengunyah lamat-lamat. "Merawatku dengan baik. Terima kasih, ya, Hinata."

Ia menggeleng kecil. Sayang Hinata masih sungkan melentukkan lidahnya untuk mengungkapkan, bahwa dirinya tidak menyuapi Naruto sebagaimana ia menyuapi anak kecil.

"Omong-omong, kau kenapa tidak jadi perawat?" tanya Naruto hati-hati.

Hinata meletakkan sendok yang ia gunakan untuk menyiduk potongan wortel di atas _hotpan_. Tahu cepat atau lambat Naruto pasti akan menanyakan hal ini, karena itulah ia menguraikan perlahan tentang enam tahun lalu, saat ia yang juga korban perang, merawat sesama korban perang lainnya.

Peristiwa itu terlalu menyakitkan bahkan kendati hanya untuk diingat. Mata Hinata sampai berkaca-kaca mengingatnya, apalagi ketika tiba di bagian, ia merasa trauma dengan semua itu. Melihat tidak semua bisa selamat.

Tentu tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan betapa bersyukurnya dirinya bisa bernapas sampai hari ini.

Namun saat ia ingin mencoba jadi perawat, tiap orang sakit dan terluka, akan selalu mengingatkannya pada sesama korban perang yang malang. Tidak bisa melihat matahari hari ini.

"... terus, hubungannya dengan kamu buka agensi travel?" tanya Naruto, sorot tatapnya menyesal pada Hinata yang menggelengkan kepala karena memahaminya.

Hinata menerbitkan senyuman dengan hati terasa lebih ringan. "Saat melihat Hokkaido yang indah penuh bunga, kupikir ... aku bisa membantu orang untuk melihat pelosok-pelosok dunia yang indah.

"Masa lalu takkan terhapuskan, apalagi yang semenyedihkan peperangan, tapi kita bisa mengisinya dengan jejak perjalanan baru. Ada, kok, banyak tempat di dunia ini yang kita belum tahu, dan membahagiakan meski hanya didatangi saja.

"Keindahan dan kebahagiaan dalam perjalanan, yang meski mungkin sesekali daripada seringkali, akan menjadikan itu sesuatu yang tak terlupakan."

"Oh, aku mengerti. Seperti perang, ya. Itu sesuatu yang terjadi dalam perjalanan kehidupan, dan takkan terlupakan." Naruto tersenyum, menatap bangga pada Hinata yang telah berdamai dengan seluruh trauma serta luka lamanya selama masa perang.

"Hinata, dengan membuka usaha agensi travel, kau bukan ingin menghapuskan kenangan mengerikan semacam peperangan, melainkan memberikan pilihan pada orang-orang mengenang kenangan indah baru yang lebih menyenangkan setelah satu babak perjalanan kehidupan."

"Uhm, karena itulah _4-leaf clover Travel Agency_ ada."

Naruto mengerjap-kerjapkan mata. Tidak mungkin pandangannya keliru. Seterang-benderang ini restoran tempat mereka berada, ada suatu kesedihan lembut yang nyata di mata Hinata yang menerawang keluar kaca bening.

Embusan AC menerpa Hinata, melambaikan perlahan rambutnya.

Naruto tidak pernah tidak tertegun menyadari ia ingin menyentuh, merapikan rambut itu lagi yang sewangi lavender; seperti enam tahun lalu ketika Naruto menciumnya.

"Kenapa namanya _Four-leaf clovers_?" tanya Naruto perlahan. Jantungnya berdebar. Apa Hinata tahu benar arti _four-leaf clover_?

"Pernah dengar bahwa _4-leaf clover_ itu ditemukan satu dari sepuluh ribu?" Hinata mengambil tisu untuk mengelap ujung-ujung jemarinya, mengerling Naruto sepintas.

Naruto mengangguk, _sayang, yang Hinata tahu bukan arti sebenarnya rupanya_. "Lalu?"

"Tiap helai daunnya itu punya makna. Helai pertama, kepercayaan. Kedua, harapan. Ketiga, cinta." Hinata meletakkan tisu di meja, secara imajiner menggambarkan 4-leaf clover di atasnya. "Helai keempat, adalah keberuntungan."

"Agensi travel-mu mewakili empat hal itu?" Naruto bertopang dagu, senyum lekat di wajahnya kala menyusuri profil wajah Hinata.

Sang wanita mengangguk singkat. Biarlah Naruto memahami ataupun menafsirkannya dengan caranya sendiri.

Karena sejatinya, nama agensi itu ia ambil karena itulah yang Naruto berikan padanya di malam enam tahun lalu. Seperti sebuah janji untuk kembali dan membuat perasaan ini bersemi.

Namun setelah Hinata memaknai _4-leaf clover_ lebih pribadi, ia dibuat tercenung sendiri. Enam tahun lalu saat dijodohkan, pukul 11.11 dirinya berdoa agar bisa dipertemukan dengan cinta pertama sekali lagi. Selang keesokan hari, mereka bahkan disandera berdua.

Sama seperti four-leaf clover. Satu dari sepuluh ribu, keberuntungan yang sesungguhnya ialah bisa bertemu.

Naruto memalingkan pandangan. Memberikan Hinata privasi untuk terlarut perasaan dan pikiran sendiri, sementara ia mengalihkan perhatian pada Yujiro yang kepalanya naik-turun dengan mata terpejam-terkatup.

"Kau tidak lapar?" Naruto mengambil sendok kecil dari tangan Hinata, menyendok nasi dengan suwiran halus daging, menyuapkan pada Yujiro.

Anak kecil itu menjumput nasi yang tertinggal di sudut mulut. Tidak memerhatikan sepasang orang dewasa yang mengamatinya. Kepala Yujiro oleng kanan-kiri, pipinya memerah natural, dan tak tahan untuk lekas terlelap.

"Ayo makan lagi, ya?" Naruto mengusap punggung bocah mungil itu, sementara Hinata menempelkan kompres penghangat di dahi Yujiro.

"Uhk-huk ..." dagu Yujiro tertekuk, pipi menggembung lucu, tersedu pelan meminta perhatian, masih dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Capek, ya?" Naruto mengusap-usap punggung bayi itu dengan pelan. "Ayo habiskan dulu makanannya."

Hinata memerhatikan Naruto makan sambil mengamati Yujiro, sesekali mengelusi punggungnya, berdesis halus supaya ponakannya berhenti menangis. Desir lembut menyambangi hati ketika ia melihat Naruto mengusap-usap punggung Yujiro, seolah telah terbiasa menjadi seorang ayah.

Yujiro memejamkan mata. Badannya oleng ke samping, nyaris terjatuh kalau tidak ada tangan Naruto menyangga belakang kepalanya. Mengembus napas dengan damai karena sudah terlalu mengantuk.

Naruto dan Hinata saling melirik, diam-diam menahan kikik.

"Yujiro kunyah dulu makananmu." Naruto melepaskan ikatan kursi untuk bayi, mengeluarkan Yujiro dari kursi lalu mengangkat bayi itu yang mulai mengulet, menggaruk rambut, dan mengucek mata sendiri. "Nyaam, ya?"

Yujiro berhasil mengunyah dan menelan makanannya, bertepatan dengan kedua lengannya mengalung di leher Naruto.

"Capek main, makan, mengantuk, tidur ..." Naruto menepuk-nepuk sayang punggung Yujiro yang mendaratkan pipi di bahunya, "aku juga suka begitu, kok."

Hinata bangkit menghampiri keduanya. Membantu Naruto melepaskan celemek makan Yujiro kemudian membersihkan mulutnya yang kotor oleh sisa makanan, sementara bayi itu lagi-lagi memeluk Naruto, seolah bahu keras pria itu adalah bantal empuknya.

Naruto merogoh saku celana, mengeluarkan dompet, menarik keluar sejumlah uang. Dengan cepat memanggil pelayan untuk membayar makanan mereka.

Tak lama, keduanya keluar dari restoran. Naruto menolak permintaan Hinata untuk membagi dua biaya makan tadi, dengan jenaka berkilah mungkin di waktu berikutnya saja Hinata yang membayarkan, sementara Hinata tidak lagi menanggapi.

"Sudah sore juga. Pulang saja kali, ya?" Naruto menepuk-nepuk pantat bulat Yujiro yang lelap dalam gendongannya, tersenyum memerhatikan Hinata menggandeng tangan mungil Yujiro. "Kasihan Yujiro."

"Kau tidak mau jalan-jalan dulu?" Hinata berjinjit untuk mencium lagi pipi Yujiro.

Coba saja Hinata mau berjinjit juga untuk mencium pipinya. Eh, salah, Naruto menunduk juga mau kalau Hinata mau mencium pipinya. _Astaga_ , ini bukan waktu untuk cemburu pada anak bayi.

"Hmm ..." Naruto menoleh ke sana ke mari. Sampai akhirnya, matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah toko aksesori. "Boleh."

Keduanya berjalan masuk ke toko aksesori. Berputar-putar melihat. Hinata terlihat tertarik dengan _dream-catchers_ , Naruto sendiri dengan Yujiro dalam gendongannya, berjalan-jalan perlahan ke area aksesori.

Serta-merta tepi-tepi bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Tatapannya melunak mendapati di area rak gantungan kunci, ada beberapa model berbandul _Four-leaf clover_. Tangan Naruto terjulur untuk meraih pasangan gantungan kuci itu.

Apa yang telah Hinata beritahukan padanya, benar-benar memengaruhi Naruto. Mungkin keberuntungan satu dari sepuluh ribu, ialah bertemu lagi dengan Hinata ketika wanita itu tengah tak bersama siapa-siapa.

"Selamat siang, Tuan. Mau beli ini untuk istri Anda?"

Sapaan sopan pramuniaga mengejutkan Naruto. Dia hendak mengelak untuk bilang bahwa ia pria tidak beristri, tapi wajar saja sang pelayan menetapkan anggapan demikian. Mengingat ada bayi dalam pelukannya, dan Yujiro terlalu muda untuk jadi adiknya.

Apalagi ketika Hinata datang menghampiri, melihat apa yang tengah ia pegang, serta-merta senyumnya mengembang. Jemarinya mengambil sebuah bandul _4-leaf white clovers,_ berwarna keemasan dengan tiap helai daun dihias hijau permata artifisial.

"Yang ini bagus, Naruto-kun." Hinata berbinar-binar menatapinya.

"Oke," Naruto lalu mengarahkan tatapan pada pramuniaga dan memastikan pelayan toko itu mengikuti arah lirikannya pada Hinata, "yang ini satu."

Hinata meraih satu gantungan kunci yang lain, membalikkan hingga tulisan di belakang tampak dan membuatnya tersenyum. Ia menyerahkan gantungan kunci itu pada pramuniaga. "Tolong yang ini juga satu."

"Baiklah. Silakan tunggu sebenar di kasir." Pramuniaga itu membungkuk hormat, berlalu dengan santun menuju kasir untuk membungkuskan gantungan kunci yang mereka beli.

Belum sempat Naruto mengeluarkan dompet dan membayar gantungan kunci itu, Hinata terlebih dahulu membayarkannya—dengan tenang mengatakan bahwa cindera mata itu tak seberapa mahal dibandingkan harga makanan mereka barusan. Bungkusan diberikan kasir yang mengucapkan terima kasih, kemudian Hinata menyerahkan satu pada Naruto dengan senyuman.

"Untuk Naruto-kun."

Satu gantungan kunci yang Hinata pilihkan untuknya, berukirkan tulisan di belakang bandul Four-leaf clovers.

 _You make my life a fairy tale._

* * *

"Permisi."

Hinata menaruh tas tangannya di sofa apartemen, mempersilakan Naruto untuk duduk di sana selagi ia mengaktifkan AC. "Tunggu sini sebentar dulu, ya. Aku siapkan tempat tidur untuk Yujiro dulu."

Tatkala Hinata masuk ke ruangan lain, Naruto duduk di sofa dan menghirup udara yang kini ditiupi oleh pendingin ruangan. Tangan refleks mengelus punggung Yujiro yang tidur di pelukannya.

Apartemen Hinata tipikal modern-minimalis. Cat berdinding putih, properti hitam dan putih. Ruang tamu, balkon, dan dapur terbuka jadi satu. Ada keranjang buah di atas meja makan kecil untuk dua orang. Foto keluarga tergantung di dinding. Sebuah vas bunga di meja dekat sofa.

Dari betapa bersih apartemen ini, antara Hinata jarang pulang ke sini atau memakainya sebagai tempat singgah, atau memang dia jarang kedatangan tamu. Kelebihannya (yang paling utama), tidak ada tanda-tanda lelaki pernah tinggal di sini.

Naruto menghirup sejenak. Samar-samar wangi lembut yang dia tidak tahu apa tepatnya, memadati seantero ruangan. Seperti yang melekati Hinata, dia menghela napas puas berhasil menyadari ini.

Hinata datang kembali membawa karpet, selimut, dan properti bayi. Ia meletakkan semuanya di sofa, lalu menggeser meja merapat sedikit ke dinding. Menggelar karpet berbulu lembut, meletakkan perlak, dilapisi kain pembungkus bayi, lalu tempat tidur bayi lengkap dengan bantal-guling bayi lainnya.

"Aku langsung tidurkan Yujiro saja di sana?" Naruto menghirup wangi bayi menguar dari semua properti yang Hinata gelar.

"Sebaiknya tidak. Dia mesti sikat gigi dulu, tadi kan habis makan. Kasihan bayi kalau tidak disikati dulu giginya sebelum tidur." Hinata mendekat pada Naruto, mengelus-elus rambut ponakannya. "Yujiro-kun, bangun, yuk."

Yujiro terisak sesaat karena diminta bangun. Dia tidak mau melepaskan pelukan dari Naruto, tapi ketika Hinata mengelus-elus kepalanya, Naruto memindahkan Yujiro ke gendongan Hinata.

"Sebentar, ya, Sayang," Hinata berucap lembut, menggendong Yujiro menuju ke wastafel.

Ditinggal sang wanita yang kini tengah mencuci tangan ponakannya, ia memerhatikan sekeliling rumah. Tatapan termagnet pada sudut lain ruangan di seberang sofa, dekat dengan balkon, disulap menjadi area kerja Hinata.

Yang menyesakkan hati Naruto dengan letupan menghangatkan, ialah melihat ada _four-leaf clover_ yang telah mengemuning keemasan, seperti kenangan yang pastel kesannya, tersekat dalam pigura kaca bersama sebuah puisi Ariwara no Yukihira; puisi yang ia bisikkan pada Hinata enam tahun lalu.

"Huwaaangh!"

Isak tangis anak kecil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Naruto beranjak bangun, menghampiri keduanya dan Hinata yang berlutut dengan resah.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Aku baru mau mencuci mukanya, mungkin dia baru benar-benar bangun. Jadi kaget." Hinata mengelus belakang kepala ponakannya yang masih bercucuran airmata dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau kenapa, hm?" Naruto berlutut sebentar, lalu mengangkat Yujiro dalam pelukannya. Menepuk-nepuk pantat bayi dengan lembut, menyandarkan pipi pada Yujiro yang menyandarkan kepala dengan wajah pilu pada bahu Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Kau anak pintar, Yujiro. Sssh ... kau lebih suka dengan Paman Tampan, ya?"

Hinata turut bangkit. Sesuatu menggelembung darinya, mengembang dengan hangat lalu mengempis dengan manis. Ini semua karena mendapati isak tangis Yujiro lambat-laun menurun, lamat-lamat asat, berubah jadi gerungan yang seolah-olah mengadu dengan lucu pada Naruto.

"Apa kau terbiasa melakukan hal itu?" tanya Hinata seraya mengamati Naruto yang mengecupkan ujung hidungnya pada hidung mungil Yujiro yang memerah karena tangis.

Naruto membiarkan Yujiro memeluk lehernya lebih erat, dan menempelkan dahi ke pipinya. "Anak korban perang atau bencana itu banyak, Hinata."

"Aah, aku mengerti." Hinata sendiri melakukan yang sama saat perang enam tahun lalu. dia memang sesama korban, karena itulah ia merasakan pentingnya mendapatkan bantuan.

Dia tidak merasa menemukan kesempatan untuk membalas unit Matahari Terbit, tapi dengan meneruskan kebaikan mereka, Hinata merasa hatinya sedikit lebih baik mengetahui ia dapat membantu orang lain lebih banyak.

Hinata mengoleskan odol bayi pada sikat gigi mungil, lalu menyerahkannya pada Naruto yang tengah mendudukkan diri di kursi meja makan. Tersenyum lembut melihat Naruto dengan telaten menggosok gigi Yujiro sambil menyengir untuk menghibur ponakannya.

"Nih, Hinata." Setelah membantu Yujiro sikat gigi dan berkumur, Naruto menggendong bayi itu untuk didudukkan ke atas karpet pada Hinata yang telah menanti. "Ponakanmu yang lucu, sudah selesai sikat gigi. Coba bilang _"Iiii"_ , Yujiro!"

Hinata terkikik pelan ketika Yujiro memamerkan gigi-gigi mungil dan putihnya sesuai cara yang Naruto pinta.

Dia merangkul lembut sang ponakan, lalu menutulkan _facial lotion_ dengan telunjuk pada pipi bulat nan empuk itu. Berhati-hati meratakan _facial lation_ agar tidak mengenai mata, selagi Naruto mengangkat baju Yujiro dan membalurkan minyak penghangat.

Kalau orang luar tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam apartemen, yang mereka lihat hanyalah sepasang orang tua tengah mengganti _pampers_ , membersihkan, kemudian memakaikan baju bayi mereka.

Hinata membaringkan Yujiro yang telah digantikan dengan baju tidur nyaman, mengganjal kanan dan kirinya dengan guling serta bantal, menyelimuti ponakannya. Mengecup pelan dahi dan pipi yang telah wangi.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun." Hinata bangkit setelah mendapati Yujiro yang cepat sekali menyerah pada kantuknya.

Naruto menggeleng, menatapi tangan mungil bayi yang memegangi jari telunjuknya. Nah, demi jari semungil ini, generasi penerus bangsa berikutnya, ia rela melindungi semua itu dan melakukan hal-hal yang orang biasa bahkan tak mungkin bayangkan.

"Ah, maaf. Mau minum apa, Naruto-kun?" Hinata bergegas bangkit.

"Tidak usah. Santai saja, Hinata." Naruto terkekeh, masih senang memerhatikan bayi yang melindur sambil memegangi tangannya seolah mencegah dirinya untuk pergi.

"Akunya yang merasa tidak enak kalau tidak menyuguhimu sesuatu." Hinata sedikit menunduk pada Naruto dengan mata meredup dan bibir sesekali tergigit karena cemas. "Mau, ya?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan setelah mendongak sebentar, dengan khidmat kembali menatap sang bayi. Yeah, itu ekspresi Yujiro dan Hinata sama-sama lucu.

Bedanya, Hinata punya sesuatu entah apa dalam dirinya yang membuat dada Naruto serasa digodam palu.

"Seadanya saja." Naruto mengerling pada Hinata yang wajahnya mencerah. Oke, ralat pikiran barusan. Senyum Hinata jauh lebih memikat.

"Ada teh hijau, kopi, susu, air mineral," Hinata berseliwer dengan cepat menuju kulkas lalu membukanya untuk mengecek apa saja yang ada di dalam, "jus lemon, melon, dan jeruk bayi."

"Jeruk bayi enak, kok. Tapi untuk Yujiro, 'kan?" Naruto tergelak pelan mendengar buah terakhir. "Rekomendasimu apa untukku?"

Hinata menoleh padanya dengan mata seberpendar matahari di luar sana. " _Green tea smoothies._ "

"Oke!" Naruto mengacungkan ibu jari. "Buat yang enak, ya!"

Nah, tawa kecil itu lagi. Separuh napas dipadu kikik teramat lembut yang singkat saja. Naruto yakin dirinya bisa gila dan sedang ada di surga, apalagi dengan cengiran yang rasanya bisa membuat tulang pipi melayang.

Daripada ia ketahuan cengar-cengir tidak karuan, maka Naruto memusatkan lagi perhatian pada Yujiro. Seketika senyumnya melunak, ia rebah setengah badan, menyangga kepala mungil dengan tangannya dan mengecup pipi anak itu.

Coba kalau ini anaknya dengan Hinata, betapa bahagia Naruto saat ini. Dia tertawa ketika Yujiro mendengkur lembut dan sedikit kejang. Lantas memegangi Yujiro agar tidak bergerak-gerak dalam tidurnya.

"Hinata, kalau bayi bergerak-gerak sendiri lagi tidur, ini kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Hm ... biasanya karena saraf motoriknya tidak biasa bergerak banyak, lalu hari ini ia bergerak banyak. Jadilah masih terbawa sampai ke alam bawah sadar." Hinata tengah menyeduh teh hijau yang wanginya menyerbak seruangan. "Kalau menurut kepercayaan orang tua, bayi yang sedang tertidur itu sedang kembali ke surga sebentar,."

"Oooh. Terus aku perlu apa?"

Hinata mengeluarkan seperangkat blender dari lemari, mengerling pada ponakannya yang ada dalam pelukan Naruto. "Tepuk-tepuk pelan saja supaya tidak kaget."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk manut lalu, melakukan sesuai yang Hinata katakan, lantas berbisik dengan suara lembut, "Hei, Anak Pintar. Kau sedang kembali ke surga sebentar, 'kan? Apa di sana ada anakku dan Hinata?"

Suara blender mengisap kesunyian ruangan. Untung saking nyenyaknya Yujiro, tidak membangunkan anak itu. Naruto mendesah sendiri, menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Paman kayaknya sudah gila dan berpikir kejauhan, ya?" Naruto mencium pipi sewangi roti susu baru matang, ada sesaput harum _yogurt_ yang lembut di tubuh Yujiro. "Tapi kalau memang ada, katakan pada mereka.

"Jangan cemburu sama kamu karena aku sayang sekali pada mereka? Sebentar, memangnya Paman bakal punya anak lebih dari satu?"

Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Dia tertawa pelan menyadari Naruto seolah tengah berdialog dengan dengkuran Yujiro, alih-alih merasa aneh, justru ia merasakan itu menggemaskan dan penuh kehangatan.

"Naruto-kun, mau pakai es krim vanilla atau _chocolate granule_ , tidak?"

"Dua-duanya!" seru Naruto, nyengir ketika mendengarkan tawa lembut Hinata.

Naruto menepuk-nepuk Yujiro agak cepat, lalu membenamkan ponakan Hinata itu dalam selimut hangat. Barulah ia beranjak untuk mendekat ke dapur. Berbinar menatapi wanita itu tengah sibuk, menuangkan isi dari blender ke dua gelas tinggi dan bening.

Rambutnya terayun ke sana ke mari, mengikuti gerak tubuh Hinata. Pemandangan asing, tapi rasanya Naruto tidak keberatan bangun terlambat di suatu hari, dan mendapati Hinata sedang melakukan hal seperti ini.

Naruto berjalan perlahan, duduk di kursi dekat makan, memerhatikan Hinata yang tengah mencicipi _green tea smoothies_ sambil mengangguk puas pada diri sendiri.

Naruto bertopang dagu. "Enak?"

"Uhm-hm." Usai membubuhkan dua _scoop_ es krim di atas masing-masing gelas, ia menaburkan bubuk coklat.

Hinata memasukkan dua minuman ke kulkas lebih dulu, lalu membereskan peralatan dan mencuci yang sekiranya butuh dicuci. Selesai mengeringkan tangan, ia menghidangkan segelas green tea smoothies pada Naruto. Berdiri di sisinya, harap-harap cemas memandangi pria itu mencicipi minuman yang ia buat sementara Hinata turut meneguknya.

Hinata meletakkan gelasnya di meja, jemari memilin ujung gaun yang ia kenakan. "Maafkan aku kalau, uhm ... rasanya tidak sesuai seleramu."

"Terima kasih." Naruto menyesap, menikmati rasa manis teh hijau yang meleleh memenuhi mulutnya. Seketika binar berpijar di matanya tatkala menatapi Hinata. "Yap, ini tipikal rasa yang saking enaknya, bikin susah _move on_."

Naruto memandang sayang ketika Hinata tertawa lagi, dengan sopan menutupi mulut. Mendengar suara tawanya saja, apalagi melihat Hinata yang terlihat memikat saat tertawa, ia sudah amat lega dan bahagia.

Dengan natural ia meraih dagu Hinata, ibu jari Naruto menyaput sedikit es krim dan minuman yang tertinggal di bibirnya. Mengisapnya sendiri dengan natural, mengamati perubahan instan ekspresi Hinata yang seketika berhenti tertawa dan terpana.

.

.

" _Haru sugite_

 _Natsu ki ni kerashi_

 _Shirotae no_

 _Koromo hosuchou_

 _Ama-no-Kaguyama."_

 _._

 _._

 _(The spring has passed_

 _and the summer come again;_

 _For the white robes_

 _are spread to dry_

 _on the Mount of Kaguyama.)_

 _._

 _._

" _Smoothies_ ini mengingatkanku pada _hakama_ dan _kimono_ yang kamu pakai hari itu," bisik Naruto pelan, ibujarinya mengelus amat pelan dagu Hinata.

 _Hakama_ dan _kimono_ yang dirobek untuk menyeka darah dan basah; merawat dan mengobati luka sebisanya. Warna hijau segar daun-daun yang baru tumbuh pasca sapuan bunga-bunga merah muda di musim semi, seperti mewakili musim enam tahun lalu dan hari ini kala mereka bertemu lagi.

Bahu Hinata menurun perlahan diingatkan akan hari itu dan perkataaan ayahnya minggu lalu.

"A-aku selalu ingin bertanya ini ... kenapa Naruto-kun banyak tahu tentang _tanka_?" Satu tangan Hinata berpegangan pada tepi meja, karena ia mulai merasa tungkainya melunglai.

"Karena aku selalu diremedial itu oleh Kurenai-Sensei, sementara kau selalu dapat nilai tertinggi di mata pelaran Sastra Jepang. Ingat, waktu ujian, kau pernah mau menawarkanku melihat jawaban pasangan _tanka_ dari yang Kurenai-Sensei tuliskan?" Naruto terkekeh, menyorot nostalgik saat ia meletakkan gelas _smoothies_ ke meja dan sebelah tangan mendarat di punggung lengan Hinata.

"U-uhm. Aku ingat." Dan bagaimana bisa lupa, karena meski pria itu dulunya dicap sebagai siswa terbodoh, tapi ia menolak untuk menyontek. Kekaguman Hinata telah membuncah dari momen itu.

Yang Hinata tidak pernah perhitungkan, ternyata Naruto mengingat saat itu.

"I-itu ... nama sewarna kuning ke hijau muda dedaunan baru tumbuh, adalah _moegi-iro_." Sedekat ini, Hinata jadi menyadari bahwa lututnya bertemu dengan lutut Naruto yang tengah duduk. Pria itu setengah menengadah padanya. "Tercipta di Heiean era, saat upacara _Koromogae_ di musim jelang musim panas."

"Ah, saat _Empress_ Jitoh melihat para perempuan menjemur pakaian untuk musim panas mereka di kaki gunung Kaguyama. Pakaian dijemur itu berkibar karena embusan angin, terlihat indah di antara gunung yang menghijau karena memasuki musim panas." Naruto mengangguk, senyumnya terkembang mengingat ulasan sabar Kurenai yang meremedialnya dulu, kini bermanfaat juga. " _Empress_ Jitoh membayangkan pemandangan indah itu seolah itulah pekerjaan para dewi surga."

Hinata berpaling ke samping, sesekali mengerling Naruto dan tidak tahan dipandangi selembut itu. "Karena Prefektur Nara punya legenda bahwa gunung _Ama-no_ Kaguyama i-itu jatuhnya dari surga."

"Kurasa, waktu aku melihat _hakama_ kaurobek untuk mengobatiku, aku teringat pada puisi itu. Bahwa yang merobek dan memakainya untuk menghentikan darahku, juga seperti dewi."

Hinata terkesiap ketika Naruto meraih tengkuk dan belakang kepalanya pelan, lengan kuat menyelinap untuk melingkari pinggang ramping. Mana pernah terbayangkan oleh Hinata, Naruto akan memiringkan kepala, kemudian menciumnya seperti ini.

Tangan Hinata refleks bertumpu di bahu Naruto, terlebih ketika pria itu merengkuhnya untuk lebih dekat.

Hinata mengerjapkan mata ketika Naruto menarik diri sebentar, menatapnya sejenak. Ditatapi seperti itu, Hinata matanya meredup dengan wajah begitu memelas, menampar pelan bahu kokoh sang tentara sehingga Naruto malah tertawa.

Tawa itu kemudian teredam dalam ciuman yang ditanam di bibir Hinata.

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya, menatap sepasang mata yang ia tak pernah bisa lupa. " _Six year ago. The true torture for me was the fact that I can't hug you while I want to."_

Hinata mengeluarkan suara dari dasar tenggorokan, perpaduan antara rengekan dan desahan lamban, ini semua gara-gara Naruto menautkan bibir mereka, membisikkan mesra dengan pelan satu per satu kata sehingga gerakan bibir Naruto terasa di bibirnya.

" _While you were smiling at me,"_ Naruto menyelipkan rambut indigo lembut yang ia kecup pelan ke belakang telinga Hinata, _"I can't kiss you eventhough I want to."_

Sang wanita tersengal, dan tubuhnya melemas hebat karena suara pria yang mengingatkannya pada berhari-hari lalu, terengah menahan gairah untuk tidak menodai dirinya. Yang sekarang Hinata tahu, telah menginginkannya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

Hinata membiarkan dirinya meleleh pada pelukan Naruto, mengalungkan lengan erat-erat di leher pria itu, sementara ia membenamkan wajah ke rambut Naruto.

Segala sesuatu dari pria yang tengah membubuhkan kecupan pelan di lehernya itu berwangi matahari. Menghangatkan, panas, membuat terbakar, tapi merupakan sistem pusat tata surya.

Bahwa telah sepuluh tahun lamanya, satu dari sepuluh ribu, yang beruntung ialah dapat kembali bertemu.

Naruto menekan bibir pada lekukan selangka yang terpapar di wajahnya. " _How about you?_ "

Hinata melepaskan pelukan, membiarkan Naruto menautkan dahi mereka. Ganti senyum haru-biru merekah di wajahnya saat Naruto mengecupkan ujung hidung mereka, menatap pada langit biru musim panas yang selamanya terbenam di mata Naruto.

" _So do I,_ " lirih Hinata.

Naruto beranjak bangun, menggeser kedua gelas minuman ke tengah meja, mengangkat Hinata seolah tengah mengangkat sesuatu seringan bulu, agar duduk di atas meja sementara ia berada di antara kedua kaki sang wanita dan mengelusi ujung lututnya.

Hinata menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca saat Naruto menangkup wajahnya dengan tangan, ibujari yang biasa menarik pelatuk tanpa ragu kini begitu lembut membelai garis mata Hinata.

"Nnh," Hinata merintih saat Naruto membuka mulut, meraup bibir bawahnya pelan dengan lidah menggores garis bibirnya. Kedua belah mulut mengatup di bibir atas Hinata, kemudian melepaskan, dan beralih ke bibir bawah.

Hinata tersendat napasnya. Naruto memiringkan kepala, meraup bibir bawahnya dengan lidah menekan garis bibir yang sensitif. Belum sampai di sana, bibir melumat lamat bibir bawah Hinata. Melepas, mengisap, menariknya dengan pelan dan keterlaluan seksi sehingga Hinata memekik nikmat.

"Ngh!" Hinata tidak tahan dengan sensasi ketika bibirnya dilepaskan, masih sensitif dan membentur gigi. Lebih-lebih saat sepasang mata biru itu berkabut, mengintai bibirnya dan menjilat lamat sendiri bibirnya.

Dia mengerang lemah saat Naruto menggeram lalu menerkam bibirnya lagi, kali ini gigi Naruto menggores pelan bibirnya.

"Naruto-kun—hnghh, _just kiss me slowly_."

" _Gladly_ ," Naruto berbisik serak, matanya menggelap oleh hasrat menatap bibir merah merekah sang wanita, _"Hi-na-ta_."

Hinata melenguh ketika Naruto menciumnya sekali lagi panas, memejamkan mata lebih rapat tatkala bibir mereka saling meraup. Lidah nakal Naruot yang menggelitik garis atas mulutnya, menyelip masuk di antara kedua belah bibir. Membawa rasa teh hijau yang semanis musim panas, menghangatkan bagian dalam mulutnya. Menjelajah celah-celah gigi, dan menyapa lidah di dalamnya.

Barulah ketika lidah mereka bersundutan, desahan dan geraman mereka dalam tangga nada yang sama. Saling mengait, memagnet satu sama lain. Lengan lain Naruto yang melingkar longgar di tubuh Hinata, meremas pelan lekuk pinggulnya.

"Mmmh!" Hinata meremas, membenamkan jari sampai kuku menggaruk lembut tengkuk Naruto karena lidah pria itu menggelitik bagian bawah lidahnya, dan gigi bagian dalam amat sensitif disapu lidah itu.

Hinata membuka mata ketika Naruto melepaskan ciuman mereka, sama-sama menarik napas yang terengah. Dan ia meretih menyadari Naruto menciumnya tanpa meluberkan saliva kemana-mana, sama sekali tidak menjijikkan, malah menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

Bagaimana bisa seorang tentara mencium selegan ini?

Hinata menyelinapkan kedua lengan pada pinggang kuat Naruto, membenamkan wajah pada dada naik-turun seseorang yang dicintainya. Mendengarkan melodi terindah sedunia, jantung yang konstan berdetak dan berdebar karenanya; _hidup_.

Hinata memejamkan mata merasakan tangan yang tidak lebih besar atau berkeriput dibandingkan tangan ayah, tapi lebih kasar dan sangat lelaki, bisa begitu lembut menyisiri rambutnya.

Airmata meleleh membasahi kaus putih Naruto, mengetahui detak mereka menyurut seirama, makna yang tak terkata, dan ciuman manis di pelipis.

"Kalau kau sesedih ini, aku jadi tahu," Naruto menangkup wajah Hinata yang kini telah basah, menatapnya dengan teduh, "kau tidak bisa membalas perasaanku, karena terhalang sesuatu."

Hinata terpaku.

Naruto mencium ujung hidung Hinata yang memerah. "Pekerjaanku?"

"Bukan," rintih Hinata, "sungguh, bukan itu."

Naruto bergumam menyangsikan, membiarkan Hinata merangkul lalu mendaratkan ciuman dengan sayang dan retakan dari gesturnya di rahang Naruto.

"Biar kuberitahu sesuatu." Hinata menangkup wajah Naruto dengan satu tangan, merunuti garis-garis di pipi pria itu dengan lamban. "Pukul 11.11, satu jam sebelum hari perang meletus di Hokkaido, aku berdoa agar bisa bertemu lagi denganmu.

"Saat bom meledak, kalaupun memang dunia berakhir hari itu, aku tidak apa-apa asal menghabiskan waktu terakhirku denganmu."

Sepasang mata biru perlahan membeliak. Naruto tercekat. Tidak sanggup menyuarakan, bahwa ia bisa saja mati ditembaki saat itu, kalau bukan karena Hinata saja, satu dari puluhan ribu orang yang bergelimpang di sana menghampirinya, mungkin ia tidak benar-benar bisa bernapas hingga hari ini.

"Hari itu, di waktu ketika aku harusnya bertemu calon suamiku, aku bertemu lagi denganmu."

* * *

"Jadi, karena alasan trauma, belum selesai kuliah, dan tidak ada pekerjaan, perjodohanmu itu bisa ditunda enam tahun lamanya?"

"Lebih tepat karena alasan pertama."

Mereka telah berpindah. Dari ruang makan, mereka jadi duduk di sofa. Sambil sesekali mengawasi Yujiro agar tetap terlelap, sementara keduanya duduk dan kali ini benar-benar menghabiskan _green tea smoothies_ yang Hinata buat.

Setelah mendengarkan ulasan Hinata tentang perjodohan enam tahun lalu batal karena perang, sampai ke percakapan dengan sang ayah minggu lalu, keduanya sejenak terdiam mendengarkan sayup-sayup deru kereta di kejauhan.

"Aku juga ditunangkan paksa oleh orangtuaku. Kau tahu sendiri aku mengatakannya selama kita disandera." Naruto mendadak wajahnya mencerah, dia menoleh pada Hinata yang masih dalam rengkuhannya. "Mungkin saja—"

Seketika ia mengatup mulut usai melihat sepasang mata seperti bulan keperakan itu meredup. Naruto mendesah keras. "Astaga, kenapa _twist_ seklise ini bisa terjadi di hidupku?"

Naruto sedikit menyengir mendengar tawa lembut separuh napas Hinata.

"Ternyata meski bukan seorang CEO, bukan jaminan aku lepas dari tikungan kehidupan se- _mainstream_ ini, ya."

Cetusan itu memunculkan segaris tipis senyum di wajah Hinata, apalagi ketika Naruto menjatuhkan kening ke ceruk lehernya. Serta-merta Hinata mengelus sayang rambut pirangnya.

Naruto termangu. Matanya menatapi Yujiro, sembari menyesapi wangi Hinata yang selembut padang bunga matahari malam itu.

"Nah, karena sudah begini _twist_ -nya," Naruto mendongakkan kepala di bahu Hinata, menemui tatapan wanita itu, "apa kaumau kalau kuajak kawin lari?"

Beberapa lama mereka bertatapan, berseliweran godaan untuk keraguan tapi lebih banyak kehendak ingin mengiyakan, Naruto menghela napas merasakan Hinata mencium lembut dahinya seraya berbisik,

" _Tidak_ , Naruto-kun."

"Oke, bagian _twist non-mainstream_ telah tiba padaku." Naruto menegakkan kepala, memilin ujung rambut Hinata dalam jemarinya.

Hinata menengadahkan kepala agar airmatanya tidak jatuh lagi. "Maafkan aku."

"Aku mengerti." Naruto menepuk-nepuk paha luar Hinata seperti tengah menepuk pantat bayi. "Boleh aku tanya, kenapa?"

Hinata melepaskan rangkulannya dari Naruto. Menjeda dengan menyesap dulu _green tea smoothies_ -nya sampai tinggal sisa seperempat gelas, barulah menegapkan badan untuk duduk menghadap Naruto.

"Karena ... ayahku, ibuku, keluargaku."

"Ayahmu yang mau menjodohkanmu?"

"Bagaimanapun, bila beliau tidak ada, aku tidak akan ada di dunia ini."

"Uhm, terima kasih padanya, sudah membuatmu ada dalam ibumu, dan ibumu melahirkanmu ke dunia ini makanya kita bisa bertemu." Naruto menopang wajah yang terasa berat sebelah dengan timpang menggunakan siku. "Orang tua yang memisahkanku darimu."

"Ada maksudnya mereka melakukan hal itu." Hinata menampilkan senyuman dengan perasaan lebih ringan. Telah berhari-hari ia berpikir pasti akan sangat berat menyampaikan semua ini, tapi Naruto terlihat tenang dan menghormati keputusannya.

"Aku mengenalmu sejak sepuluh tahun lalu, dari pertama kita di SMA. Enam tahun lalu, tiga bulan lalu, kita bertemu lagi." Hinata meraba garis rahang Naruto perlahan. "Bagaimanapun, aku telah bersama mereka dua puluh tujuh tahun ditambah waktu selama aku di kandungan."

"Tapi cinta tidak bisa diukur hanya berdasarkan kurun waktu kebersamaan seberapa lamanya."

Hinata mengerti, Naruto mengatakan hal itu bukan untuk membujuknya agar berubah pikiran supaya bisa diajak kawin lari, melainkan bantahan argomen berlogika yang wajar adanya.

"Karena itulah, kukatakan perbandingan waktunya. Pada kenyataannya, seperti apa pun keluargaku, mereka selalu ada untukku." Hinata menyandarkan badan pada tubuh tangguh Naruto. "Kalau mereka kejam dan menyisaku secara fisik pula mental, bisa saja aku lari dari mereka.

"Namun tidak, setelah melepaskanku dari kewajiban sebagai pewaris, orang tuaku membiarkanku melakukan apa yang kumau, bahkan setelah perang berakhir, mereka jadi jauh lebih benar kalau aku melupakan kenyataan, bila tak ada mereka, aku tidak akan ada di dunia."

"Kau ada di dunia ini berkat Tuhan, Hinata."

"Itu iya, tapi tidak memungkiri realita mereka membesarkanku dari kecil sampai sekarang ini. Ada banyak hal yang mereka lakukan dari aku belia hingga dewasa, dan itu ... tak tergantikan."

"Justru gila rasanya kalau kau memungkiri semua kebaikan orangtuamu, dan malah pilih lari denganku, notabene tidak seberapa lama mengenal kau dibandingkan keluargamu sendiri." Naruto membelai rambut Hinata, memandang dengan sayang dan bangga. "Kau tidak terbutakan cuma karena perasaanmu padaku."

"Kuakui, tidak semua hal dari keluargaku menyenangkan, tapi bukan berarti aku bisa main meninggalkan." Hinata mendapati refleksi dirinya tertuang di mata biru Naruto, kemudian berpaling pada beranda.

"Aku juga dalam posisimu, tapi ... aku berpikir sebaliknya, sejujurnya." Naruto mengembuskan napas panjang, sedikit menggaruk rahangnya sendiri dengan salah tingkah. "Aku jadi malu."

Hinata mengangguk memaklumi. "Bisa jadi, ini karena kita baru saling mengenal, jadi segala hal terasa indah."

"Maksudmu?" Naruto mengerutkan kening.

"Adalah hal yang manusiawi, bahwa manusia selalu menyenangi hal yang baru dalam hidup mereka." Hinata mengusapkan ibujarinya pada sepanjang garis rahang hingga ke dagu Naruto. "Begitu pun yang terjadi antara kita. Sementara keluarga selalu ada selama ini untuk kita, sudah tahu bagaimana baik-buruknya kita selama ini.

"Pada akhirnya, tiap pasangan maupun keluarga, pasti punya masa bosan selama mereka bersama." Hinata sekali lagi berpaling, menerawang rerimbunan gedung-gedung tinggi kota-kota di kejauhan.

"Kebosanan itu terjadi begitu mereka mengetahui keburukan satu sama lain, _and they have to deal, accept, or get through it_." Naruto mencubit ringan dagu Hinata. "Dan kalau sudah bosan, biasanya itu berujung perselingkuhan."

Senyum Hinata membenarkan perkataan Naruto. Dia menyandarkan pipi ke dahi Naruto, merasakan rambut pirang menggelitik sisi kiri wajahnya.

"Hmm. Sayang sekali, kau pasti akan lebih susah bosan denganku, Hinata."

"Karena kau manusia penuh kejutan nomor satu se-Konoha?" sang wanita tertawa mengingat julukan orang-orang untuk seorang biang onar semasa SMA di Konoha.

" _Well_ , sedunia juga boleh," Naruto menyengir murah hati, "tapi ini karena aku bisa jadi akan jarang bertemu denganmu, apalagi kalau sudah pergi misi."

"Uh-hm. Bagaimana dengan kebosananku menunggumu?" Jemari lentik menyisiri rambut pirang yang tidak terlalu halus di sisi wajahnya.

Naruto menyurutkan senyumnya, memandang pada semburat matahari yang menua merangsek masuk, jatuh di atas pigura yang melapisi _four-leave clover_ menguning.

"Kalau itu kamu, Hinata, aku yakin kita bisa bekerja sama untuk melewati kebosanan itu."

Hinata menghirup napas dalam-dalam, menyeka airmata sebelum sempat jatuh menitik dahi Naruto.

"Boleh aku tahu, kamu tunangan dengan siapa?"

"Uhm?" kerutan seketika menggurati dahi Hinata. "Untuk apa?"

"Melemparinya dengan granat kalau berani-berani bikin kau bersedih." Naruto terkekeh, mendongak dengan jenaka pada Hinata.

Namun reaksi Hinata tak seperti dugaannya. Hanya sekasat tipis senyum melengkung di bibir itu. "Kau tidak akan mau melemparinya dengan granat."

"Kenapa tidak?" Naruto bangkit untuk menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. Tak ada jawaban dari perempuan itu selain gantian menyusupkan wajah ke leher Naruto hingga pria itu tersendat napasnya. "Astaga! Aku mendapatkan _twist_ klise tunangan wanita yang kucintai itu ... seseorang yang kuanggap teman. _Sialan_."

Hinata menggigit bibir mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Harusnya ia tak tersenyum, tapi itulah yang ia lakukan mendapati kenyataan perasaannya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Naruto mendesis tak percaya begitu menyadari, "Astaga, karena itulah Shion mengamuk padamu yang bicara pada Sasuke Brengsek saat reuni."

"Kuduga benar kata Hanabi, untuk memperbaiki hubungan klan kami jadi lebih baik." Hinata memejamkan mata, mengkhidmati lantunan degup jantung Naruto. Hidup, baik-baik saja, _segalanya_ untuk Hinata.

Naruto mengecup dalam kening Hinata. "Ya Tuhan, keklisean macam apa yang terjadi antara kita sebenarnya."

"Aku takut," aku Hinata dengan helaan napas berat.

"Baru kali ini bersyukur dengan kenyataan, bahwa Sasuke Sialan itu sering _two-timing_ bahkan _three-timing_." Naruto mengusap-usap punggung Hinata. "Laporkan ke Komnas anti Perselingkuhan kalau Hanabi berhasil menggerebeknya _two-timing_ darimu, biarkan Hanabi membeberkannya pada dunia dan kamu, barulah aku pasti datang lagi padamu."

Hinata tertawa kecil. Memejamkan mata agar panas yang ada di sana tidak meluruh. Suaranya memelan, "Tapi bagaimana kalau aku hanya harus terima dan diam saja? Klanku, keluargaku, bahkan keluarganya—"

"—ssh." Naruto menepuk-nepuk belakang kepala Hinata, mengekeh yang diusahakan terdengar riang, "nah, kalau kau berpikir begitu, coba pertimbangkan, kita bisa jadi _partner in crime_ untuk menolak perjodohan ini."

"Naruto-kun ..."

Naruto melepaskan pelukan mereka untuk mencuri kecupan ringan dari bibir Hinata yang maju dengan lucu. "Kunantikan perceraianmu dari Uchiha."

Hinata memandang Naruto dengan seksama. Akhirnya paham bahwa Naruto sedang berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari skenario terburuk, karena bukankah selama ini itulah mekanisme defensif otak?

Skenario terburuk level tercetek sajalah yang bisa manusia pikirkan, karena memang bukankah lebih menyenangkan memikirkan kemungkinan terindah yang pasti terjadi?

Namun tatkala menyelami pandangan Naruto yang menciumnya lebih dalam sekali lagi, Hinata tahu bahwa pria itu tidak akan menarik lagi kata-katanya, tapi juga tidak akan mengacau bila pernikahannya dengan Sasuke benar-benar terjadi.

"Kau dan aku, kita yang mengalami hal ini karena kita pasti bisa melewati semua ini. Kalau orang lain yang lemah iman, pasti langsung main kawin lari soalnya," canda Naruto jenaka, meski tatapannya penuh makna selamanya hanya untuk Hinata, _"let's get through this."_

" _That's my man."_ Hinata tertawa lembut manakala Naruto secepat itu juga memeluknya erat-erat. "Boleh aku mengaku sesuatu?"

"Hm?"

"Waktu kita disandera ... yang kaulakukan itu menenangkanku, senyummu menyelamatkanku; seperti saat ini," Hinata tersenyum ketika hatinya menghangat mendapati tatapan teduh Naruto padanya, "jadi aku tidak takut menghadapi semua itu, karena aku mencintaimu."

Naruto membalas senyumnya dengan menautkan penghujung hidung mereka. "Mungkin ada baiknya dunia berakhir sekarang juga, mumpung aku berbahagia bisa menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupku denganmu."

* * *

"Jadi ... seharian ini kaukencan dengan Naruto?"

Pertanyaan Neji memecahkan perhatian Hinata yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, padahal Naruto telah lama melewati selasar apartemen dan sosoknya lenyap di balik pitu lift.

Naruto berpamitan pulang, tatkala Neji dan istrinya datang kala petang menjelang. Setelah bercakap-cakap sejenak, dengan sopan dan jenaka bilang dia mesti _pergi ke toilet_ , yang mana Hinata memahaminya dan membiarkannya beranjak.

Tentu saja, baik Neji maupun istrinya, cukup sopan untuk tidak menguping percakapan mengandung perpisahan mereka. Namun mungkin susah untuk tidak merasa canggung, saat melihat keduanya berpelukan cukup lama.

Hinata berputar untuk menutup pintu, menjawab dalam gumam. Beranjak menuju ke dapur untuk mencuci kedua gelas bekas _green tea smoothies_ dengan pandangan melembut.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Neji khawatir. "Pertunanganmu tinggal dua minggu lagi."

"Aku bohong kalau bilang iya." Hinata menolehkan senyuman ringan. "Tapi, kami sama-sama mencapai pemahaman bahwa kami bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus mendapatkan segala hal yang mereka inginkan. Ada hal-hal yang memang patut direlakan, untuk sesuatu yang lebih besar dan berarti."

Neji sesaat terdiam, saling bertatapan dengan istrinya yang bergumam _astaga-mereka-berdua-dewasa-sekali_ , kemudian ia memandang adik sepupunya yang telah ia anggap adik sendiri dengan lunak.

Detik itu juga Neji menyadari, baik Naruto maupun Hinata sama-sama mengerti bahwa kebahagiaan itu tanggung jawab masing-masing. Dan tidak akan tertekan dalam situasi maupun kondisi apa pun, bila mereka tak merasakannya; menjaga hati agar tidak begitu saja tersakiti.

"Seseorang tidak semestinya menggantungkan kebahagiaannya pada orang yang dia cintai," Neji mendapati Hinata balas menyorotnya dengan pengertian, dia lanjut berkata, "dan kalian berdua menjadi penguasa atas hati sendiri."

Hinata memandang kembali pada dua gelas yang berlumur sabun, berkilau ditimpa lampu dapur dan dikucuri air keran. Memandang sayang pada dua gelas itu, pada apa yang sebelum ada di sana dan isinya telah ditandaskan oleh siapa.

Coba saja ia bisa berkata sekali lagi, di terakhir kali memeluk sebelum Naruto pergi, pada Naruto yang masih saja takkan dilupa olehnya.

.

.

" _Wasureji no_

 _Yukusue made wa_

 _Katakereba_

 _Kyo o kagiri no_

 _Inochi to mo gana."_

.

.

 _(My fear is_

 _That you will forget_

 _Your promise to never forget me_

 _So I would prefer to die now_

 _While I'm still happy)_

* * *

Puisi di atas saya disklaim milik saya, karena itu puisi ke-54 di Ogura Hyakunin Isshu adalah ciptaan Fujiwara _no Teika_.

Berhubung biasanya orang Jepang itu bukan memberikan nomor telepon, mereka memberikan alamat email/mail, yang ini adalah ID chat mereka.

Chawan Mushi adalah makanan Jepang yang dibuat dari campuran telur ayam dan dashi yang dikukus dalam mangkuk, biasanya disiram di atas daun mitsuba, jamur shiitake, biji ginkgo biloba yang sudah dikupas, kamaboko, udang, atau daging ayam, kemudian dikukus.

Di musim panas, seperti yang disantap oleh OC Yujiro, Chawanmushi disajikan dingin. Chawanmushi disajikan hangat saat musim dingin.

(Sekali lagi, semua informasi lokasi dst yang ada dalam fanfiksi ini sesuai dengan fakta dan data yang ada di realita.)


	9. Chapter 9

" _It's better to be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring."_

—Marilyn Monroe

* * *

Kendati terik matahari pagi menyengat mereka tanpa ampun, para tentara tetap berdiri gagah. Toh, cahayanya menyilaukan senyum-senyum yang terentang di bibir mereka yang berbaris rapi dengan seragam resmi.

Upacara kenaikan pangkat di markas utama berlangsung khidmat dan mengharukan.

Untuk seseorang mendapatkan kenaikan pangkat, mereka harus berhasil menyelesaikan sekian misi atau kewajiban yang dibebankan, ataupun terjadi sesuatu hal-hal ekstrim yang dapat mempercepat mereka dipromosikan—mengakselarasi proses naik jabatan.

Singkat cerita, mereka butuh bertaruh nyawa berkali-kali untuk bisa sampai ke posisi ini.

Tentu saja, meski unit Matahari Terbit, berdiri tegap dengan postur sempurna di lapangan dengan syahdu dan mendengarkan suara ala biduan Letjen Namikaze tengah berpidato, pikiran mereka berkeliaran.

Mereka menantikan momen bisa saling tubruk satu sama lain, melingkar saling merangkul, menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan Jepang, serta melemparkan topi perwira mereka pada bentangan langit biru.

Oh, mereka juga menanti cuti seminggu yang akan dimulai, dengan pembukanya adalah—

Shikamaru menyampaikan sandi dengan jari-jari di belakang punggungnya, _makan-makaaaan, Gengs!_

"... sekali lagi, saya ucapkan selamat pada kalian semua, dan terima kasih untuk kerja keras kalian selama ini."

Beberapa dari mereka sudah menitikkan air mata buaya. Ada juga yang dengan kilat membungkuk dan membubuhkan obat mata, agar berlinang ke pipi dan berkilauan tertimpa cahaya matahari. Mereka hanya mencoba menghargai jerih payah pidato Letjen Namikaze, sambil memikirkan enaknya habis ini makan yakiniku atau ramen.

Beberapa bahkan ikut menyenandungkan lagu _God Medley_ lalu kini _Senbon Zakura_ -nya Hatsune Miku, yang menjadi _backsound_ pidato Letjen Namikaze, dan ditampilkan dengan salah satu orkestra megah se-Jepang, _Central Band_ milik _Japan's Ground Self-Defense Force_ —Angkatan Darat _Jieitai_.

"Selamat bersenang-senang dan merayakannya. Anda sekalian diberikan waktu libur selama satu minggu penuh untuk menikmati hari dengan keluarga dan orang-orang tercinta."

Ungkapan basa-basi itu berbuah cibiran yang tak tertampakkan di wajah para tentara yang tengah berpenampilan gagah. Libur itu cuma mitos belaka.

Minato toh tetap tersenyum dengan amat bersahaja. "Bila kalian ada waktu, silakan datang ke acara pertunangan putra saya siang ini, ambil kartu undangannya di Kolonel Hatake untuk tahu alamat dan—"

" _Salute_ , Letjen Namikaze!" Naruto Uzumaki menghormat dengan tegap, berjalan tentara dengan tegas ke depan.

Si tentara pemberani, populer untuk ditakuti dengan nama sandi Nine Tailed Fox, yang baru naik pangkat dari Letnan Satu menjadi Kapten unit, cari mati dengan menyela seorang Letnan Jenderal.

Oke, _Letnan Jenderal_ dan notabene ayahnya sendiri.

"Putra Anda mengalami _heat-stroke_ dan tidak dapat menghadiri pertunangan yang dicanangkan dengan kejam tanpa persetujuannya oleh kedua orang tuanya sendiri!"

Seisi lapangan refleks tertawa karena semburan Naruto, lugas tanpa tarik napas.

"Saya bisa melihat dia baik-baik saja, bahagia menerima kenaikan pangkat," Minato menengok ke arah bawah panggung, "dan sedang menunjukkan aksi protes yang sia-sia."

"Putra Anda sudah menyatakan bahwa dia telah memiliki kekasih hati dan sedang tidak ingin bersama siapa pun saat ini!" seru Naruto setegas kadet muda kala disiksa dalam lari marathon bawa-bawa peluru seberat 35 kilogram, 5 kilogram granat, dan ujian lari rintang alam untuk kelulusan.

"Saya mendapatkan informasi dari Kolonel Hatake bahwa putra saya sudah ditolak oleh kekasih hatinya sendiri, karena bertunangan dengan seorang CEO ternama perusahaan swasembada beras."

Sekujur lapangan serasa berdebam oleh gelak-tawa terbahak-bahak.

Naruto melentingkan lirikan mematikan pada Kakashi yang tadi memimpin upacara, melengos dari lirikannya. _Bagaimanapun ayahmu itu atasanku dan bisa dicabut masker ini dari wajah Mahadewaku kalau kalau tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Naruto_ , adalah sorot mata malas Kakashi yang hanya ada satu—karena sisa wajahnya tertutupi masker.

Sekarang semua orang yang ada di lapangan melolongkan "Oooh!" sok sendu, penuh canda sambil menatapi punggung Naruto.

"Konon katanya, jodoh itu kayak menanti piring sushi di restoran sushi," celetuk Sai dengan senyum manis bikin perih mata, "sudah tahu mau yang mana, dari jauh sudah kelihatan, sudah siap-siap mau menyambut, eh, tahu-tahu _diembat_ orang lain."

Naruto bercikap-cikap mendengarnya.

"Perusahaan level nasional yang bergerak di sektor industrial," ralat Naruto karena itulah yang Sasuke kerjakan. "Intinya, putra Anda tidak menerima perjodohan semena-mena ini!"

"Sudah terima saja, Naruto," cetus Sersan Izumo geli, "daripada nanti beredar kabar kau tidak mau dijodohkan karena impoten."

Selagi orang-orang makin terpingkal-pingkal dan Naruto sedang dilema mengokang pistolnya pada Izumo atau tidak, Minato berujar, "Putra saya sudah dikonfirmasi, dia segagah rubahnya di rumah untuk menghamili anak orang."

"Terima saja, Naruto!" seru Chouji penuh nafsu. "Pasti akan ada banyak makanan enak, relakanlah!"

"Kau tuh temanku atau bukan, sih!" salak Naruto, menoleh balik pada teman-temannya yang nyaris tumbang karena sibuk mengakak.

"Apa kau mau pangkatmu dikembalikan lagi seperti semula?" tanya Minato dengan senyum ringan pada sang tentara yang sigap menegapkan lagi untuk menghadapnya, yang berdiri di atas panggung.

Naruto melepas pose istirahat di tempatnya dan berseru, "Apa Anda baru saja menunjukkan tindakan indikasi abusif kekuasaan?"

"Apa saya baru saja melihat seorang Letnan Satu yang baru naik pangkat langsung membangkang?" Minato tersenyum ala seorang sufi berhati begitu bening.

Naruto yang menggemertak gigi karena tidak bisa membalas, langsung mengerling pada Shikamaru yang berdiri di barisan terdepan persis di belakang Kakashi. "Pilihan apa yang bisa kaurekomendasikan untukku?"

Shikamaru menyeringai tipis. "Bunuh diri, pura-pura mati, atau lari."

"Demi semangat api Konoha, sebagai Letnan Satu dan Abdi Negara yang mempersembahkan jiwa-raga untuk tanah air, putra Anda tidak akan berani mengkhianati negaranya tercinta!" Naruto menghormat dengan penuh salut di bawah kibaran bendera Jepang. "Tapi sebagai anak, susah untuk dirinya tidak menjadi durhaka!"

"Tangkap dia!" instruksi Kakashi saat Naruto meloncat lari keluar dari barisan usai menerima sinyal gerakan tangan dari Minato.

"Naruto, jangan jadi anak durhaka! Berhenti, woy!"

Teriakan para tentara menghujan dari seluruh penjuru.

Naruto yang ahli _shotokan karate_ , berguling ninja, memakai kedua tangan sebagai tumpuan, meniru jurus Rock Lee dengan memutar badan sebagai baling-baling, lalu kakinya menendang semua orang yang merangsek maju untuk menangkapnya.

"Letnan Naruto Uzumaki, takkan kaudapatkan surga dunia dan akhirat, bila kau durhaka pada orang tua," sergah Minato kalem.

Naruto berlari _sprint_ dengan suara menggelegar diikuti derap langkah satu skuadron yang hendak menerkamnya, "Letjen Namikaze, bila Anda lupa, Anda-lah yang memberitahu putra Anda bahwa surga ada di telapak kaki ibu! _SALUTE_!"

Naruto menendang seorang sersan, berlari ke tenda paramedis untuk menyambar kartu undangan pertunangannya yang telah disiapkan lalu berlari ke pelataran parkir dan memasuki mobilnya sendiri.

Sang Letnan Satu dengan brutal memundurkan mobil dari parkiran, mengeluarkan dengan roda-roda ban berdecit. Sengaja menggesturkan nyaris menabrak, agar orang-orang menyingkir dari jalur kaburnya.

Sang perwira mengeret ngeri juga kagum. Dia tidak takut pada yang lain kecuali unitnya sendiri. Sebagian melompat masuk ke helikopter, ada yang langsung mengegas motor, dan sisanya berlarian ke mobil.

Astaga, ini benar-benar gila.

Berita pertunangan barusan benar-benar seperti kabar bahwa _cup ramen_ bolong, air panas mengucur dari bawahnya makanya ramen tak matang-matang, setidaknya untuk Naruto.

Ini sudah selevel siaga ala Negara menghadapi ancaman terror.

Tidak disangkanya orang tuanya benar-benar serius.

Memang, sudah dua minggu belakangan, Kushina tidak berhenti menerrornya dengan segala ancaman.

Seperti akan mencabut hak kepemilikan Kyuubi, memotong jatah pakan si rubah, dan membumihanguskan _stock ramen_ yang Naruto sembunyikan di kolong tempat tidur.

Namun tidak pernah ia sangka, orang tuanya benar-benar serius. Tidak berubah dari enam tahun lalu, apalagi sampai sekarang. Dulu, perang menyelamatkannya, sekarang tidak lagi bisa.

Naruto tancap gas keras-keras saat gerbang utama markas nyaris tertutup. Berhasil lolos dan melaju tanpa henti ke jalan raya. Menggocek para pengejarnya dari jalur ke jalur dengan mudah, lalu mengecek alamat tempat di mana pertunangan dilangsungkan.

Selama ia tak tertangkap, maka pertunangan tidak akan bisa jadi. Masalahnya, _passport_ -nya ada di rumah. Ia tidak bisa cari mati dengan _bodyguards_ Namikaze yang kekuatannya setara Kolonel Hatake dan Kolonel Guy.

Kalaupun ia kabur beli tiket ke pelabuhan, tetap saja akan mudah ditemukan. Hidup sebagai buronan pun, uangnya minimalis untuk bertahan hidup, lantaran ia baru beli mobil sekitar satu bulan lalu. Tidak mungkin pula ia jadi kriminal.

Naruto menggerutu tak karuan. Berusaha berpikir keras dengan kemampuan kerja otaknya yang tak kalah minimalis dibanding uangnya.

Ah, atau ia menyerah saja, dan datang ke pertunangan? Mungkin tak ada buruknya, bisa dicoba dulu.

—biarkan ia menjaga cinta ini untuk Hinata sebentar saja, karena nanti selamanya ia akan dimiliki wanita lain— _astaga_!

Namun ide cantik menjentik kepalanya tatkala Naruto mendapati satu plang iklan _Four-leave Clover Agency_. Cepat-cepat ia merogoh saku seragamnya, dan mengeluarkan ponsel, menekan satu nama yang Naruto yakini bisa menolongnya saat ini.

Suara gugup seseorang menyapanya dari seberang sambungan.

"Halo, Hinata? Maaf ... tolong, aku jadi buron!"

* * *

Hinata menyampaikan pada kolega kerjanya untuk menutup kantor dan pergi duluan, tatkala mereka malah melongo.

Salahkan sebuah mobil yang mengerem tajam masuk ke parkiran agensi, seolah supirnya punya hasrat _buang hajat_ , apalagi melihat siapa yang keluar dari mobil.

Dia cepat-cepat memasukkan _liptint peach matte_ -nya ke tempat _make-up_ , menjejalkan ke dalam tas, berhati-hati agar langkahnya tak tersandung saat berjalan keluar agensi.

Serasa kerusuhan dunia mengetuk jantungnya manakala Naruto keluar dari mobil dengan tergesa. Bukan apa-apa, ini karena Naruto keluar dengan penampilan mengagumkan.

Hinata terpana.

Topi hijau gelap tentara, seragam formal perwira yang tepat membalut siluet badan Naruto. Sabuk putih bersih dengan gesper emas tepat di tengah perut. Sarung pedang dan pistol tergantung di ikat pinggang.

Lambang pangkat dengan dua garis dan dua bintang emas di bahunya itu berkilau keemasan, kacamata hitam menudungi mata biru itu, benar-benar mengamblaskan segala kosakata dari benak wanita yang melihatnya.

Pipi Hinata memanas ketika Naruto berjalan menghampirinya. Berusaha mengontrol hati agar tidak terbawa perasaan, sementara ia sebentar lagi akan jadi istri orang.

"Maaf aku mengganggumu padahal kau juga masih ada urusan." Naruto sesekali menoleh ke belakang, raut wajahnya merengut dan terlalu waspada untuk menyadari Hinata terpana karenanya. "Supaya kau tidak telat, habis urusanku selesai, nanti aku antar kau langsung ke sana saja, oke?"

"O- ... " Hinata menelan ludah, bagaimana caranya menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk seseorang yang kautahu juga mencintaimu? "Oke. Kau masih dikejar?"

"Sudah berhasil kugocek." Naruto mengarahkan ibujari pada mobilnya. "Ayo, masuk!"

Hinata menoleh sebentar dan melambai pada Yakumo serta karyawan lainnya, kemudian bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil.

Tepat setelah Hinata memasang _seatbelt_ , Naruto dengan tangkas menyetir mobil keluar dari parkiran, menuju ke tempat pertunangan sialannya diselenggarakan.

"U-uhm, apa kaupikir ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata cemas.

"Tenang saja." Naruto menengokkan cengiran sekilas sebelum kembali fokus ke jalanan. "Aku hanya akan mengenalkanmu pada orang tuaku—ini dia wanita yang bikin aku belum mau _move on_ , dan bilang untuk tidak memaksaku untuk melakukan hal yang aku tidak mau. Siapa juga sih mau dipaksa-paksa?"

Hinata mengulurkan tangan, mengelus punggung lengan Naruto yang sedari tadi berseteru dengan ketegangan. "Kalau nanti jadinya buruk, bagaimana?"

"Itu urusanku." Naruto melepaskan tangan Hinata dari punggung lengannya, lalu menggenggam tangannya. "Aku juga tidak akan mengacaukan pertunangan dan pernikahanmu."

"Walaupun maumu begitu?" Hinata meredam tawa pelannya di balik tangkupan telapak tangan.

"Uh-hm." Naruto mengerling, mengerling jenaka pada Hinata yang bersimbah cahaya jelang tengah hari. "Omong-omong, kau cantik sekali hari ini."

Hinata mengulum senyum, mendinginkan pipinya yang memanas dengan punggung tangan Naruto.

 _Sheath dress_ putihnya dihiasi _border_ ukiran tanaman rambat dan bunga lili berwarna lazuardi, serasi dengan sepatu-sandal _mary-jean_ hitam berkilau yang ia kenakan.

Naruto mendesah. "Sayang, bakal jadi istri orang."

Hinata menghela napas. Mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Naruto, airmukanya saja telah memberitahu pria itu bagaimana memesona penampilan tentara dengan seragam formal.

"Hari ini, kau naik pangkat, ya?" Hinata melepaskan semua perasaan berat mereka, mengingat ini detik-detik terakhir di mana mereka bisa bersama sebelum ia datang ke acaranya sendiri. "Selamat, ya. Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasmu selama ini menjaga kami semua, Naruto-kun."

Naruto menyengir lebar dengan bangga. Menunjuk pipi kanannya sendiri. "Kaumau memberiku _selamat_ , 'kan?"

"Astaga ..." nah, itu dia tawa lembut Hinata—kesukaan Naruto. Dia beringsut sedikit dari kursi, mengecup pelan dan agak lama di pipi Naruto yang nyengir berseri-seri. "Sekali lagi, selamat, Naruto-kun."

Setelah Hinata kembali ke posisi duduknya semula, Naruto mengerlingnya. Dia enggan mengucapkan selamat untuk pertunangan Hinata—ia tahu perihal ini dari Lee yang tentu saja tahu dari Neji—hari ini, karena itulah ia tidak bicara apa-apa lagi selain menggenggam tangan Hinata erat-erat.

Mereka sampai ke area _Venue_ tempat pertunangan dilangsungkan. Sekeluarnya dari mobil, Naruto mengunci mobil dan bergegas menghampiri Hinata, menyisipkan jemari mereka dalam genggaman.

Oke, saatnya beraksi!

Naruto melangkah masuk ke dalam. Ada pramusaji berseliweran, pelayan menawarkan minuman, dan tamu-tamu undangan yang telah berdatangan.

Kebanyakan para petinggi _Jieitai_ , pejabat, militan, dan juga partner bisnis Namikaze _Group_ . Mereka yang berpangkat cukup tinggi sehingga diundang datang ke sini, sisanya adalah orang-orang yang Naruto tidak tahu siapa mereka.

Riuh-renduh menyerbu seluruh penjuru saat mereka melihat sang calon pria yang akan ditunangkan, menggandeng seorang wanita, dengan tenang menaiki tangga melingkar menuju tempat acara utama diselenggarakan.

Harus keduanya akui, dekorasinya luar biasa indah.

Bunga-bunga bertebaran menyerbak wangi menentramkan hati. Tangga yang mereka naiki menuju lantai dua, dilapisi karpet merah beludru. Di tiap tepi anak tangga, berjajar _container candle_ keemasan ditemani setangkai mawar putih.

Mereka sama-sama menoleh keluar.

Pemandangan indah di luar dinding berkaca bening terhampar. Perkotaan, undakan perbukitan saling menyembul, rerimbunan hijau dan lapisan lazuardi dihuni arakan awan halus.

Sebuah pintu mahoni besar terpampang megah, menjulang di hadapan mereka.

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengangguk pada Naruto yang matanya berpendar oleh tekad kuat untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Dalam hati, Hinata berdoa mudah-mudahan dirinya tidak ditampar oleh siapa pun calon tunangan Naruto, mengingatlah itulah yang Shion lakukan saat ia menyapa Sasuke karena kebetulan bertegur sapa di lobi.

Bersamaan dengan tangan bergenggaman, mereka mendorong pintu megah itu untuk terbuka.

Tanpa buang waktu, Naruto membimbing Hinata untuk melangkah masuk dan mengusik semua orang yang ada di dalam sana.

Dekorasi interior aula di dalam jauh lebih indah lagi, tapi tak ada dari mereka memedulikan semua itu saat melangkah masuk bersama ke dalam.

"Aku menang taruhan, Minato. Apa kubilang, tidak perlu tunggu para tentaramu itu menjebloskannya ke penjara dulu baru datang ke sini, pasti putra kita datang dengan sendirinya."

Kushina dalam balutan kimono formal warna putih dan bertabur ukiran bunga berwarna lembut, terkikik mendapati kedatangan putranya.

"Dia terlalu ahli mengecoh kadet-kadet baru rupanya, coba saja helikopter diperbolehkan menembak." Minato dalam balutan yukata rapi menyambut putranya dengan senyuman bangga.

" _Salute_ , Yang Mulia Tuan Namikaze dan Nyonya Namikaze!" tandas Naruto, memulai kejujuran brutalnya dengan mengangkat tangan Hinata. "Perkenalkan, wanita luar biasa yang begitu tangguh dan tabah menjadi teman sandera perangnya enam tahun lalu, yang juga menyandera hati Naruto Namikaze selama ini, Hinata Hyuuga.

"Aku sangat sayang pada kalian, berterima kasih telah dilahirkan ke dunia pula dibesarkan sampai akhirnya dewasa dan menakuti dunia, tapi tidak bisa langsung menerima semua yang kalian canangkan untuk masa depanku begitu saja."

Naruto menjeda sejenak dan mengerling Hinata sesaat yang tampak terpana.

"Hinata bahkan mengajarkanku untuk tetap berbakti pada kalian, menerima pertunangan ini karena kalian pasti memikirkan yang terbaik untukku, di saat aku sendiri ragu kenapa sampai sekarang aku tidak juga durhaka pada kalian.

"Ada atau tidak ada pacar, aku akan tetap menolak dan mematahkan pertunangan ini!"

Suasana begitu hening dengan mengerikan.

Deru pendingin ruangan terdengar mematikan.

Orang-orang terperangah dan menahan napas.

Kushina menutup mulutnya tak percaya. "Astaga, pu-putraku ... bisa-bisanya ..."

Raut wajah Tsunade yang ikut datang berubah memerah. "Naruto Namikaze, aku tidak percaya ... kau baru saja melakukan hal memalukan!"

"Aku minta maaf." Tangan lain Naruto terkepal erat di sisi badannya sendiri, berusaha menguatkan diri dengan menggenggam tangan Hinata yang melemas di sisinya. Naruto menangkupkan wajahnya ke dalam tangan.

"Astaga, aku tahu ini menyedihkan, ini tindakan egois dan sangat bodoh, tapi kumohon ... berikan aku waktu untuk merelakan dan melupakan Hinata dengan tenang. Biar aku berdamai dengan cintaku untuk Hinata dulu."

Dengan tangguh dan teguh, Naruto menegakkan kepalanya lagi untuk menatap lurus pada kedua orang tua dan Tsunade. " _Tolong_ , nanti aku akan menuruti mau kalian kalau sudah siap."

Naruto mengangkat tangan sebelah kanan, menggigit ibu jarinya dengan keras sehingga darah memuncrat ke segala arah. Meluruh, menitik satu per satu seperti denting tetes air yang mengerikan di lorong gorong-gorong kosong. Membungkuk dengan hormat dan penuh tekad.

"Aku bersumpah, dan aku tidak akan menarik kembali kata-kataku, karena itulah jalan hidupku!"

Suara orang-orang tercekat berdengung di sekitarnya. Naruto mengeraskan rahang, terlebih ketika mendengar suara ibunya yang bergetar.

"Naruto ... astaga, anakku ... bisa-bisanya kau melakukan hal sebodoh ini."

Kesunyian tak ubahnya pekuburan membungkus tempat yang harusnya jadi ritual sakral saling mengenalkan keluarga, dan meminang putra-putri satu sama lain.

Ironisnya, bukan acara bergembira yang ada, malah seperti detik-detik para _cowboy_ mundur tiga langkah dan akan saling tembak detik berikutnya.

"Kau tidak akan menarik kembali kata-katamu karena itu adalah jalan hidupmu, 'kan?" suara penuh wibawa Minato, menyebabkan Naruto menegapkan lagi badannya untuk mengangguk mantap. Barulah ia berisyarat pada Kushina.

"Maka kau akan mencintai calon istrimu dengan sepenuh hati tanpa berpaling lagi, setelah kau berdamai dengan perasaanmu?" tanya Kushina tajam.

Naruto menghirup napas dalam. "Soal akan mencintai sepenuh hati tanpa berpaling lagi, aku tidak janji kalau itu Hinata—aku bahkan sudah bilang pada Hinata aku akan menanti perceraiannya dengan Sasuke, tapi, ya ... aku akan mencoba!"

"Baiklah. Silakan berdamai dengan perasaanmu, kami berikan restu dan waktu." Airmuka Minato melunak.

Naruto terperangah.

Astaga, benarkah?

Semudah ini saja?!

Tunggu, daripada mereka berubah pikiran, cepat-cepat Naruto mengiyakan dengan anggukan. Seketika senyumnya terkembang.

"Terima kasih, Tou-chan, Kaa-chan!"

"Uhm! Kau bisa temui dulu calon tunanganmu, 'kan?" Kushina menatap putranya dengan pengertian. "Silakan katakan padanya, bahwa kau menolak pertunangan ini karena ada wanita lain yang kaucintai sepenuh hati, sementara kau dalam masa merelakan dan melupakannya."

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan ... maafkan aku dan terima kasih." Naruto sesak menahan haru-biru menatapi orang tuanya. Dia langsung mengangguk berkali-kali.

Pasti sudah buang-buang amat mahal menyiapkan segala ini, sampai menyebarkan berita dan mengundang banyak orang.

Astaga, memang benar saran Hinata yang menganjurkan untuk tidak jadi anak durhaka dan patuh pada orang tua.

Setidaknya, ternyata Naruto punya orang tua yang mau berkompromi dan mencoba mengerti anaknya.

Naruto merasakan bahunya menurun dengan kelegaan. "Di mana dia? Biar aku bertemu dan bicara dengannya."

"Oh," Kushina menepukkan tangan, "tengok saja ke sebelah kirimu, Naruto."

Naruto refleks menoleh ke kiri. Yang ada dalam ruang pandangnya, hanyalah Hinata yang masih bergeming di sisinya.

Hinata bergumam dengan suara bergetar, "Chichi-ue?"

Lamat-lamat, Hinata menoleh dan mempertemukan tatapan mereka.

"Eh?" Naruto merunut pandangan selaras arah pandang Hinata, dan seketika ia terguncang melihat siapa saja yang hadir. "Chi-Chichi-ue?"

Minato menjabat tangan calon besannya dengan senyuman penuh sesal. "Maafkan kebodohan putra kami, Hiashi. Tapi baru saja tadi, dia naik pangkat, kok."

Naruto menjerit kolosal.

* * *

" _Kebodohan Naruto, bukan kepalang—"_

Pelesetan _ular naga panjangnya bukan kepalang_ itu mengiringi gerutuan dan dampratan Naruto, pada unit Matahari Terbit yang ternyata telah hadir di tempat acara, dan menyaksikan semua kegilaan serta kejujuran brutal yang Naruto utarakan.

Setelah satu sesi gelegar tawa, yang menyebabkan orang-orang tertawa sampai tanpa suara, nyeri pipi, sakit perut, dan berluruhan airmata, itu benar-benar terjadi tatkala menyaksikan kedua calon tunangan yang membelalak tak percaya.

Mengetahui ada kesalahpahaman luar biasa terjadi, pembawa acara mengumumkan dengan geli bahwa kedua keluarga akan menyesaikan perkara dengan duduk bersama sebentar.

Itulah yang kini mereka lakukan. Duduk di meja bundar melingkar, berlatar pemandanga nmenakjubkan dan iring-iringan nyanyian ledekan para tentara yang masih tertawa-tawa.

"Bu-bukannya kau akan dijodohkan dengan Sasuke?" Naruto menatapi Hinata tak percaya. "Kau bahkan bicara padanya saat di reuni dan kena damprat Shion!"

"A-aku hanya menyapanya karena kami berpapasan." Hinata masih memegangi pipi, mencubiti pelan mencari tahu benarkah ini mimpi atau realita tengah hari.

"Sasuke-kun mencari seseorang yang kata Mitarashi-Sensei mencarinya, dan itu ternyata Shion, langsung main mendorongku dan Sasuke-kun memegangiku, Shion-kun salah paham dan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan."

"Terus kenapa kau tidak menjelaskan?" Naruto menubrukkan dahinya ke meja makan berlapis satin putih.

"Ka-kau kan tiba-tiba langsung datang saat Shion mencoba menyiramku." Hinata panik mengelusi punggung melengkung Naruto yang tampak kuyu. "Aku tidak sempat menjelaskan."

"Terus siapa yang bertunangan dengan Sasuke, hah?!" Naruto bangkit lagi untuk mengurut hidungnya.

Kushina menyahut geli, "Seseorang yang bukan Hinata Hyuuga, _Anak Jenius_."

"Terus kenapa bisa kau mengiyakan bahwa itu Sasuke dua minggu lalu di apartemenmu saat kita habis kencan?" tanya Naruto memelas pada Hinata.

Kushina memekik bahagia. "Ah, kalian sudah pacaran ternyata?"

"Cuma kencan, dan tolong, Kaa-chan, diam sebentar." Naruto merengut dengan raut wajah semrawut.

"Maaf, itu salah orang tua kami," sela Hanabi, membendung senyum geli setengah mati, "karena tidak memberitahukan siapa calon tunangan Hinata Onee-sama.

"Enam tahun lalu, ternyata kebetulan klan Uchiha datang ke penginapan yang sama dengan klan kami di Hokkaido, makanya aku menyimpulkan bahwa calon tunangan Hinata Onee-sama adalah Sasuke Uchiha."

"Salahku juga, memberikan informasi pada Hinata tentang berita yang sudah pasti, bahwa Uchiha memutuskan pertunangan untuk putra kedua mereka," timpal Neji, menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. "Maafkan kami."

"Lagipula, kami menduga ini perjodohan politik untuk meredakan konflik antar-klan," tambah Hanabi dengan nada meminta maaf.

"Chichi-ue ... kenapa tidak pernah bilang aku bertunangan dengan siapa?" tanya Hinata parau, menatap ayahnya yang bergeming dari tadi.

"Karena ... ini memang perjodohan politik," ujar Hiashi perlahan. Menatap putri sulungnya tanpa membocorkan isi hati.

"Waktu aku bicara dengan teman lamaku, Minato, soal putranya yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai tentara dan istri yang ingin anak mereka jadi CEO saja ... aku bilang pada Minato, biarkan saja, itulah pilihan anak itu atas jalan hidupnya.

"Kemudian aku mengusulkan perjodohan itu, dan disanggupi Minato serta istrinya karena ingin putra mereka seperti anak biasa pada umumnya—sedikit menikmati kehidupan sendiri daripada terus-menerus menjadi abdi Negara tanpa jeda."

Hinata memandang lurus pada ayahnya dengan tubuh ditegakkan, dan sayang ia tidak bisa baca pikiran untuk tahu orang-orang terkagum dengan bahasa tubuhnya yang elegan.

"Kenapa Chichi-ue melakukan semua itu dan tidak memberitahuku lebih dulu?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hiashi.

"Ada beberapa alasan," sahut ibunya dengan lembut, "satu, dengan latar belakang keluarga Namikaze—baik dari segi pertahanan di _Jieitai_ maupun nama besar Namikaze _Group_ , maka klan kita akan mendapatkan keamanan bila bergesekan lagi dengan klan Uchiha.

"Kedua, karena orang-orang di luar tidak tahu, bahwa pewaris sebenarnya keluarga kita adalah Hanabi, semua orang telanjur tahu itu kau.

"Sudah tidak terhitung berapa banyaknya bahaya yang kau alami dari kecil karena orang-orang mengincarmu untuk melemahkan ayahmu dan klan kita, Hinata. Bahkan mengajarimu bela diri dan memberikan pengawalan, tetap tidak cukup untuk menjagamu."

Naruto jadi terpikirkan hal yang waktu itu sambil lalu terbersit di benaknya. Mengapa Hinata kuat sekali disandera bersamanya selama berhari-hari dalam kondisi memprihatinkan, apalagi sampai menonjok perut dan menggigit tangan Toneri.

Rupanya Hinata memang dilatih oleh keluarganya untuk menjaga diri.

Ia teralihkan lagi pada wanita paruh baya yang serupa dan kesahajaannya menurun pada Hinata.

"Ketiga, karena ayahmu ingin melindungimu. Chichi-ue tahu, betapa besar dan keras usahamu untuk jadi kuat dan menjaga dirimu sendiri, sampai masuk akademi perawatan untuk merawat lukamu sendiri maupun menjaga kesehatan klan kita.

"Namun, ya ... namanya seorang ayah, dia ingin kau baik-baik saja dan ada yang mampu melindungimu, Hinata. Makanya begitu tahu putranya Minato-sama itu seorang _Penjaga Negara_ yang hebat, dia terpikirkan untuk menjodohkanmu dengannya.

"Ayahmu tidak memberitahumu, karena takut kau akan kecewa kalau tahu ia melakukan semua ini. Dia sengaja melakukannya, pula karena cemas kau akan ketakutan dan syok begitu tahu suamimu adalah seseorang yang ... ya, tentara. Jarang pulang, dan banyak melakukan hal berbahaya.

"Ayahmu ingin seseorang menjagamu, karena ia takkan bisa melakukannya setiap waktu maupun selamanya, _Hinata Sayang_."

Uraian penuh kasih itu disambut dengan desahan dan tatapan salut pada Hiashi yang memalingkan pandangan. Mungkin tidak percaya diri bahkan putrinya sendiri dapat memaafkan apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Naruto masih menyempatkan diri mengusap airmata Hinata yang tak henti berlelehan mendengar penjelasan orang tuanya.

"Maafkan saya sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak," Naruto lekas berdiri dan membungkuk dalam-dalam pada Hiashi dan sang istri, "saya berterima kasih pada Anda berdua telah melahir Hinata ke dunia ini, membesarkannya, hingga bisa bertemu dengan saya. Tapi pula saya sempat berpikir, Anda berdualah penyebab kami mesti berpisah—untuk itu, saya mohon maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa, Nak." Ibunda Hinata tertawa di balik lengan kimono bersulam sulur emasnya. "Kami pun mohon maaf karena tidak menjelaskan ini dengan baik."

"Naruto Namikaze, setelah mengetahui semua ini ..." Hiashi menyekat Naruto dalam perhatiannya, pria muda yang ia ketahui sebatas cerita dan jasanya pada negara, "masihkah kau bersedia menerima Hinata?"

"Ya." Naruto mengangguk mantap, membuahkan senyuman di wajah setiap anggota kedua belah pihak keluarga.

"Saya tidak bisa janji menjaganya setiap waktu—Anda tentu tahu dan mengerti profesi saya—tapi saya percaya Hinata bisa menjaga diri dengan baik." Naruto menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Hinata yang masih tersedan lirih. "Selagi saya sedang tidak bisa menjaganya, saya mohon bantuan Anda pula untuk menjaga Hinata baik-baik bersama saya. Bagaimana?"

Hiashi menatapnya sejenak, seberkas senyuman merekah di wajahnya kala ia mengangguk. "Tentu. Terima kasih, Nak."

Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangan dari Hinata, menepuk seraya mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut.

Mengerti Naruto merelakannya pergi untuk sesaat, Hinata beranjak mendekat pada kedua orang tuanya. Memeluk ibunya dan menerima ciuman di pipi kanan dan kiri, barulah ia memeluk ayahnya yang dengan kaku merengkuh seraya mengusap kepalanya.

Mereka yang menyaksikan, menyusut ingus dan airmata melihat Hiashi membisikkan maaf pada putrinya.

Hinata menggeleng, terbata-bata melirih seperti putri kecil, meminta maaf karena ayahnya sampai melakukan semua hal ini untuk menjaga klan dan dirinya, serta terima kasih setulus hati telah memilihkan pria terbaik untuk menjaganya selamanya.

"Apa Kaa-chan bilang," Naruto bergidik karena tiba-tiba ada Kushina yang berbisik di dekatnya, "calon tunanganmu _cantik sekali_ , 'kan?"

"Kaa-chan kenapa tidak bilang calonku itu Hinata Hyuuga, hah?" gerutu Naruto, membiarkan Kushina menepuk-nepuk lembut pundaknya.

Kushina berkacak pinggang. "Siapa coba yang tidak mau tahu apa-apa tentang calon tunangannya, hah?"

"Ssst." Minato memberi isyarat pada keluarganya untuk merunduk ke bawah meja. "Ingat misimu, Naruto."

Naruto ternganga. "Misi apa?"

Kushina dan Minato saling berpandangan, lalu dengan kompak menaruh tangan masing-masing di bahu putra mereka. "Jangan bilang kau sudah pernah menelan racun kobra atau nyaris diperkosa."

"Astaga." Naruto seketika tertawa. "Percayalah, aku cerita itu pun, Hinata yang ada malah khawatir, bukannya hilang rasa."

"Kami hanya melihat Hinata dari foto dan cerita orang tuanya," Minato menegapkan lagi badannya dan memandang, merasakan hangat mengembang dalam dadanya, menyaksikan calon putrinya tengah dipeluki kedua orang tua, "tapi dia benar anak yang baik."

Kushina menegakkan lagi duduknya, tersenyum menggoda. "Omong-omong, katanya kaumau bilang pada calon tunanganmu, kau tidak bisa menerima pertunangan dengannya karena sedang dalam masa melupakan dan akan merelakan Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto?"

"Ah. Bukannya kau tidak akan menarik kembali kata-katamu karena itulah jalan hidupmu?" Minato bahkan menyungging senyum ramah yang kelihatan mengiritasi mata.

Naruto merengut, dan mendengus keras karena Minato tertawa sementara Kushina mencubit gemas pipinya.

" _This is the "Why" you're still my baby_ , Naruto," Kushina mengikik geli.

"U-uhm."

Ketiga Namikaze itu menoleh karena Hinata telah berdiri di dekat sana. Pipinya merona dan sembap, mata masih berkaca-kaca, tapi ada pendar cahaya yang hangat di sorot pandangnya.

"Sa-salam kenal, saya Hinata Hyuuga." Wanita itu dengan santun membungkukkan badan. Bibirnya meliuk dalam lengkung yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat. "Te-terima kasih, mau menerima saya sebagai ... uhm, calon bagian dari keluarga Namikaze."

" _You are always welcomed, Dear_." Kushina serabutan keluar dari bawah meja untuk merangkulnya dengan sayang. "Katakan, perasaan putraku padamu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, 'kan?"

Rona yang menyebar di wajah Hinata seketika membuat Kushina mengeratkan pelukan pada calon putrinya itu. Astaga, ibu mana tidak senang dapat calon menantu seluar biasa ini, hah?

Kalaupun ada yang tidak, setidaknya Kushina amat berbahagia.

"Uhm ..." Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam, sampai Kushina mendekatkan telinga ke bibirnya. "... saya sudah, uh, punya pe-perasaan pada Naruto-kun sejak kami pertama kali masuk Konoha _High School_."

"Astaga!" Kushina mengulurkan tangan untuk memukul pundak anaknya. "Kau yang membuat Hinata punya perasaan bertepuk sebelah tangan bertahun-tahun lamanya!"

Naruto menangkis serangan ibunya ala kuda-kuda Ninja Gurun Mengamuk. Sepasang matanya membola tak percaya. "Sumpah, aku tidak tahu! Kupikir saat di KHS, malah sebagai pacar saja, aku tidak bakal laku!"

"Percaya diri sedikit pada dirimu! Kau punya gen baik dari ibumu!"

"Karena itulah aku tidak percaya diri!"

Berhubung Kushina dan Naruto sedang adu mulut menyulut ribut seperti biasa, Minato mendekat pada Hinata yang berdiri dan meredam tawanya di balik telapak tangan. Menepuk bahu wanita muda itu, matanya sampai menyipit saking lebarnya ia tersenyum.

"Selamat datang di keluarga Namikaze, Hinata." Minato mengerling pada kedua anggota keluarga yang paling dicintainya, dan kini, ia yakini pasti akan bertambah satu lagi.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menerima Naruto apa adanya. Kau tahu, dengan segala keburukan dan profesinya saja, kurasa kau itu satu dari sepuluh ribu yang mau bersamanya tanpa pandang bulu."

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Kilat di matanya menghangat menatapi calon keluarga barunya. "Tidak. Kurasa mereka hanya tidak memberikan diri mereka sendiri kesempatan untuk melihat dan merasakan, begitu banyak kebaikan dan kelebihan yang ada dalam diri Naruto-kun.

"Kira-kira enam tahun lalu, aku memang hanya menyaksikan dari televisi, tapi aku melihat perang bisa diakhiri dengan kemenangan di pihak Negara kita. Aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya jadi satu dari sekian banyak orang beruntung yang ditolong dan dilindungi Naruto-kun, serta teman-temannya.

"Korban saat perang begitu banyak, perdamaian datang dari keringat, darah, dan airmata, bahkan nyawa. Namun lambat-laun, Hokkaido dan semua orang yang pernah jadi korban perang, memang takkan pernah sama lagi, tapi mereka berangsung-angsur berkembang ke arah yang lebih baik meskipun perlahan.

"Karena itulah, kupikir ... semua yang memandangnya sebelah mata, hanya tidak mencoba mau tahu, kedamaian macam apa yang Naruto-kun bawa untuk kita semua."

Minato terkesima memandang Hinata yang tampak bijak saat mengatakan semua itu.

Hinata menarik napas sejenak, memandang sayang pada pria yang selama ini selalu menjadi bagian dari hatinya.

"Mungkin ada baiknya juga mereka tidak tahu, ya." Minato mengangguk singkat. "Jadi kau mengetahui semua itu seperti rahasia, dan perasaan Naruto hanya untukmu."

Minato mengernyitkan alis mendapati calon putrinya itu malah menggeleng perlahan.

"Kalaupun mereka juga mencintai Naruto-kun, aku tidak akan heran. Dan itu bukan salah Naruto-kun, ataupun mereka." Hinata tertawa kecil. Menatap Minato dengan pengertian. "Naruto-kun punya hati yang luas dan besar, untuk menyayangi kita semua."

Minato turut tersenyum. "Ah, aku tahu. Satu dari sepuluh ribu, kalian sama-sama saling beruntung bisa bertemu lagi untuk bersatu."

Hinata mengangguk, barulah merasakan sesuatu yang janggal saat bertanya, "Be-bertemu lagi?"

"Mmm ..." Minato merendahkan suaranya, "aku tahu, kaulah perempuan tabah yang disandera bersama Naruto di perang _Aka no Hana_ , enam tahun lalu. Aku juga tahu, kau itu teman SMA-nya Naruto—dari Hiashi. Dan sekarang aku tahu—"

Hinata menutup wajahnya yang memerah hebat. Astaga!

"—waktu aku dan Kushina, kira-kira tiga bulan dua minggu lalu memintanya untuk menerima pertunangan, dia bilang tidak ada perempuan ataupun lelaki manapun pantas dijadikan pelampiasan nafsu, ternyata itu _karenamu_.

"Saat Naruto bilang ada perempuan baik yang ingin dia cintai dengan hati, setengah mati lari dari perjodohan, mengotot tidak mau pakai mobil hadiah kami untuk pergi reuni dan malah beli dari hasil tabungan sendiri, bahkan sampai tadi datang ke sini langsung membawamu dan bilang semua hal itu, sekarang aku tahu."

"Ta-tahu apa?"

Minato menepuk-nepuk bahu Hinata. "Tahu bahwa semua itu benar-benar _karenamu_ , Hinata."

"Aish, tidak Kaa-chan, tidak Tou-chan, hobinya bikin aku jadi calon pembuka kavling di neraka ..." Naruto mengacak rambutnya sendiri, gagal menutupi salah tingkahnya, "sudah, ah! Jangan bilang semua itu pada Hinata!"

Minato mengabaikan seruan rewel putranya yang sedang dipiting oleh istrinya. "Terima kasih sudah membuat putra kami benar-benar dewasa."

Hinata terdiam, bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Benar-benar tidak tahu harus merespons apa. Mulutnya lambat laun terkatup, menengadahkan kepala agar yang menggenang dan memburamkan pandangannya tidak tumpah.

Naruto dengan sigap melepaskan ibundanya yang terkikik, sama sekali tidak marah.

Toh, Naruto menghampiri Hinata, menyebabkan wanita itu mengerjap-kerjapkan mata agar bisa melihat lebih jelas, sepasang mata yang mana warna langit biru selalu bersemayam di sana.

Pada akhirnya, kini ia bisa menetapkan anggapan. Ada mata biru, melebihi brillian permata, yang ada dan tidak untuk dilupa. Dan mungkin, memang takkan pernah bisa.

"Ingat yang kaubilang dua minggu lalu, Hinata?" punggung telunjuk Naruto menyeka lelehan di pipi putih itu.

"Yang mana?" Hinata meraih tangan Naruto dalam genggaman.

"Hari itu, di waktu ketika aku harusnya bertemu calon suamiku, aku bertemu lagi denganmu." Naruto mengaitkan satu per satu jari mereka, seakan takkan melepaskan.

"Ah ... kenapa dengan itu?"

"Hari itu, di waktu ketika aku harusnya bertemu calon istriku, aku bertemu lagi denganmu."

Naruto mengecupkan ujung hidungnya pada Hinata, tidak peduli dengan gegap-gempita seisi aula.

"Hari ini, di waktu aku harusnya bertemu calon istriku, aku bertemu lagi denganmu dan akhirnya tahu, itu memang kamu."

"Ah, Naruto?" sela Shikamaru dengan senyum malas walau sorot matanya berkilat hangat, mewakili unit Matahari Terbit yang bersiul dan juga ikut merasa bahagia karena teman, saudara, kakak, adik, keluarga mereka, hari ini begitu berbahagia. "Waktu kami menggerebek masuk tempat sandera kalian, katanya kaumau mematahkan pertunangan."

"Aish, kalian semua!" damprat Naruto, membuahkan gelak tawa dari para sahabat edannya. Nyengir berseri-seri, tatkala sekali lagi menyadari bahwa ia tidak pernah sendiri; dia punya begitu banyak saudara. "Aku kalah dari orang tuaku dengan cara paling indah!"

"Ralat doamu waktu itu, atau kami bubar dari unit Narubebe!" seru Konohamaru.

"Oke." Naruto menyeringai puas. "Tuhan, Hinata memang jodohku, dan dia sudah dekat denganku. Lepaskan teman-temanku dari kelajangan jahanam itu!"

"Oke, Naruto! Kita modifikasi sedikit _pass-code_ budak cintamu yang baru!" Kiba mewakili seluruh unit Matahari Terbit menodongkan pistol mereka pada Naruto. "ANGKAT HINATA!"

Hinata memekik pelan, kaget karena lagi-lagi Naruto mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, kemudian berputar untuk memeluknya erat-erat, sehingga tawa luruh-runtuh dari keduanya diiringi tepuk tangan semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Lahir sepuluh Oktober, tahun XXXX. Nomor ID: 0001937845, _Tokushu Sakusen Gun, Special Operation Force_ unit Matahari Terbit. Kelahiran Jepang, Tokyo. Bersyukur bisa hidup sampai hari ini, kalah begitu indah untuk menerima pertunangan Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan agar bisa selamanya bersama Hinata Hyuuga— _DATTEBAYOOO_!"

* * *

 _Central Band_ adalah salah satu orkestra musik terbaik Jepang, yang sebenarnya adalah orkestra milik _Japan's Ground Self-Defense Force_ —Angkatan Darat _Jieitai_. Mereka sering meng-cover lagu para artist Jepang, dan memang benar, salah satunya adalah Hatsune Miku.

Seragam kamuflase tentara itu yang loreng-loreng. Ada yang warna padang pasir, hijau semak-semak, dan loreng biru gelap. _**Bukan**_ yang Naruto pakai di sini, seragam yang Naruto kenakan adalah seragam formal pangkat perwira.

 _Container Candle_ adalah lilin yang berada di dalam wadah, merekat dalam wadah, (saat dibuat, dituangkan langsung ke dalam wadah).

Ujian masuk untuk tentara (kadet) muda pada umumnya di dunia, adalah berlari marathon satu minggu penuh (tanpa tidur ataupun berhenti), lengkap dengan persenjataaan seberat puluhan kilogram (umumnya 35-50kg), bawa perahu getek untuk menyebrang sungai, simulasi ditangkap dan disiksa musuh, pula baku-tembak dengan musuh.

Jieitai a.k.a Japanese Self-Defense Force itu dilatih bela diri. Dari banyak aliran, mereka memang harus menguasai shotokan karate (salah satu aliran bela diri karate yang dikembangkan oleh Gichin Funakoshi dan putranya, Gigo/Yoshitaka Funakoshi, pada tahun 1868-1957).

Special Operation Group/Special Forces adalah unit khusus yang luar biasa. Berisi tentara-tentara terhebat di dunia. Mereka melaksanakan operasi misi yang amat berbahaya, seperti menyelamatkan sandera, melawan terrorist, perang gerilya, dan lain-lain.

Tokushu Sakusen Gun (Japanese Special Forces Group), adalah SOG/Special Forces kepunyaan Jepang. Nah, karena Jepang tidak punya kemiliteran tapi adanya "Pertahanan", dan tidak diperbolehkan melakukan aktivitas militer, maka unit spesial ini dilatih bersama salah satu Special Forces Group paling hebat di dunia yaitu US (American) Army Delta Force. (Indonesia juga punya Special Forces, kok. Kopassus, tahu 'kan?)

Soal makan racun sampai minum darah kobra, itu **nyata** adanya. Tahun 2014, US Marines dan Thai Navy mengadakan pelatihan gabungan bernama "Cobra Gold 2014". Inilah yang pernah dialami oleh Naruto dan teman-temannya sebagai representasi Jepang di Unit Matahari Terbit. (sebenarnya sih, ini untuk bahan lucu-lucuan. Saya juga heran kenapa bisa saya selewengin facts, tapi pas ngeriset, saya merinding banget lihatnya. Just why I'm stumbled upon this facts.)

... tapi masih ada epilog, kok. Ah, saya pribadi, sudah merasa lebih baik dicukupkan di sini saja sebenarnya. Epilog fluffy-sugiru bahkan buat saya ini fic udah kelewatan kemanisan karena banyak ketidakrealistisan.

Masa-masa meriset bahan fanfiksi ini bikin saya merenung banyak untuk lebih apresiatif pada TNI yang menjaga Indonesia, dan merasa cetek parah karena masih mengeluhkan hal-hal remeh-temeh. Iya, saya mengerti kekuatan masing-masing orang menghadapi masalah berbeda-beda, tapi saya jadi lebih mengapresiasi para tentara (dan polisi) dunia yang bertaruh nyawa demi Negaranya. : ' )

Terima kasih pada Kak Prominensa yang sudah memberikan tema ini dan kocokan kakak panitia #NHFD9. Kalau bukan karena saya pernah dan sedang menggarap tema fanfiksi serupa di fandom lain, entah bagaimana ini jadinya.

Memang tidak ada karya yang sempurna, yang ada hanya karya yang selesai, dan saya senang bisa menyelesaikannya ditemani teman-teman sekalian. Silakan berikan kritik dan saran membangun, maupun koreksian bila ada fakta/data yang keliru agar dapat saya perbaiki.

Terima kasih pada _renarthur_ dan _alluka-chan_ yang bersedia RnR fanfiksi ini.

Terima kasih pada yang mau meluangkan waktu membaca fanfiksi ini, mengeklik fave/follow, sampai yang bersedia mengapresiasi karya saya ini.

Semoga kita bisa berjumpa lagi di lain karya saya dan event NaruHina berikutnya.

Terima kasih, Masashi Kishimoto-sama, sudah membuat NaruHina berakhir semanis NHFD!


	10. Epilog

" _Satu dari sepuluh ribu, keberuntungan sesungguhnya ialah sekali lagi bertemu denganmu."_

—Hinata Hyuuga, **Heavenly**

* * *

"HAAA?! SERIUS, NARUTO SUDAH PUNYA TUNANGAN?!"

Sai menarik tisu untuk mengelap semburan hina saliva yang menciprat wajahnya. "Iya."

Rentetan pertanyaan para wanita yang tidak percaya fakta, jauh lebih mengerikan daripada desingan peluru—ini jaminan mutu. Sai berlajar untuk memercayai itu dan memulas senyum palsu.

Mereka sedang berada di salah satu taman terindah Hokkaido, _Shikisai no Oka_. Taman dengan berbanjar padang bunga yang aneka warna, seperti lapis-lapis pelangi. Tepatnya, ada di sebuah kafe terbuka, menanti seseorang yang mengundang mereka untuk datang.

"Kok, kami tidak diundang?!" seru Karin, membanting meja sampai kotak tisu nyaris jatuh. "Bahkan Sasuke-kun dan Sakura tunangan saja kami diundang!"

"Dasar, si Naruto pasti tidak modal!" Ino mendengus seraya mengibaskan rambut panjang sepinggangnya. "Makanya kita tidak diundang."

"Apa karena acaranya apa adanya? Astaga, yang penting kan kami diundang datang." Tenten mengerucutkan mulut.

Sakura berdecak cemas. "Ya Tuhan ... pantas saja, Hinata memilih untuk menerima perjodohannya. Ternyata dia sudah lebih dulu tahu, Naruto akan bertunangan duluan."

Temari menoleh pada Shikamaru, mengerutkan kening. Tentu saja, ia ada sebagai istri Shikamaru dan menyaksikan semua peristiwa konyol sebulan lalu. Namun rupanya masih banyak teman-teman mereka yang tidak mengetahui perihal ini.

Shikamaru telah menginstruksikan pada semua yang diundang datang ke pertunangan Naruto, untuk tutup mulut. Tidak mungkin mereka bilang, acara perpaduan keluarga konglomerat Namikaze dan Hyuuga itu amat eksklusif.

Yang datang adalah para petinggi _Jieitai_ , orang-orang elitis perusahaan kedua keluarga, kalangan pejabat, kolega kerja keluarga dan kerabat terdekat. Acara pertunangan itu, walau dibuka dengan kekonyolan, berlangsung mulus dan membahagiakan.

Walau tepat habis itu, _Sunrise-Forces_ (unit Matahari Terbit) dapat telepon untuk melaksanakan misi. Mengawal Perdana Menteri Jepang yang akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan presiden para negara yang bersengketa.

" _Aku ... uh, pamit ke toilet, Hinata."_

Adalah ucapan penutup konyol Naruto usai pertunangan, sebelum memanjat naik tali tambang pada helikopter yang tidak mau mendarat di helipad agar bisa langsung berangkat.

Wanita-wanita itu akan marah kalau diberitahu, bahwa Naruto dan Hinata bukannya tidak mau mengundang mereka, tapi memang tidak boleh sembarang orang diundang.

Shikamaru menggeleng kecil pada istrinya, lalu menoleh malas pada teman-teman wanita yang masih merutuki Naruto. "Sudahlah, sebentar lagi juga orangnya datang."

Sakura melemaskan buku-buku jarinya dengan mata membara. "Awas saja dia! _Shannarooo_!"

"Naruto bilang, nanti saat pernikahan, kita semua diundang, kok," Kiba menengahi dengan cengiran setengah hati.

"Iya. Mari kita nikmati ditraktir liburan di sini! Mumpung ditraktir!" Lee mengacungkan gelas _sake_ -nya ke udara.

"Oh, iya! Terima kasih sudah mentraktir kami liburan ke sini, Sasuke-kun!" koor sekelompok wanita itu dengan kompak.

"Akomodasi, hotel, makanan, bahkan diajak menikmati _Shikisai no Oka_ ini dengan eksklusif, semuanya gratis!" Ino merentangkan lengan dengan bebas untuk merangkul Sai.

Karin menyundulkan gelasnya dengan gelas Sakura dan Lee. "Heh, Sakura, kau beruntung sekali sih bisa bersama Sasuke-kun, yang mau membiayaki kita ke sini."

"Itu bukan Sasuke-kun. Yang kutahu, reservasi tempat liburan kita dilakukan atas Namikaze." Sakura mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Namikaze?" Sasuke memincingkan mata, menatap Sakura yang hanya menelengkan kepala balas memandangnya. "Itu kan nama salah satu keluarga konglomerat, Namikaze _Group_ yang merupakan pionir di bidang IT. Ini apa tidak ada yang salah?"

"Namikaze? Bukankah Naruto yang minta kita datang sebelum minggu lajangnya jelang pernikahan dan bertemu tunangannya?" Tenten ikut mengedar pandang ke sekitar. "Tapi mana orangnya? Kok, malah dia yang tidak datang-datang?"

Para anggota unit Matahari Terbit memutar bola mata tatkala Kiba dan unit Narubebe berdiri. Aduh, para _partners in-crime_ si _Nine Tailed Fox_ itu pasti akan berulah lagi. Well, setidaknya, kali ini untuk melakukan hal yang sama, mereka juga sehati.

Begini-begini mereka adalah para tentara yang sudah serasa saudara sedarah. Mereka yang pernah lari cuma dengan kutang dan _boxer_ , disiksa tanpa ampun, dicelup ke air panas dan es batu, makan sedaun pelepah pisang ramai-ramai, bahkan berkubang dalam lumpur, dipanggang matahari maupun diasapi embun pagi, kucel, dekil, dikerubuti kutu bahkan maskeran pun sama-sama.

"Teman-teman, coba lihat ke arah sana," pinta Shino dengan wajah datar dikerubungi nyamuk semak. "Itu pria yang mengundang kita dan menggratiskan biaya telah datang."

Di tengah pematang dan pemisah antara selapis lurus jajaran bunga lavender, serta bunga matahari, yang dipagari semak belukar _four-leaf clovers_ , ada sepasang kekasih yang berjalan dengan tangan bergandengan seraya tertawa.

"Pria yang mengundang kita datang adalah Namikaze Naruto, seorang Letnan Satu dari suatu unit terhebat di _Jieitai_ dan pewaris keluarga konglomerat Namikaze, kebetulan juga alumnus Konoha _High School,_ " terang Udon dengan tenang.

Konohamaru ikut menunjuk ke satu arah yang sama. "Nah, di sampingnya itu, tunangan Namikaze Naruto. Wanita karir sukses, seorang CEO Travel Agency yang direkomendasi oleh Kementerian Kebudayaan karena konsep perjalanan yang merepresentasi Jepang, mengapresiasi tiap aspek sejarah negara kita sekelam apa pun itu, serta berbeda karena mengusung budaya Negara kita tercinta, Hinata Hyuuga."

"Enam tahun lalu, mereka pernah disandera berdua saat perang _Aka no Hana_." Gaara mengangguk khidmat. "Sebulan lalu, keduanya bertunangan. Seminggu lagi, mereka akan menikah."

"Biaya hotel, perjalanan, liburan kita ke sini, makan-minum, dan lain-lain, semuanya gratis dibayari oleh Namikaze Naruto karena dipaksa keluarga Namikaze serta Hyuuga untuk tidak bertugas, agar punya waktu supaya bisa bersama calon istrinya," ujar Chouji, mengangguk-angguk kalem.

"Hinata yang minta datang ke sini, kalau Naruto, dia bilang sih kemana saja boleh, asalkan bersama Hinata." Lee mengelap airmata dengan tisu dan mengacungkan tinju ke udara. "Sejatinya, kita tidak penting untuknya!"

Sai menampilkan senyum yang tampak artifisial di wajahnya. "Keduanya telah lama jadi budak cinta satu sama lain."

"Ta-tapi ... dia ... Naruto Uzumaki, 'kan?" dan bukan hanya Sakura yang kejang jiwa-raga mengetahui realita yang selama ini mereka tidak tahu.

Shikamaru ikut menunjuk ke arah yang sama, menyeringai malas. "Pria pirang yang jongkok di semak-semak sana itu, pakai marga ibunya, makanya kita tidak tahu apa-apa. Disembunyikan keluarga Namikaze karena ayahnya seorang Letjen dan keluarganya punya banyak musuh yang dengki dengan kejayaan keluarga mereka."

Mengetahui raut wajah para wanita yang drastis berubah, Sasuke menyeringai saat menambah,

"Nah, karena ternyata Naruto sudah muncul sekeren dan sekaya itu, seleranya jelas sudah _bukan_ kalian lagi."

* * *

"Yah ... bukan _four-leaf clover_."

Naruto menghela napas, menjatuhkan setangkai yang ia petik asal dari pagar semak _Four-leaf clover_ yang ia lewati dengan Hinata, di antara banjar bunga lavender dan deretan bunga matahari.

"Itu kan satu dari sepuluh ribu." Hinata memeluk lengan Naruto, tersenyum saat menunjukkan gantungan kunci yang berpendar di kancing seleret tas tangannya. "Lihat, kita punya yang tidak akan pernah menua."

Hinata memekik di sela kikik saat Naruto tiba-tiba maju dan mencuri kecupan ringan dari bibirnya. "Naruto-kun ... kenapa kau suka sekali ti-tiba-tiba melakukannya?"

" _It tastes heavenly_." Naruto terkekeh setelah mencium Hinata, memetik setangkai lili putih, menyelipkan rambut Hinata yang tertiup angin ke belakang telinga serta menyisipkan lili putih itu di sana.

Hinata memerah wajahnya, tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain memahami isyarat Naruto, berjinjit untuk menaruh kecupan pelan dan dalam di pipi bergaris-garis.

Naruto melihat reaksinya, cengiran melebar saat mengeluarkan bandul kalung yang selalu ia kenakan. _Tag ID_ berukiran Identitas aslinya, bersanding dengan gantungan kunci _four-leaf clover_ yang pernah Hinata berikan padanya.

"Hinata, selain keempat arti yang dulu pernah kauberitahukan padaku, saat kita kencan dan lagi makan di restoran bersama Yujiro, kautahu kalau _four-leaf clover_ punya arti lain?"

"Ada arti lain?" Hinata yang tengah memerhatikan ukiran tulisan _you make my life a fairy tale_ , mendongak pada Naruto yang menaunginya.

Cahaya matahari terpencar dari belakang kepala pirang, dan menggelapkan wajah pria tercinta, membuat mata biru itu yang Hinata (telah memilih untuk) tak pernah bisa lupa berpendar terang.

Naruto tersenyum, menciumkan bisikan lembut pada kekasih hatinya.

" _It means, I wanna be your good lover."_

* * *

(from the Language of Flower, Victorian Era)

Sunflower: There's only you in my eyes.

White lily: It's heavenly to be with you.


End file.
